


Forbudt kærlighed

by kadma1990



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Soooo much fluff
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma1990/pseuds/kadma1990
Summary: Harry og Louis er brødre.
Begge har følelser for hinanden og de ved det ikke. Begge føler det er forkert.Deres forældre efterlader dem alene hjemme en weekend og så sker der ting og sager.Harry finder ud af at Louis har følelser for ham. Spørgsmålet er nu, hvad vil Harry gøre ved det???





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dette er min første danske Larry fic. Håber den falder i god jord, og kudos og kommentarer er altid mere end velkommen.
> 
> Linket til den engelske version:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8280181

 

”Harry og Louis, kan I komme ned engang?” var der en kvinde der spurgte. 

På gangen kunne man høre tunge fodtrin, og derefter dukkede to unge drenge frem på trappen. 

”Hvad så mor?” spurgte en høj tynd dreng med langt krøllet hår og grønne øjne. 

”Kom ud i køkkenet engang, jeres far og jeg har noget, vi skal fortælle jer,” sagde kvinden. 

Begge drenge fulgte med deres mor ud i køkkenet. 

”Værsgo og tag plads de herrer,” sagde en høj mand. 

”Hvad skal i fortælle os?” spurgte den anden af de to drenge med brun pjusket hår og blå øjne. 

”Jeres far og jeg tager på en forlænget weekend op til Glasgow i morgen. Vi tager afsted ved middagstid og kommer hjem igen mandag eftermiddag. Jeg forventer, at I er store nok til selv at kunne være alene hjemme, men ikke desto mindre beder jeg moster Jay om at komme forbi og tjekke at huset stadig står,” sagde deres mor. 

”Hvorfor skulle det ikke stadig stå?” spurgte den blåøjet dreng. 

”Jeg kender dig Louis. Hver eneste gang du har været alene hjemme, ligner huset altid en krigszone når vi er kommet hjem,” sagde moren. 

”Nu er jeg jo også hjemme mor, så jeg skal nok sørge for, at det ikke kommer til at ligne en krigszone,” sagde den grønøjet dreng. 

”Det ved jeg Harry, men du har det nogen gange med ikke at kunne sige nej til din bror, så for at være på den sikre side, er det det vi gør, og det er ikke til diskussion,” sagde deres mor. 

”Fint. Var der ellers andet? Jeg sidder og spiller med Liam over Skype, og hans tålmodighed er ikke den bedste,” sagde Louis. 

”Nej, det skulle være det. Smut du bare op til Liam igen. Hils ham fra os af,” sagde deres mor. 

Louis sprintede op af trappen, gennem gangen, og smækkede med sin dør da han var kommet ind på sit værelse. 

”Harry, jeg efterlader dig med penge til aftensmad, og lov mig at i ikke får take-out hver aften,” sagde deres mor. 

”Det lover jeg mor. Jeg skal nok lave mad. Louis får i hvert fald ikke lov til at lave mad, for vi skulle gerne have et hus at bo i,” sagde Harry. 

”Haha, ja han er ikke den bedste kok,” sagde deres mor. 

”Mor, det er en underdrivelse. Han kan ikke engang finde ud af at koge pasta. En gang pasta kan han brænde på! Hvordan kan man brænde pasta på?” spurgte Harry. 

”Det ved jeg ikke skat. Men lov mig at du står fast over for ham og ikke bukker under for hans dådyr øjne,” sagde deres mor. 

”Det lover jeg mor. Var der ellers andet? Niall spurgte om jeg kunne Skype lidt med ham. Det er hårdt for ham at være alene i Spanien,” sagde Harry. 

”Smut du bare skat. Jeg synes det er stærkt gået at han er i Spanien alene. Det ville jeg slet ikke kunne gøre med dig, jeg ville savne dig alt for meget,” sagde deres mor. 

”Jeg tror heller ikke jeg ville kunne gøre det. Jeg ville savne jer alt for meget, selv Louis,” sagde Harry. 

”Smut du op til Niall sønnike. Hils ham fra os af,” sagde deres far. 

 

Harry gik op af trappen og gik ned ad gangen. Han kunne høre råb og eder fra Louis’ værelse. Han gik ind på sit værelse og lukkede døren. Han gik over til sin computer og åbnede Skype. Han åbnede Nialls samtale og ringede op. 

”Harry hej,” sagde Niall. 

”Hej Niall. Hvordan har du det?” spurgte Harry. 

”Jeg har det fint nok. Skolen er fint nok og kammeraterne og også søde nok, men jeg savner jer derhjemme,” sagde Niall. 

”Vi savner også dig Niall. Det er vitterligt ikke det samme når du ikke er her. Jeg skulle hilse fra mor og far og sige hej,” sagde Harry. 

”Tak. I er min udvidet familie. Du er virkelig den bedste ven man kan have. Jeg savner dig så meget Harry. Alle vores filmaftner hvor vi puttede under dynen. Jeg savner en at putte med. Der er ingen at putte med hernede,” sagde Niall imens tårer begyndte at titte frem i øjenkrogen. 

”Du må ikke begynde at græde, for så begynder jeg også bare at græde. Jeg savner også dig vildt meget Niall, min bedste ven og beskytter. Min bror fra en anden mor, min fortrolige, den jeg kan fortælle alt til uden at blive grint af eller dømt. Hvorfor er der så lang tid til juni?” spurgte Harry retorisk. Tårerne i hans øjne begyndte at strømme ned af hans kinder. Han begyndte at hulke og kunne høre at Niall også græd. De kiggede op på samme tid, tørrede deres øjne og kiggede på hinanden. 

”Jeg elsker dig Niall, det må du aldrig glemme,” sagde Harry. 

”Jeg elsker også dig Harry, det må du heller aldrig glemme. Jeg bliver nødt til at gå. Det er snart spisetid og jeg skal hjælpe med at dække bord. Vi snakkes ved en anden dag buller,” sagde Niall. 

”Det gør vi Ni,” sagde Harry og sluttede opkaldet. 

 

Harry klappede computeren sammen og gik ud på toilettet for at friske ansigtet op. Da han næsten var nået hen til sin dør igen, kom Louis ud fra sit værelse. Han kiggede op på Harry, og kunne se at Harrys øjne var lettere røde. 

”Er du okay Haz?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jeg har lige snakket med Niall. Han savner virkelig os alle herhjemme, og det er hårdt at se ham sådan,” sagde Harry. 

”Det kan jeg godt forstå. Er der noget du har brug for?” spurgte Louis. 

”Vil du kunne komme ind og ligge med mig?” spurgte Harry. 

”Selvfølgelig. Når jeg har været på toilet, går jeg ind og siger til Liam at vi er færdige for i aften,” sagde Louis og gav Harry et kram. 

”Tak Lou,” sagde Harry. 

”Selvfølgelig Haz,” sagde Louis. 

 

Efter 10 minutter bankede det på døren og Louis kom ind. Han lagde sig i Harrys seng ved siden af Harry og Harry lagde sig oven på hans bryst. Louis begyndte at massere Harrys krøller, fordi han vidste at det ville berolige ham. 

”Synes du ikke det nogen gange er underligt at ligge sådan her?” spurgte Harry. 

”Nogen gange måske. Men sådan har det altid været når du havde brug for trøst, og du ikke ville gå til mor. Desuden så er det kun dit hoved der ligger på mit bryst. Hvis du begyndte at lægge dig tæt ind til mig, ville jeg nok synes det var noget underligt,” sagde Louis. 

”Det har du nok ret i,” sagde Harry med let, trist stemme. 

”Er du okay Haz? Det virker som om der er noget andet du går og tænker på,” sagde Louis. 

”Ja ja, har det fint. Savner bare min bedste ven som en sindssyg,” sagde Harry. Men Harry havde det ikke fint. 

_Jeg kan ikke fortælle ham hvad jeg tænker på. Det kan jeg ikke. Jeg bliver nødt til at få de her tanker væk. Det er jo ikke naturligt. Hvor mange går lige rundt og har lyst til at knalde med deres bror? Det er der jo ikke nogle normale mennesker der har! Hvorfor har jeg så lyst til det? Fordi jeg_ _har så sindssygt lækker en bror, derfor. Hvorfor skal han have så trimmet en overkrop? Hvorfor har han sådan en lækker, stor fyldig røv, når min bare er sådan en lille en? Hvorfor skal han have så stor en pik? Okay, jeg ved ikke med sikkerhed om han rent faktisk har en stor pik, men når han render rundt i boxershorts kan jeg se hans bule, og det er ikke ligefrem en lille bule. Harry for fanden altså. Stop nu med at have de tanker om din bror. Især når du ligger på hans bryst og kan kigge ned på hans sixpack der ser så godt ud, og hans ene brystvorte som er millimeter fra din mund. Det eneste det ville kræve_ _,_ _er bare at flytte hovedet lidt tættere på, så det er lige til at stikke tungen ud og begynde at slikke på den. FUCK. Flot, nu har du stiv pik fordi du ikke kan lade være med at tænke på din bror. Flot, og hvordan vil du så forklare dig ud af den situation, når i lige har snakket om hvor meget du savner Niall. Det er også hans egen skyld. Han kan bare lade være med at massere mine krøller._  

”Haz? Du er noget langt væk,” sagde Louis og trak Harry ud af sine tanker. 

”Undskyld jeg faldt hen. Det er behageligt at du masserer mine krøller, det beroliger mig altid,” sagde Harry. 

”Det er derfor jeg gør det brormand. Jeg bryder mig ikke om at se dig så ked af det. Jeg ville ønske at jeg kunne få tiden til at gå hurtigere så Niall vil komme hjem til dig igen,” sagde Louis. 

”Tak Lou. Det ville jeg også ønske du kunne,” sagde Harry. 

 

Der var en let banken på døren, og deres mor tittede hovedet ind. 

”Louis, jeg vidste ikke du var herinde. Er alt okay?” spurgte deres mor. 

”Harry havde brug for at jeg var her, så det kan jeg jo ikke sige nej til,” sagde Louis. 

”Nej det kan du jo ikke, men er i ikke ved at være for store til at ligge sådan der? Jeg mener, Louis fylder jo snart 18 og du er jo 15 Harry,” sagde deres mor. 

”Vi havde faktisk selv snakket om det, og vi blev enige om at så længe det er sådan her, og ikke tættere på, er det fint. Mor, du har altid vidst at vi var tætte, og hvis min bror har brug for omsorg fra mig, er jeg villig til at give ham det,” sagde Louis. 

”Ja det ved jeg. Men man har jo hørt tilfælde, hvor søskende falder for hinanden på grund af deres tætte forhold,” sagde deres mor. 

”Mor, det hører sjældenhederne til, og de tilfælde har vel også altid været bror og søster?” spurgte Louis. 

”Det tror jeg nok. Det er jo ikke ligefrem noget, jeg har læst vildt meget om,” sagde deres mor. 

”Nå, det var et sidespor. Hvordan gik din samtale med Niall?” spurgte deres mor. 

”Den var egentlig meget kort, han har det okay, men savner alle sammen herhjemme. Da han så begyndte at sige hvor meget han savner mig, gik det bare over i tårer fra os begge to, og vi blev enige om at stoppe for i aften,” sagde Harry og kunne mærke en ny bølge af tårer presse på. 

”Hey Haz, det skal nok gå,” sagde Louis, da han kunne mærke Harry begynde at ryste lidt. Han begyndte at massere krøllerne igen, efter at have holdt en pause. 

”Åh min lille skat, det er hårdt at se dig sådan her,” sagde deres mor. 

”Når du siger lille, mener du så alder eller højde? For hvis det er alder, ja så er Harry din lille skat, men hvis du mener højde, ja så er jeg din lille skat,” sagde Louis. 

”Årh klap i din papand,” sagde Harry. 

”Altså hvis du gerne vil have jeg skal gå, så bliv endelig ved med at fornærme mig,” sagde Louis og prøvede at lyde fornærmet. 

”Nej, du må ikke gå! Bliv her lidt endnu, indtil jeg er faldet i søvn,” sagde Harry bedende. 

”Okay fint så bliver jeg her,” sagde Louis. 

”Det skal heller ikke vare længe inden du går i seng Harry. Klokken er 21,” sagde deres mor. 

”Det bliver det heller ikke mor. Jeg skal nok snart gå ud og gøre klar til at komme i seng,” sagde Harry. 

”Okay. Sov godt mine dejlige drenge. Jeg ligger og læser inde i soveværelset, hvis i skulle få brug for noget,” sagde deres mor og gik igen. 

”Hvis jeg nu går ud og gør klar til at komme i seng med det samme, så er det overstået,” sagde Harry og gled ned af sengen og rejste sig op. Det var i dette øjeblik at han kom i tanke om hans nu halvstive pik. Han skyndte sig ud på toilettet og gik under den kolde bruser for at få den ned. Han fik børstet sine tænder og vendte tilbage til sit værelse. 

Han så, at Louis havde fjernet dynen fra venstre side af sengen og havde sat sig ned igen. Harry gik over til sengen og lagde sig under dynen på højre side. Oppe i sit hoved debatterede han, om han skulle lægge sit hoved på Louis igen eller om han skulle lade være. 

”Du vil ikke herhen og ligge indtil du falder i søvn?” spurgte Louis. 

”Vil det være okay?” spurgte Harry. 

”Selvfølgelig. Jeg skal nok få lagt dig behageligt når du er faldet i søvn,” sagde Louis. 

Harry lagde sig over til Louis og efter et kvarter var han faldet i søvn. Louis gled ned fra sengen, og fik lagt Harry ned så han lå behageligt. Han lænede sig ned og kyssede Harrys pande og viskede jeg elsker dig. Han listede sig ud fra Harrys værelse og gik hen og bankede på soveværelsesdøren. Han tittede hovedet ind og informerede deres forældre om, at Harry var faldet i søvn, og at han selv ville gå tidligt i seng for en gangs skyld. 

 

Han gik på toilet og fik tisset af og børstet tænder, og gik så tilbage til sit værelse. Han gik over til computeren og fik den slukket og smed derefter alt tøjet og lagde sig under dynen, i håbet om at kunne falde i søvn. 

_Hvor må det være hårdt, at skulle undvære sin bedste ven i et helt år. Tanken om at skulle undvære Liam i mere end to uger er forfærdelig. Hvor er jeg glad for at jeg har en ven som Liam som jeg kan snakke med alt om. Men vent lige lidt, da Harry rejste sig fra sengen for at gå på toilet, havde han så ikke en lille bule i hans boxershorts? Jeg burde virkelig ikke tænke sådan om min 15-årige lillebror, men jeg kan ikke lade være. Lige siden han skød i vejret, har hans krop bare udviklet sig mere og mere, og hans overkrop begynder så småt at tage form. Jeg er nu også sikker på at han træner lidt. Men det er nu ikke kun hans overkrop der tænder mig. Det er ham som helhed. Hans røv er lille og stritter perfekt ud. Og hvis han er ligeså heldig som jeg er, så har han også en stor pik. Det ligger til mændene på fars side, sjovt nok fordi det ikke kan ligge til kvinderne, men det kan ligge oppe i dem. Ej, Louis du er så pervers nogle gange. Du kan ikke engang lide kvinder. Men hvor ville jeg da ikke have noget imod at kneppe Harrys lille perfekte røv, bare massere hans runde røvballer og høre ham stønne når jeg kører min pik ind og ud af hans stramme hul. Gad vide om han har haft sex endnu. På en måde håber jeg ikke at der har været nogle oppe i hans hul for hvor kunne det være så frækt hvis jeg tog hans mødom. Og der blev min pik stiv. Hvorfor er det, at min lillebror skal være så tæske lækker? Hvorfor skal vi have så gode gener i familien? Men ja, det er ikke kun hans krop, det er også hans læber, hans dejlige sarte lyserøde fyldige læber. De vil føles fantastisk om min pik, og så må jeg ikke glemme hans fantastiske grønne øjne. De er til at svømme rundt i. Okay, jeg burde gøre noget ved min pik, den banker noget, men hvorfor er det at hver gang jeg onanerer, er det til tanken om min lillebror. Jeg er virkelig en pervers stodder._  

Louis kørte langsomt sine hænder ned over kroppen og masserede brystvorterne til de blev stive. Hans venstre hånd blev på brystvorterne, imens højre hånd hurtig fandt den bankende pik. Han greb om den og begyndte med langsomme ryk at køre hånden op og ned. Han gned sin tommelfinger over det våde pikhoved og brugte præspermen som glidecreme. Han kørte hånden hurtigere op og ned og stønnede lavt imens han forstillede sig, at han kyssede med Harry og at han suttede hans pik og at Louis pressede sin pik op i Harrys stramme jomfruelige hul. Han rykkede et par gange mere og så skød han sin varme sperm op af maven op på overkroppen.  _Fuck jeg har ikke nogen klud eller papir i nærheden, og jeg nægter at bruge mine T-shirts eller gå nøgen ud på badeværelset. Lige nu ville jeg ønske jeg havde mit eget badeværelse. Men der er jo ikke andet for end at bide i det sure æble og så bruge en t-shirt. Jeg håber bare ikke at mor opdager det._  

Louis tog den nærmeste t-shirt og fik tørret sin sperm op. Han smed t-shirten i vasketøjskurven og tog sine boxershorts på igen og gik på toilet og fik vasket maven og pikken. Da han gik forbi Harrys værelse kunne han høre små klynke lyde komme inde fra værelset af. Han stod og overvejede om han skulle åbne døren stille og kigge ind, men sæt nu at Harry lå og onanerede, det ville blive pinligt for dem begge. Han valgte at lade være og gik tilbage til sit værelse og faldt i søvn kl. 22.30. 

 

Inden Harry tog i skole fik han stukket en konvolut i hånden med penge til mad til weekenden. Han kyssede sin mor og far farvel og ønskede dem en god weekend og sagde at han nok skulle sørge for at huset stod når de kom hjem igen. 

Da han kom hjem fra skole gik han op på sit værelse og smed sin taske og fik skiftet til noget mere behageligt tøj end skole uniformen. Han kunne høre at Louis var vågen og i gang med at spille med Liam, for der kom en masse råb og eder fra værelset. I stedet gik han ned i køkkenet og kiggede i køleskabet for at se om der var noget der kunne bruges til aftensmad. Der var nogle cocktailpølser og nogle forskellige grøntsager. Han kiggede i skabene og så at der var noget tomatpure.  _Super, så det eneste der mangler for at jeg kan lave gryderet er noget kød. Jeg må hellere sige til Louis at jeg går ud og handler._  Han gik ovenpå og da han var kommet hen til Louis’ dør og skulle til at banke på hører han Louis udbryde noget. 

”Årh for helvede hvor jeg hader den her stol. Det er det trælse ved at sidde i bar røv og dolk på en læderstol,” sagde Louis. 

”Den klæber til røven?” spurgte Liam. 

”Det er lige det den gør. Jeg må nok hellere se at få noget tøj på. Harry burde snart være hjemme fra skole, og det går ikke at han kommer herind og ser mig sidde uden tøj på og med halvstiv pik,” sagde Louis. 

”Lou for helvede. Hvordan kan det være at 2 ud af 10 gange vi spiller, ender du med at have halvstiv pik?” spurgte Liam. 

”Jeg kan ikke gøre for det Li. Lige pludselig er der bare en tanke der popper op, og så vil den bare ikke forsvinde igen, lige indtil jeg kommer i tanke om at vi er i gang med et spil og så stopper tanken,” sagde Louis. 

”Så er det derfor den kun ender med at være halvstiv. Jeg har sagt, at hvis du har behov for det siger du bare til, så er jeg der,” sagde Liam. 

”Tak Li, det sætter jeg pris på. Det kunne godt være man skulle tage dig op på tilbuddet, når nu vi skal være alene helt indtil mandag middag,” sagde Louis. 

”Du siger bare til. Så kan jeg tage Zayn med, og så kan ham og Harry tage over i parken imens,” sagde Liam. 

”God idé. Jeg tænker over det og giver dig besked hvis det skulle blive aktuelt,” sagde Louis. 

”Det gør du bare. Vi skrives ved babe,” sagde Liam. 

”Det gør vi i hvert fald babe. Hyg dig,” Sagde Louis og lagde på. 

Hvad var det lige Harry havde stået og lyttet til? Louis var på den anden side af døren med halvstiv pik, og han virkede åbenbart til at være lidt utryg ved at skulle bruge hele weekenden alene med ham, men hvorfor det, når de havde haft så hyggelig en aften i går.  _Kunne han mon også have lyst til at kneppe mig, at det er derfor han ikke vil være sammen med mig, fordi han ikke kan kontrollere sig selv? Nej, jeg må ikke tænke sådan._  Han kunne høre Louis fumle rundt med et bælte, hvilket ville betyde at han snart ville komme ud af døren. Han skyndte sig hen i den anden ende af gangen lige tids nok til at Louis åbnede sin dør og gik ud på gangen. 

”Hej Haz, der var du, jeg kan se du allerede har skiftet tøj. Hvor længe har du været hjemme?” spurgte Louis. 

”Ikke ret længe. Jeg løb direkte op på værelset for at skifte, og nu tænkte jeg at jeg ville gå ned i køkkenet for at se om der er noget jeg mangler til aftensmaden,” sagde Harry. 

”Okay, hvad skal vi have at spise da?” spurgte Louis. 

”Gryderet,” sagde Harry. 

”Lækkert. Vent, jeg har ikke fået nogle penge af mor eller far. Jeg må hellere ringe og høre hvad vi så gør,” sagde Louis og fandt sin mobil frem. 

”Det behøves ikke. Inden jeg tog i skole, gav mor mig penge til mad,” sagde Harry og gik neden under og Louis fulgte efter. 

”Hun gav dig penge? Men jeg er den ældste,” sagde Louis undrende. 

”Ja, men hvis det skulle stå til dig ville vi få take-out hele weekenden og det vil mor ikke have, så i stedet for at give pengene til dig, som hun normalt plejer, gav hun mig pengene så jeg kan bestemme,” sagde Harry. 

”Javel så,” sagde Louis og var lidt skuffet over deres mor. 

”Er du sur?” spurgte Harry. 

”Nej, jeg er ikke sur, en smule skuffet måske, men igen hun kender mig for godt til at stole på mig. Det gør bare lidt ondt når ens forælder ikke stoler på en,” sagde Louis og fik tårer i øjnene. 

”Kom her Lou. Jeg kan hjælpe dig til at blive bedre. Det kommer måske til at tage noget tid, men så vil hun i det mindste kunne se at du forsøger at ændre dig,” sagde Harry, da han lagde armene om Louis. 

”Tak Haz. Du er sådan en god bror. Jeg kunne ikke ønske mig en bedre bror,” sagde Louis og lagde hovedet på Harrys skulder. 

”Jeg vil gøre hvad som helst for at se dit ansigt smile hver dag, og for at du føler dig god nok. Jeg elsker dig brormand,” sagde Harry.  _Han vil gøre hvad som helst, har han mon de samme tanker? Nej, stop Louis. Ikke tænke på det nu hvor du står og krammer din bror og hans skridt er så tæt på dit eget._  

”Jeg elsker også dig brormand,” sagde Louis. 

 

Harry fik tjekket køkkenet for om der manglede noget (igen), og gik ud og handlede. 

Da han kom tilbage, sad Louis og så tv i stuen. 

”Er der noget jeg kan hjælpe med?” spurgte Louis inde fra stuen af. 

”Det skulle nok være sikkert at skære grøntsager, med mindre at du ender med at skære fingrene af dig selv,” sagde Harry. 

”Haha meget morsomt. Sagde du ikke du ville hjælpe mig med at blive bedre?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jo det sagde jeg,” sagde Harry. 

”Det indebærer også madlavning. Altså, hvordan i alverden er det muligt at brænde pasta på? Jeg synes altid jeg kommer nok vand i gryden, men det må jeg åbenbart ikke gøre,” sagde Louis. 

”Åbenbart ikke. Men letter du så rumpetten og kommer her ud og hjælper?” spurgte Harry. 

”Ja, kommer nu,” sagde Louis og slukkede fjernsynet. Han kom ud i køkkenet og begyndte at skære de nyvaskede grøntsager efter Harrys instrukser. Der var ikke noget der gik galt for Louis, og snart var hele retten sat over til at småkoge i et par timer. 

”Hvad skal vi så lave nu?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jeg skal røre i retten ind i mellem, så jeg ved ikke lige hvad vi kan give os til,” sagde Harry. 

”Vi kan spille kort imens. Det kræver ikke at du skal forlade køkkenet,” sagde Louis. 

”Det kan vi godt,” sagde Harry. 

De fik spillede kort og maden blev færdig. De satte sig ved morgenmadsbaren og spiste. 

 

Efter aftensmaden fik de skyllet af og sat i opvaskemaskinen og gik derefter hver til sit. Louis gik ind og spillede med Liam og Harry tændte sin computer for at se om Niall var på Skype. Det var han heldigvis. 

”Hey Harry, hvad så? Jeg kan se du har head set i hvilket som regel betyder hemmeligheder,” sagde Niall. 

”Buller, jeg har noget jeg bliver nødt til at drøfte med dig,” sagde Harry. 

”Du skriver bare løs buller,” sagde Niall. 

Harry skrev alt ned hvad han hørte da han stod uden for Louis’ dør tidligere. 

”Det kunne godt lidt lyde som om at han føler det samme,” sagde Niall. 

”Ja ikke? Hvad tænker du?” spurgte Harry. 

”Jeg ville give det et forsøg. Måske ikke et direkte kys på munden, men et kys et andet sted, som ikke er pikken. Foreslå at se en film og så når i alligevel sidder tæt kan du kysse hans hals eller noget,” sagde Niall. 

”Synes du virkelig? Sidder og bliver helt nervøs bare af tanken,” sagde Harry. 

”Du kan jo altid sige at det var fordi du elsker ham,” sagde Niall. 

”Du har ret. Jeg tror jeg gør det i aften, på den måde har jeg stadig modet til det,” sagde Harry. 

”Held og lykke buller. Lad mig vide hvordan det gik,” sagde Niall. 

”Det skal jeg nok. Jeg elsker dig Niall,” sagde Harry. 

”Jeg elsker også dig Harry. Vi snakkes ved,” sagde Niall. 

”Det gør vi,” sagde Harry og lagde på. 

 

Harry tog nogle dybe vejrtrækninger og skiftede til sine pyjamasbukser. Han gik hen til Louis’ dør og ventede lidt med at gå ind. I stedet lagde han øret mod døren og lyttede. 

”For helvede nu skete det igen,” sagde Louis. 

”Babe, er du sikker på vi ikke skal komme over? Du kan ikke styre det. Før du ved af det har du overfaldet ham og ligger og sutter hans pik eller knepper ham og så er det for sent. Hvis du ender med at gøre det bliver jeres forhold ikke det samme igen,” sagde Liam. 

”Tror du ikke godt jeg ved det Liam. Tror du ikke jeg har haft de diskussioner med mig selv tusindvis af gange. Det er så forkert, men samtidig kan jeg ikke lade være med at tænke at det føles så rigtigt. Jeg ved godt jeg er pervers og klam, men hvis du så ham Liam ville du forstå mig. Han er blevet så lækker og jeg kan ikke lade være med at have ham i tankerne når jeg onanerer om aftenen. Jeg elsker ham Liam og ikke bare som min bror, jeg er forelsket i min lillebror,” sagde Louis og sukkede dybt. 

”Babe vi kommer over om en time. Det er ikke til diskussion, og det er ikke for at knalde, men jeg sutter dig af. Vi ses om en time babe,” sagde Liam. 

”Ja, vi ses,” sagde Louis og sukkede. 

 

Harry skyndte sig tilbage til sit værelse. Hørte han lige sin storebror sige, at han var forelsket i ham. At han havde lyst til at kneppe ham, at han ville være sammen med ham? Og han kender Louis, når han sukker så dybt mener han det han har sagt.  _Han vil have mig, han vil rent faktisk være sammen med mig ligesom jeg vil være sammen med ham. Nej jeg må ikke tænke de her tanker nu. Liam og Zayn kommer over og så går det ikke at jeg har stiv pik. Jeg vil nødig give Zayn det forkerte indtryk. Men de informationer ændrede lige min plan._  

En halv time senere kom Louis og fortalte, at Liam og Zayn ville komme om en halv time. 

 

Det bankede på døren og Louis gik ned og lukkede op. Han gav Liam et kram og uglede derefter Zayns hår. 

”Haz, Liam og Zayn er her,” råbte Louis hen mod trappen. 

”Kommer,” råbte Harry tilbage. 

Harry kom ned af trappen og gik hen og hilste på dem. 

Liam prøvede at skjule sin overraskelse over hvordan Harry så ud, men Zayn kunne ikke skjule det. 

”Wauw hvor er du vokset Harry. Du er ikke længere nogen lille splejs mere,” sagde Zayn. 

”Nej det kan man ikke ligefrem kalde mig. Nu er jeg højere end Lou. Hvem er nu lille bror,” sagde Harry og slog Louis på armen. 

”Av! Du er stadig lille bror og det vil du altid være,” sagde Louis og blinkede til ham.  _For fanden din idiot! Vi har aldrig blinket til hinanden før og så vælger du at gøre det nu. Du ender med at afsløre dig selv._  Harry stivnede,  _blinkede han lige til mig? Vi har aldrig blinkede til hinanden. Jo det var uskyldigt men stadig. Han er ved at krakelere. Han kan ikke blive ved med at holde facaden oppe._  

”Zayn, vil du have noget imod at tage Harry med over i parken lidt. Jeg har noget jeg vil snakke med Louis om,” sagde Liam. 

”Nej selvfølgelig ikke, men det kunne godt ske at Harry skulle have noget mere tøj på. Vi skulle nødigt blive overfaldet af damer,” sagde Zayn. 

Harry løb op og fik skiftet tøj, og fem minutter senere kom han ned igen. Ham og Zayn gik hen og fik sko på og skulle til at gå, da Harry løber hen og giver Louis et stort kram og bukker hovedet ned og hvisker jeg elsker dig brormand i hans øre efterfulgt af et lille strejf af læberne på hans øreflip. Han løber tilbage til Zayn, og de smutter over i parken. 

Louis står stivnet tilbage.  _Han hviskede ’jeg elsker dig brormand’ til mig. Det har han ikke nogen problemer med at sige højt. Men hans læber strejfede min øreflip. Ved han noget? FUCK sæt nu han ved det. For helvede._  

”Louis, er du okay?” spurgte Liam. 

”Han viskede ’jeg elsker dig brormand’ i mit øre. Det siger han altid højt. Men det er ikke det eneste,” sagde Louis og blev lidt fjern i blikket. 

”Hvad skete der mere?” spurgte Liam. 

”Hans læber strejfede min øjeflip,” sagde Louis og synkede hårdt. 

”Hold da op,” sagde Liam og vidste ikke hvad han skulle svare til det. 

”Tror du han ved det? Sæt nu han ved det, for helvede jeg er så død,” sagde Louis. 

”Louis, tag en dyb indånding. Du vil gerne være sammen med ham ikke?” spurgte Liam. 

”Jo, men det kommer jeg jo aldrig til. Vi er brødre Liam,” sagde Louis. 

”Fuck etikken! Hvis du gerne vil være sammen med Harry så vær sammen med ham, og hvis han føler det samme, kan jeg ikke se noget problem i at i finder sammen. Men hvad med at vi går op på dit værelse og så giver jeg dig et blowjob,” sagde Liam. 

”God ide. Det er lang tid siden sidst,” sagde Louis. 

 

Halvanden time senere kom Harry og Zayn hjem fra parken. De grinte og skubbede til hinanden. De gik ind i køkkenet hvor Louis og Liam sad og drak te. 

”Det lyder til at i hyggede jer,” sagde Liam. 

”Det gjorde vi helt sikkert. Det ansigtsudtryk på det gamle ægtepar var uvurderligt. Så kan de bare passe dem selv og ikke blande sig i andres ting,” sagde Zayn. 

”Det kan de nemlig. Forestil dig hvis vi rent faktisk havde gjort det. Hvordan tror du så ikke de havde reageret?” spurgte Harry. 

”Ha, så havde de sikkert fået et hjertestop. Men hvis du skulle have lyst til at gøre det i virkeligheden siger du bare til. Jeg er frisk,” sagde Zayn og lagde armen om Harrys liv. Louis prøvede at skjule sin jalousi. 

”Okay, det kunne da godt være. Det må vi se på,” sagde Harry. 

”Jeps. Har I hygget jer?” spurgte Zayn. 

”Ja, men nu tror jeg også at vi må se at komme hjem. Der er jo skole i morgen. Vi ses de herrer,” sagde Liam og ham og Zayn tog hjem. 

”Hold da op. Klokken er også allerede 22. Jeg burde virkelig komme i seng. Sov godt Lou,” sagde Harry og gik oven på. 

”Sov godt Haz,” sagde Louis. 

 

Harry lå og vendte og drejede sig i sengen. Han kunne ikke falde i søvn. Han kiggede på sin telefon. Klokken var kun 1.  _Det her bliver en lang nat, hvis jeg ikke kan falde i søvn._  

Han rejste sig og gik lydløst hen mod Louis’ værelse. Han åbnede døren og listede hen til hans seng. 

”Louis, er du vågen?” spurgte Harry. 

”Nu er jeg. Hvad er der Harry?” spurgte Louis søvnigt. 

”Jeg kan ikke sove. Må jeg sove hos dig?” spurgte Harry. 

”Så også kun i aften,” sagde Louis og rykkede over så han lå på højre side af sengen. 

Harry lagde sig på venstre side af sengen. 

Der lå de et stykke tid og Harry kunne stadig ikke falde til ro.  _Det er nu eller aldrig krølle. Du ved han vil have dig, så det er op til dig at tage det første skridt._  

Harry lagde sig tættere på Louis, og tog hans venstre hånd og lagde den oven på sin bule. 

”Harry hvad har du gang i?” spurgte Louis træt. 

”Er den ikke stor?” spurgte Harry. 

”Det er den vel, men hvad laver min hånd på din stive pik?” spurgte Louis. 

”Er det nu jeg skal fortælle dig at den ikke er helt stiv endnu, og bliver større?” sagde Harry med et smørret grin. Louis synkede hårdt. 

”Harry, hvorfor er min hånd på din pik?” spurgte Louis stakåndet. 

”Du vil måske hellere have den på min røv, for det kan sagtens blive arrangeret,” sagde Harry og fjernede Louis’ hånd. Han løftede den om på ryggen og han lagde sig tættere ind til Louis.  _Fuck, han ved det og han pirrer mig. Men han havde halvstiv pik. Han er tændt. Vil han det samme som mig?_  

”Louis?” spurgte Harry. 

”Hvad så Haz?” spurgte Louis. 

”Kys mig,” sagde Harry. 

”Hvad sagde du?” sagde Louis. 

”Kys mig. Kræv mig som din,” sagde Harry. 

”Harry, du er min bror,” sagde Louis. 

”Og alligevel har du din hånd på min røv og ælter den, og en dunkende pik,” sagde Harry. 

_Han har ret. Jeg ælter min lillebrors røv og min pik er så stiv og hård. Han vil have mig, og hvem er jeg at sige nej til min lillebror._  

 

Louis løftede Harrys hage op og lænede hovedet ned og begyndte at kysse ham. Han kyssede ham dybere og dybere og kan kunne mærke at Harry kyssede tilbage.  _Her ligger jeg og kysser min lillebror og han kysser tilbage. Han føler det samme og han vil også have mig. Nu lukker du ned for dine tanker og så koncentrerer du dig om din lillebror der også vil have dig._  

Harry træk sig væk og han kunne se at Louis så skuffet ud. Harry lagde sig ovenpå Louis og begyndte at kysse ham igen. Louis greb godt fat om Harrys røv og begyndte at ælte den hårdt. Det tændte Harry og han begyndte at gnide sin bule mod Louis’ pik. 

”Åååh Harry. Du aner ikke hvor længe jeg har haft lyst til dig. Du vokser op til at blive en lækker fyr, og allerede nu er du så lækker og jeg kan ikke tage mine øjne fra dig,” sagde Louis lettere forpustet. 

”I lige måde Lou. Du er den lækreste mand jeg nogensinde har set. Og hold nu kæft hvor føles dine læber så dejlige mod mine. Jeg troede kun det var begær for at have sex med dig, men efter at have kysset dig og overhørt dig sige til Liam at du er forelsket i mig, må jeg indrømme, at jeg også er forelsket i dig,” sagde Harry og kyssede ham dybt. 

”Du overhørte min samtale med Liam?” spurgte Louis. 

”Ja. Du må ikke være sur på mig,” sagde Harry. 

”Søde Hazza, jeg kunne aldrig være sur på dig. Jeg er faktisk glad for at du ved det. Som du kunne høre Liam sige, ville det bare være et spørgsmål om tid før jeg kom til et eller andet, og med mit held skulle det passe at det havde været et øjeblik hvor mor ville komme ind,” sagde Louis. 

”Ved Zayn noget?” spurgte Harry. 

”Det tror jeg ikke. Jeg har i hvert fald bedt Liam om at holde kæft med det, for det er jo ikke lige noget der skal ud i offentligheden,” sagde Louis. 

”Nej det skal det ikke. Må jeg sutte dig?” spurgte Harry. 

”Selvfølgelig må du det Haz, så sutter jeg dig bagefter,” sagde Louis. 

 

Harry gav ham 3 hurtige kys på munden og begyndte at kysse ham hele vejen ned af brystkassen ned til hans sixpack. Han lagde sig mellem Louis’ ben og tog hans pik i hånden. Han begyndte at køre op og ned i langsomme tag imens han kiggede op på sin storebror. Louis kiggede ned og han havde aldrig set et smukkere syn, end sin lillebror spille ham af. Louis begyndte at stønne let og han kunne se på Harry at det var den lyd han ledte efter. 

”Åååh Harry, jeg har ikke set noget mere frækt end dig spille min pik af. Min skønne Hazza vil du ikke nok sætte din skønne mund om min pik. Jeg har brug for at mærke den der,” stønnede Louis. 

Harry stak sin tunge ud og slikkede op langs skaftet til han nåede pikhovedet. Han kørte tungen rundt på hovedet og tog pikken i munden. Han kørte hovedet op og ned i langsomme bevægelser for at give Louis så meget nydelse som overhovedet muligt. Den næste gang han kørte ned, kørte han hele vejen ned og tog hele pikken i munden. Han kikkede op på Louis, og kunne se Louis’ øjne fulde af kærlighed, begær og overraskelse. Overraskelse over at hans 15-årige lillebror kunne tage hans store pik hele vejen til roden. Harry blev ved med at sutte og køre tungen over det følsomme hoved. 

”Haz… fuck… det er så godt… ååååh. Der går ikke længe før jeg kommer,” stønnede Louis stakåndet. Harry blev ved med at sutte. 

”Ååh Harry… jeg kommer nu… åååååååååååhh,” stønnede Louis og skød sin store portion sperm ind i Harrys mund. Harry slugte hver en dråbe. Han tog den slappe pik ud af munden og slikkede sig om munden. 

Han satte sig op og kiggede op på sin bror, der lå og prøvede at få vejet. Harry kyssede hele vejen op ad Louis’ krop og gav ham et dybt kys og lagde sig ved siden af ham. 

”Det var det bedste blowjob jeg nogensinde har fået,” sagde Louis. 

”Bedre end Liam?” spurgte Harry. 

”Meget bedre end Liam. Liam er god, men han har det nogen gange med at bruge tænder, og det gør altså herre nas,” sagde Louis. 

”Det vil jeg gerne tro,” sagde Harry og lagde sit hoved på Louis’ overkrop. 

”Har du aldrig fået et blowjob Haz?” spurgte Louis. 

”Nej, det eneste jeg har lavet er at onanere,” sagde Harry og begyndte at rødme. 

”Du behøver ikke at rødme min egen. Du er kun 15 år, der er mange som først har deres første seksuelle oplevelse når de er meget ældre,” sagde Louis. 

”Men alle fra min klasse har haft deres,” sagde Harry. 

”Og du er klar til din?” spurgte Louis. 

”Mere end klar,” sagde Harry. 

”Så læg dig på ryggen pus, så skal jeg give dig dit aller første blowjob,” sagde Louis. 

 

Harry lagde sig på ryggen og Louis lagde sig oven på ham og kyssede ham dybt. Han kyssede ned langs hans krop med et stop ved brystvorterne. Han slikkede og suttede på dem og han kunne høre Harry nyde det. Han kyssede længere ned og lagde sig mellem Harrys ben. Han kiggede op på Harry der lå og kiggede ned på ham og ventede i spænding. Louis fastholdt blikket og slikkede op af skaftet. Han stak tungen ud og kørte den langsomt over hovedet, og han kunne høre Harry stønne efterfulgt af et suk. Han tog pikken i munden og begyndte at sutte imens han stadig fastholdt blikket. Gennem hele blowjobbet fastholdt han blikket og da Harry stønnede at nu kom han, tog Louis sin ene hånd og placerede den løst på Harrys kugler og slugte alt Harrys sperm. Han lagde sig op ved siden af Harry og kyssede hans kind nogle gange. 

”Hvordan var din første gang pus?” spurgte Louis. 

”Fantastisk, helt igennem fantastisk. Beklager jeg kom så hurtigt,” sagde Harry og rødmede. 

”Det skal du ikke undskylde for pus, det er helt fint,” sagde Louis og kyssede hans røde kinder. 

”Nu kan jeg godt falde i søvn,” sagde Harry. 

”Hvorfor kunne du ikke falde i søvn før?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jeg lå og tænkte på dig, og om hvornår jeg skulle gøre noget og hvor meget jeg havde lyst til dig,” sagde Harry. 

”Hvor er du sød pus. Men ja, nu burde du godt kunne falde i søvn,” sagde Louis. 

”Er det stadig kun i nat jeg må sove her?” spurgte Harry. 

”Selvfølgelig ikke pus, du må sove her lige så mange gange du har lyst til. Hver gang vi er alene hjemme sover vi sammen og så må vi se om vi ikke kan sove sammen en gang om ugen også,” sagde Louis. 

Harry lagde sig på siden og Louis lagde sig bagved ham og lagde armene omkring ham. De begyndte at flette fingre. Louis kyssede hans nakke og strakte sig så han kunne nå hans hals. Han begyndte at kysse halsen let, men begyndte så at suge på halsen indtil der kom et stort lilla mærke. 

”Lou, hvad laver du?” spurgte Harry. 

”Jeg har givet dig et sugemærke pus. På den måde ved du hvem du tilhører,” sagde Louis og bed lidt på halsen. 

”Jeg er kun din Lou. Jeg vil ikke have andre,” sagde Harry. 

”Godt pus, for jeg vil kun have dig,” sagde Louis. 

 

Klokken syv ringede Harrys telefon. Han slog sin alarm fra og sukkede. 

”Hvad tænker du på Haz?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jeg er så træt. Jeg vil slet ikke kunne koncentrere mig i skolen,” sagde Harry. 

”Hvad med at blive hjemme fra skole så?” spurgte Louis. 

”Mener du pjække fra skole?” spurgte Harry. 

”Nej ikke pjække. Jeg synes jeg kan mærke at du har feber. Det må vi hellere skrive på elevintra,” sagde Louis. 

Louis rejste sig op og gik hen til sin computer og tændte den. Han gik ind på skolens elevintra og fik skrevet at Harry havde feber og kvalme, så han ville ikke komme i skole i dag. 

”Hvorfor er det jeg altid glemmer at jeg skal have noget at sidde på når jeg er nøgen,” sagde Louis. 

”Fordi du ikke tænker over det, eller også kan du lide følelsen af at din stol klæber til dig,” sagde Harry. 

”Jeg vil nu hellere have at der er noget andet der klæber til mig,” sagde Louis med en lumsk smil. 

”Jamen så må du jo komme tilbage til sengen,” sagde Harry og blinkede til ham. 

”Vi må ikke lade det blive en vane med blinkeriet, så vil de gamle først fatte mistanke,” sagde Louis. 

”Men nu er de her ikke, så kan vi godt,” sagde Harry og blinkede igen. 

”Hvorfor har du dog sådan en effekt på mig pus? Din lille frækkert,” sagde Louis og blinkede tilbage. 

Louis gik tilbage til sengen og lagde sig ovenpå Harry og lod deres halvstive pikke gnide mod hinanden. 

Louis lagde sig på ryggen og Harry var straks nede mellem hans ben. Han tog pikken i munden og begyndte at sutte og slikke og pirre. Han kunne høre på Louis hvor meget han nød det og efter syv minutter sprøjtede Louis ham i munden og slugte det hele. 

 

De lå og puttede indtil klokken blev ni hvorefter Louis sagde at nu måtte de hellere komme op, om ikke andet så for at få noget morgenmad. Harry tilbød at lave røræg og bacon til dem, hvilket Louis ikke kunne sige nej til. 

De gik ned i køkkenet og Harry begyndte at lave morgenmad til dem. Pludselig begyndte Louis’ telefon at ringe. 

”Hej moster Jay,” sagde Louis. 

”Hej Louis. Hvordan står det til?” spurgte Jay. 

”Det står fint til, Harry har det dog ikke så godt i dag, så han er hjemme,” svarede Louis. 

”Stakkels Harry. Skal jeg komme over med noget suppe?” spurgte Jay. 

”I eftermiddag må du gerne komme forbi med noget,” svarede Louis. 

”Det gør jeg. Vi ses senere Louis,” sagde Jay. 

”Det gør vi moster. Kan i hygge jer,” sagde Louis. 

”I lige måde Louis. Ønsk ham god bedring,” sagde Jay og lagde på. 

”Hvad havde moster Jay at sige?” spurgte Harry. 

”Hun kommer forbi i eftermiddag med suppe til dig, og så skulle jeg ønske dig god bedring,” sagde Louis. 

”Okay, gratis aftensmad,” sagde Harry og grinte højt. 

”Ja du er heldig pus,” sagde Louis. 

”Lou, hvor meget suppe plejer moster Jay ikke at lave når der er nogen i familien der er syg?” spurgte Harry. 

”Du har ret pus. Så sparede vi lige de penge,” sagde Louis. 

De satte sig ned og spiste morgenmad. De brugte dagen på at putte og se film indtil Jay kom. Som forudset havde Jay lavet nok suppe til at vare flere dage. Efter Jay var taget afsted igen, blev der hældt suppe op i en skål til aftensmad og resten blev smidt i fryseren. 

 

Resten af weekenden puttede de og så film og spillede sammen og de endte da også med at sutte hinanden af et dusin gange mere. Natten til mandag lå de igen og sov inde på Louis’ værelse. 

Mandag morgen vågnede Harry klokken 6.45 ved at han skulle kaste op. Han viklede sig ud af Louis og styrtede ud på toilettet. Louis vågnede ved at han var alene i sengen. 

”Er du okay pus?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jeg skal ingen steder i dag. Jeg har den værste kvalme og sveder som en okse,” svarede Harry højt nok til at Louis kunne høre det. 

Louis tog et håndklæde og lagde det på sin kontorstol og satte sig ned. Han loggede på elevintra og skrev at Harry stadig ikke var blevet rask så han ville heller ikke komme i skole i dag. Han gik ned i køkkenet og tog bøtten med suppe ud og stillede det i køleskabet så det kunne nå at tø op. 

 

Omkring middagstid kom deres forældre hjem. De kom ind af døren og skulle til at kalde på Louis at nu var de kommet hjem, da de hørte løben på gangen og en dør der blev smækket og få sekunder kunne de høre en der brækkede sig. Et par minutter senere hørte de fodtrin og banken på en dør. 

”Haz, er du okay?” spurgte Louis bekymret. 

Deres mor gik op ad trappen og så Louis stå uden for badeværelsedøren. 

”Jeg nåede det ikke Louis. Det er på hele mit,” nåede Harry at sige inden han kastede op igen. 

Louis tog i døren, der ikke var blevet låst, og gik ind. Han åbnede vinduet og knælede ved siden af sin lillebror. 

”Det er okay Haz, tøjet kan vaskes. Det piner mig at se dig have det så dårligt,” sagde Louis og lagde sin venstre hånd på hans ryg og begyndte at ae ham for at berolige ham. 

Deres mor kom hen til badeværelset og så Harry bukket over toilettet. 

”Åh min skat. Hvad er der galt?” spurgte deres mor. 

”Han vågnede op omkring kl. 6.45 og begyndte at kaste op, og han har næsten ikke lavet andet. Jo fra kl. 9 og så indtil middag kastede han ikke op, for der lå han og sov, ellers har han været herude,” sagde Louis. 

”Åh skat. Mark, ring til lægen, Harry har ikke lavet andet end at kaste op,” sagde deres mor. 

”Jeg ringer til Geoff, han skulle vist være hjemme nu,” sagde Mark. 

”Anne, Geoff kommer om 10 minutter,” sagde Mark. 

”Lyder godt,” sagde Anne. 

”Kommer Liam med far?” spurgte Louis. 

”Det ved jeg ikke Lou. Har I ellers haft en god weekend?” spurgte Mark. 

”Ja, vi har bare set film og spillet spil sammen,” sagde Louis. 

”Lyder som en typisk teenagerweekend,” sagde Mark. 

”Det var det også,” sagde Louis. 

”Tror I jeg kan holde suppe i mig?” spurgte Harry. 

”Muligvis skat, men jeg tror ikke vi har noget, og Jay er på arbejde,” sagde Anne. 

”Jeg tror ikke det er tøet op endnu Haz. Jeg tog det ud af fryseren kl. 7.15, og stillede det i køleskabet, men jeg tror ikke det er tøet endnu,” sagde Louis. 

”Øv, kunne godt have brugt noget lige nu,” sagde Harry og lagde sig indtil Anne, der nu have overtaget Louis’ plads. 

”Vi har suppe? Hvornår har hun været forbi med suppe?” spurgte Anne. 

”Hun var forbi fredag. Harry vågnede og havde feber og kvalme, så jeg sagde til ham at han skulle blive hjemme. Så ringede moster og så kom hun forbi fredag eftermiddag,” sagde Louis. 

”Åh lille skat,” sagde Anne. 

”Du tier stille Lou,” hviskede Harry. 

”Jeg havde heller ikke tænkt mig at sige noget,” sagde Louis. 

Det ringede på døren og Mark gik ned og åbnede. Han kom op igen efterfulgt af Geoff og Liam. 

”Og hvor er patienten så henne?” spurgte Geoff. I samme øjeblik lænede Harry sig ind over toilettet og kastede op igen. 

”Det besvarede mit spørgsmål. Hvis I alle sammen vil være så venlige at trække ud, så jeg kan få kigget på Harry,” sagde Geoff. 

Mark og Anne blev stående ude foran døren, imens Liam tog Louis ind på værelset. 

Louis faldt på sine knæ og begyndte at hulke. 

”Jeg har aldrig set ham være så syg og svag. Jeg ville ønske jeg kunne tage ham i mine arme og bare holde ham der,” hulkede Louis. 

”Louis, han skal nok klare sig. Fortæl mig om weekenden i stedet for. Jeg har slet ikke hørt fra dig siden torsdag,” sagde Liam. 

”Tja, jeg har også været lidt optaget,” sagde Louis. 

”Har i haft sex?” spurgte Liam lavt. 

”Nej ikke sex, men jeg har da suttet ham af, en helveds masse gange,” hviskede Louis. 

”Louis, det er jo fantastisk. Du må fortælle mig alt. Skriv det ned og send det til mig,” sagde Liam. 

”Skal jeg nok. Vil du ikke nok holde mig?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jo selvfølgelig,” sagde Liam og hev Louis op og trak ham ind til sig i et langt kram. 

Det bankede på døren og Geoff stak hovedet ind. 

”Jeg smutter igen, skal du med Liam eller bliver du?” spurgte Geoff. Liam kiggede på Louis. 

”Jeg kommer nu. Lou, skriv hvis du har behov for noget,” sagde Liam og slap Louis. 

”Skal jeg nok. Tak Li,” sagde Louis. 

Geoff og Liam tog afsted igen og Louis gik ud på gangen. 

”Louis, jeg skal forbi apoteket for at hente medicin til Harry, vil du kunne sidde inde ved ham og holde øje med ham?” spurgte Anne. 

”Selvfølgelig mor,” sagde Louis og gik ind på Harrys værelse. Harry lå på sin seng og lå klar med en spand i tilfælde af at han skulle begynde at kaste op igen. 

Louis gik over til sengen og satte sig på den anden side af Harry. 

”Har du det bedre pus?” hviskede Louis. 

”Lidt. Kvalmen er da faldet lidt til ro og Geoff gav mig råd til hvad jeg ville kunne få ned der ikke gør ondt, hvis det kommer op igen,” sagde Harry. 

”Det piner mig så meget at se dig så afkræftet. Ville ønske jeg kunne holde dig i mine arme indtil du blev rask igen,” hviskede Louis. 

”Put med mig,” sagde Harry. 

”Det ved du godt vi ikke kan,” sagde Louis lavt. 

”Bare denne ene gang. Jeg beder dig Louis, jeg har brug for dig,” tryglede Harry. 

”Så også kun denne ene gang,” sagde Louis og lagde sig bag Harry. Han begyndte at massere krøllerne. 

Louis kunne mærke at Harry var faldet i søvn, men blev ved med at massere. Louis kunne høre fodtrin på gangen og kiggede over på døren. Få sekunder efter kom Anne ind stille. 

”Har han kastet op mens jeg var væk?” spurgte Anne. 

”Nej, det har han ikke. Jeg ved godt jeg er noget tættere på end normalt, men det er kun denne ene gang. Det er kun fordi han har det så elendigt,” sagde Louis. 

”Det er fint Louis. Her er hans medicin. Der står på pakkerne hvor meget han skal tage af hver,” sagde Anne. 

”Okay mor. Jeg ved godt jeg ikke siger det ret tit, men jeg elsker dig mor,” sagde Louis. 

”Selvom du ikke siger det så tit, så ved jeg det inde i mit hjerte. Jeg elsker også dig Louis. Jeg ved ikke hvad jeg skulle gøre uden mine to babyer,” sagde Anne. 

”Mor, vi er nærmest voksne, jeg er i hvert fald snart,” sagde Louis. 

”Uanset hvor gamle i er, vil i altid være mine babyer,” sagde Anne og gik ud og lukkede døren. 

Louis lagde en hånd om Harry og hviskede ind i hans øre at han elskede ham og at han altid ville være der til at beskytte ham og holde ham tæt. 

Efter at have lagt der en halv times tid, trak han sig stille og roligt væk og gik over og tog Harrys computer fra bordet og satte sig tilbage i sengen. Han startede den og begyndte at surfe lidt rundt på nettet. Han skruede lyden ned på lavt niveau for ikke at vække Harry. Pludselig kunne han se der kom en besked fra Niall. 

**Niall:**  Hej buller. Har slet ikke hørt fra dig hele weekenden. Hvordan gik det med Louis? Fik du kysset ham og fundet ud af om han også kan lide dig? 

_Så Harry har snakket med Niall om sine følelser for mig. Jeg kan vel ikke bebrejde ham, når jeg har snakket med Liam om mine._  

**Harry:**  Harry har det ikke særlig godt lige nu, så han ligger og sover. 

**Niall:**  Hvem er så ved tastaturet? 

**Harry:**  big brother himself. 

**Niall:**  Louis? 

**Harry:**  har han andre søskende? 

**Niall:**  Den første besked jeg skrev, det er en anden Louis. 

**Harry:**  det er okay Niall. Jeg ved godt at Harry er vild med mig. 

**Niall:**  Hvordan fandt du ud af det? 

**Harry:**  det vil jeg lade Harry fortælle når han har fået sine kræfter igen. 

**Niall:**  Helt fint. Hvad fejler han? 

**Harry:**  han har kastet op det meste af formiddagen men har vist fået det lidt bedre nu. 

**Niall:**  Vil du have noget imod at snakke sammen? 

**Harry:**  slet ikke. 

Niall ringede op og Louis tog et head set fra sin bukselomme. 

”Hej Louis,” sagde Niall. 

”Hejsa fyr. Hvordan har du det?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jeg har det okay. Jeg synes det bliver svære og svære at være hernede, når min familie og venner er hjemme i England og Irland,” sagde Niall. 

”Det kan jeg godt forstå,” sagde Louis. 

”Louis?” sagde en svag Harry. 

”Jeg er lige her pus. Hvad har du brug for?” spurgte Louis og lagde en hånd på Harrys skulder. 

”Vand,” sagde Harry. 

”Okay, er straks tilbage,” sagde Louis og gik ned i køkkenet og hentede noget vand. 

”Værsgo pus,” sagde Louis da han rakte Harry en flaske vand. 

Louis kiggede på computeren og så hvor bekymret Niall så ud. 

”Pus, der er en der gerne vil sige hej til dig,” sagde Louis lavt. 

”Ikke mens jeg har det så dårligt Louis,” sagde Harry svagt. 

”Jeg er sikker på at han er ligeglad med hvordan du ser ud,” sagde Louis og tog headsettet ud og vidste jack-stikket til Niall, så han kunne se det var ude. Han skruede op for lyden igen. 

”Hej buller,” sagde Niall. 

”Niall?” spurgte Harry svagt. 

”Louis, tager du ikke computeren om på den anden side, så jeg kan se ham?” spurgte Niall. 

”Jo, øjeblik,” sagde Louis og gik om på den anden side med computeren. 

”Du ser forfærdelig ud buller,” sagde Niall. 

”Jamen tak skal du da have. Det er heller ikke fordi jeg har kastet op siden kl. lort i morges,” sagde Harry. 

”Undskyld, du ved det ikke var sådan ment. Jeg er bare bekymret for dig,” sagde Niall. 

”Det ved jeg godt du er, men jeg skal nok komme oven på igen. Så vidt jeg kunne forstå på Geoff var det en virus,” sagde Harry. 

”Jeg håber du snart bliver rask. Du har stadig en weekend du skal have fortalt mig om,” sagde Niall. 

”Ja, det har jeg,” sagde Harry og smilede. 

”Iih nu er jeg nysgerrig,” sagde Niall. 

”Louis, kan du ikke sige det?” spurgte Harry. 

”Nej, for det er kun dig der ved hvilke tanker der er gået gennem dit hoved,” sagde Louis. 

”Hvis jeg kan holde mad i mig i aften kan jeg fortælle om min weekend,” sagde Harry. 

”Okay. Jeg vil lade dig hvile igen buller. Louis vil du skrive hvis han ikke kan?” spurgte Niall. 

”Ja det skal jeg nok,” sagde Louis. 

”Tak, hej hej,” sagde Niall og lagde på. 

”Jeg håber det er i orden jeg lånte din computer,” sagde Louis. 

”Det er fint, så længe du ikke kigger i mine billeder eller noget,” sagde Harry. 

”Har du da nøgenbilleder liggende?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jeg er 15 år og hormonel,” sagde Harry. 

”Okay, kigger ikke i dine billeder så,” sagde Louis. 

”Tak,” sagde Harry. 

Resten af eftermiddagen gik med at Harry lå i sengen og kastede op et par gange, imens Louis var ved hans side. 

 

Om aftenen var Harry frisk nok til at snakke med Niall. Louis gik ind til sig selv for at give dem lidt fred, men også for at skrive lidt med Liam. 

”Hejsa,” sagde Harry med head set i ørene. 

”Hey, jeg kan se du har fået det lidt bedre,” sagde Niall. 

”Ja, selvom jeg kastede op et par gange mere i løbet af eftermiddagen,” sagde Harry. 

”Det er træls for dig. Det piner mig at jeg ikke kan gøre noget for dig, andet end at lytte til dig,” sagde Niall. 

”Også mig, så er det godt at Louis er her,” sagde Harry. 

”Når nu vi snakker om Louis, fortæl. Det eneste han har sagt er at han godt ved du kan lide ham, men hvad skete der i weekenden?” spurgte Niall. 

”Har du sagt noget til ham?” spurgte Harry. 

”Læs min første besked i dag,” sagde Niall. Harry læste deres lille samtale fra tidligere. 

”Hehe, sødt,” sagde Harry. 

”Tast løs buller, jeg vil have alle detaljer,” sagde Niall. Harry skrev og skrev og fik det endelig sendt afsted. Efter 5 minutter havde Niall fået læst det hele. 

”Hold nu kæft Harry. Det er vildt. Har i sat titel på eller?” spurgte Niall. 

”Det har vi slet ikke snakket om, men det kan vi jo som sådan heller ikke,” sagde Harry. 

**Niall:**  Hvis du tænker på om det er etisk korrekt, så fuck etikken! Hvis i vil være sammen, så være sammen. 

**Harry:**  hvad vil folk ikke sige? 

**Niall:**  Lad være med at tænke på det. Du elsker ham og han elsker dig. Kærlighed er kærlighed. Så længe i elsker hinanden burde alt andet være lige meget. 

**Harry:**  du har ret Niall. Jeg tror jeg vil sætte mig til at se en film. 

**Niall:**  Helt i orden buller. Vi skrives ved. 

”Jeg elsker dig,” sagde Niall. 

”Jeg elsker også dig,” sagde Harry og lagde på. 

 

Over de næste par måneder lykkedes det Louis og Harry at sove sammen tre gange uden at det gik hen og blev mistænkelig. 

Det var nu blevet december og dagen efter var juleaftensdag og Louis’ fødselsdag. Som sædvanligt var der ikke de store planer på selve dagen. Der skulle forberedes til juledag og selvom det var hans 18 års fødselsdag, sagde det ikke Louis ret meget. Han ville nu blive betegnet som en voksen med voksent ansvar, hvilket ville sige at han blev nødt til at finde sig et arbejde for at kunne betale sine regninger. 

 

Harry vågnede tidligt om morgenen den 24. Han havde pakket sin gave ind til Louis, men han havde også en ekstra gave til ham, som han håbede på at han ville kunne give ham om ikke så længe. Harry vidste, at selvom der var meget der skulle laves i dag, ville deres forældre først stå op klokken 9. hvilket ville give ham 2 ½ time til at give Louis sin fødselsdagsgave. 

Harry listede ud på gangen og ind på Louis’ værelse. Han kiggede over på sin storebror der lå og sov. Han listede over til hans seng og lagde sig under dynen. Louis havde det nogle gange med at ligge med spredte ben når han sov, og denne dag var en af de dage. Harry lagde sig mellem hans ben og begyndte lige så stille at spille Louis’ pik af. Da den var blevet halvstiv tog Harry den i munden og begyndte at sutte ligeså stille, fordi han ville nyde det så meget som muligt. Louis begyndte at røre på sig og stønne let. 

”Ha-a-arry hvad laver du?” hviskede Louis. 

”Jeg sutter din pik, hvad ser det ud som om jeg laver,” svarede Harry højt nok så Louis kunne høre det. 

”Ikke mens de er hjemme,” hviskede Louis. 

”De sover, og vågner ikke før klokken 9,” hviskede Harry. 

”Du lever livet farligt Harry” stønnede Louis lavt. 

”Det gør jeg,” sagde Harry og suttede videre. Da Louis kom Harry i munden bed han i sin pude for at dæmpe sine støn. Harry slikkede sig om munden og lagde sig oven på Louis. 

”Tillykke med fødselsdagen min egen,” sagde Harry og kyssede ham dybt. 

”Tak pusling. Så det var en fødselsdagsgave?” spurgte Louis. 

”Det var det. Håber du kunne lide den,” svarede Harry. 

”Jeg elskede den, og jeg elsker dig,” sagde Louis. 

”Jeg elsker også dig. Jeg håber snart vi er alene hjemme igen,” sagde Harry. 

”Det håber jeg også. Jeg savner din pik,” sagde Louis. 

”Den er lige her,” sagde Harry med et smørret grin. 

”Ja, men jeg kan jo ikke bare tage den når jeg vil vel,” hviskede Louis. 

”For min skyld må du gerne,” hviskede Harry. 

”Tak pusling, men jeg tror næppe at mor og far vil være så glad for det,” hviskede Louis. 

”Nej det har du nok ret i, hviskede Harry. 

”Du må nok hellere skynde dig tilbage på værelset inden de vågner,” hviskede Louis. 

Få sekunder efter kunne de høre soveværelsesdøren åbne og lukke og fodtrin på gangen. Harry skyndte sig at glide ned af Louis og gik i panik over hvor han skulle gå hen. Badeværelsesdøren blev lukket og låst og fem minutter senere blev den låst op og døren åbnet. I det øjeblik fik Harry en ide. Han gik op i sengen og begyndte at hoppe rundt. Louis’ dør blev åbnet og Anne kom ind. 

”Nå, der er nok en der har været tidlig oppe,” sagde hun henvendt til Harry. 

”Ja, og så tænkte jeg at jeg ville komme herind og irritere Louis,” sagde Harry og blev ved med at hoppe. 

”Hvis sengen går i stykker kommer du selv til at betale for en ny, din lille mide,” sagde Louis. 

”Hey, tal pænt til mig,” sagde Harry og hoppede tættere på Louis. 

”Jeg siger hvad det passer mig, og desuden er det min fødselsdag så du skal være sød ved mig,” sagde Louis. 

Harry hoppede ned og kom til at ramme Louis i skridtet. 

”AV for en i helvede,” råbte Louis imens han bukkede sig sammen i smerte. 

”Det må du undskylde, det var ikke med vilje,” sagde Harry. 

”Det ved jeg godt, men være sød at gå,” sagde Louis. Harry gik slukøret ud og ind på sit værelse. 

”Klarer du dig Louis?” spurgte Anne. 

”Ja, jeg skal bare ligge indtil smerten går væk,” sagde Louis. 

Louis’ telefon plingede og han kiggede på den. 

**Hazza:**  undskyld undskyld undskyld. Det var virkelig ikke med vilje. Jeg har det så dårligt over det. 

”Nu skal jeg nok lade dig være i fred skat. Jeg har alligevel en masse der skal laves i dag. Råb hvis der er noget,” sagde Anne og var på vej ud af døren men vendte sig rundt. 

”Tillykke med fødselsdagen min lille skat. Selvom du teknisk set er voksen nu, vil du altid være min lille skat,” sagde hun. 

”Tak mor. Jeg elsker dig,” sagde Louis. 

”Jeg elsker også dig skat,” sagde Anne og gik. 

Louis tog sin telefon og åbnede Harrys besked og svarede ham tilbage. 

**Louis:**  du skal ikke have det dårligt over det Haz, jeg skal nok klare mig. Det var dog lidt et beskidt trick når nu du ved hvor følsom den er lige nu. 

**Hazza:**  igen, jeg beklager dybt. Ville ønske jeg kunne kysse den bedre. 

**Louis:**  også mig, men det ville bare ende galt. 

**Hazza:**  ja det ville det nok. Er du sikker på du er okay? 

**Louis:**  ja, jeg har det fint Haz. Jeg skal bare ligge lidt. 

**Hazza:**  skal jeg komme med en ispose? Det skulle hjælpe siger de kloge hoveder. 

**Louis:**  det må du gerne. 

Harry gik nedenunder og hentede en ispose til Louis og tog den med op. 

”Her er din ispose,” sagde Harry og skulle til at gå igen. 

”Vent lige et øjeblik, jeg har noget jeg skal fortælle dig,” sagde Louis. 

”Hvad er det?” spurgte Harry. 

”Det er noget der skal viskes, så kom tættere på,” sagde Louis. 

Harry gik om til Louis og lænede hovedet ind, men i stedet for at hviske noget til ham, kyssede Louis ham dybt i stedet for. 

”Hvem lever nu livet farligt?” spurgte Harry lavt. 

”Jeg savnede dine læber. Desuden var det også for at forsikre dig om, at vi er okay. Jeg kan aldrig være sur på dig pusling,” sagde Louis lavt. 

”I lige måde. Jeg må hellere gå ned og hjælpe mor. Jeg ved, at om ikke ret længe vil hun komme op og spørge om ikke jeg kan hjælpe,” sagde Harry. 

”Okay. Jeg elsker dig til al evighed og endnu længere end det,” sagde Louis lavt og gav Harry et hurtigt kys. 

”I lige måde,” sagde Harry og gik ud af døren og ned mod trappen. Ganske rigtigt kom Anne op for at høre om ikke Harry ville kunne hjælpe. 

 

Efter aftensmaden og alt mad og forberedelse til juledag var overstået, sad familien og så julefilm. Mark gik oven på et kort øjeblik og kom ned med en kuvert i hånden. 

”Værsgo sønnike. Tillykke med fødselsdagen fra din mor og jeg,” sagde Mark. 

Louis åbnede kuverten og så at det var var et betalt kørekort. Louis begyndte at få tårer i øjnene og vidste slet ikke hvad han skulle gøre af sig selv. Han rejste sig og gav begge sine forældre et stort kram. 

Harry gik ovenpå og hentede sin gave. Han kom ned og gav den til Louis. 

”Harry, det er vel ikke hvad jeg tror det er?” spurgte Louis. 

”Det ved jeg ikke, åben og find ud af det,” sagde Harry. 

Louis åbnede gaven, og ganske rigtig det var det Louis troede det var. Det var den nye x-box. 

”Harry, det er jo alt for meget. Den har jo kostet vildt mange penge,” sagde Louis lettere chokeret. 

”Tja det er jo ikke hvert år at ens storebror bliver voksen, så derfor skulle der da bruges lidt ekstra penge,” sagde Harry. 

Louis rejste sig op og gik hen til Harry og gave ham et langt tæt kram. 

”Tusind tak Harry,” sagde Louis helt rørt. 

”Ingen årsag kære bror,” sagde Harry. 

 

Det var ved at være sent og Anne og Mark var for længst gået i seng. Harry sad sammen med Louis inde på Louis’ værelse. De kunne høre begge deres forældre snorke, så de var sikre på at det var sikkert at flette fingre og dele små kys. 

”Har du haft en god dag?” spurgte Harry. 

”Ja alt i alt har det været en rigtig god dag. Tusind tak for mine gaver. Jeg elsker dem,” sagde Louis og gav Harry endnu et kys. 

”Velbekom, jeg er glad for at du kan lide dem,” sagde Harry. 

”Du havde altså ikke behøvet at købe x-boxen til mig,” sagde Louis. 

”Det ved jeg godt, men det ville jeg altså. Når nu min eneste ene er blevet en rigtig mand skulle han jo have en ordentlig gave,” hviskede Harry og kyssede Louis dybt. 

”Du er så dejlig pusling. Jeg ved ikke hvad jeg skulle gøre uden dig,” hviskede Louis. 

”Det er du også Lou, og jeg aner heller ikke hvad jeg skulle gøre uden dig. Det kan være vi skulle få os noget søvn, ellers så kommer julemanden jo ikke,” sagde Harry og rakte tunge. 

”Julemanden er her allerede pusling,” sagde Louis og blinkede. 

”Hvad mener du? Og var det ikke dig selv der sagde at vi ikke skulle blinke til hinanden?” spurgte Harry lavt. 

”Jo, det sagde jeg godt nok, men der kan jo være svipsere,” sagde Louis og kyssede Harry. 

De fik ordnet deres aften rutiner og derefter lagde de sig under dynerne. Louis lagde sig bag Harry og lagde armen om livet på ham og de flettede fingre. 

”Sov godt min dejlige engel,” sagde Harry og kyssede Louis’ hånd. 

”Tak i lige måde min skønne Hazza,” sagde Louis og kyssede Harrys hals. 

 

Julemorgen klokken 6 om morgenen vågnede Louis op ved at han skulle på toilet. Da han kom tilbage så han at Harry havde lagt sig på ryggen.  _Min dejlige, skønne pusling. Du ser så sød og fredfyldt ud, når du sover. Jeg elsker dig så meget, og jeg er så glad for at du tog initiativet til starten på vores liv sammen. Når du om lidt mere end to år fylder 18, lover jeg dig, at vi kan være sammen som vi gerne vil._  

Louis lagde sig ned på sin side af sengen og prøvede på at falde i søvn, men hans tanker overfaldt ham.  _Der ligger han på ryggen og inviterer dig til at sutte ham. Du har før hørt at han godt kan være stille når han onanerer, så hvorfor skulle han ikke også kunne det når han bliver suttet._  Louis lagde sig under dynen og lagde sig mellem Harrys spredte ben. Han trak hans boxershorts ned under røven og tog pikken i hånden og kørte den op og ned et par gange inden han tog den i munden og begyndte at sutte let og pirre pikhovedet. 

”Åh Louis, det er skønt,” stønnede Harry meget lavt. 

Louis øgede tempoet lidt mere og lagde sine hænder op på Harrys bryst, og begyndte at nulre brystvorterne. 

”Åååh… åååh… Louis… din tunge og mund føles fantastisk om min pik,” stønnede Harry lavt. 

Louis tog munden af pikken. I stedet tog han hånden om den og spillede ham af stille og roligt imens han slikkede og suttede let på kuglerne. 

”Louis… jeg kommer snart… jeg kan ikke holde det tilbage… munden på pikken igen,” stønnede Harry lidt højere men stadig lavt nok, så ingen uden for værelset ville høre det. 

Louis tog munden om pikken igen, og 30 sekunder efter sprøjtede Harry sin sperm i munden på Louis som slugte det hele. Harry nåede at tage puden og bide i den inden han kom, for at dæmpe lydene. Louis slikkede sig om munden, trak Harrys boxershorts op igen og lagde sig oven på ham. 

”Glædelig jul min elskede pusling,” sagde Louis og kyssede ham dybt. 

”Tak i lige måde min egen,” sagde Harry. 

De lå og kyssede et kvarter indtil de blev enige om at det nok ville være en god ide at få noget mere søvn. 

De lagde sig med ryggen til hinanden fordi de vidste at deres mor ville komme ind og kigge. Ganske rigtigt, klokken 9 åbnede Anne døren indtil Louis’ værelse og så begge sine sønner ligge og sove. 

”Så i to sovetryner, det er tid til at stå op. Klokken er ni og vi har en skøn juledag foran os,” sagde Anne. Overraskende nok, var Louis den første til at røre på sig og vågne. 

”Glædelig jul mor,” sagde Louis og gabte. 

”Glædelig jul skat. Må jeg spørge til hvorfor Harry sover herinde?” spurgte Anne. 

”Da jeg kom tilbage fra toilettet efter at have gjort klar til at komme i seng, var han faldet i søvn, og jeg orkede ikke lige at bære ham ind i seng, så tænkte jeg, at så kunne jeg ligeså godt lade ham blive liggende,” sagde Louis. Louis så, at den store våde plamage på Harrys pude var synlig, fra da han kom. 

”Harry, din klaphat, du har savlet min pude til,” sagde Louis og klaskede til ham så han vågnede. 

”Hvaaad?” spurgte Harry træt. 

”Min pude, den har du oversavlet,” sagde Louis. Harry kiggede på pletten. 

”Jeg er teenager Louis, jeg kan ikke styre mine drømme om natten,” sagde Harry. 

”Så du har savlet over en våd drøm? Og så når du har sovet i min seng under min dyne, ad Harry,” sagde Louis og prøvede på at lyde som om han væmmes ved det. 

”Louis, nu ikke så hård ved din bror. Du ved jo selv at det ikke er noget man kan styre,” sagde Anne. 

Harry rejste sig op og strakte sig, og i det kom han i tanke om at han havde halvstiv pik i sine boxershorts, foran deres mor og Louis. Han skyndte at gemme sin bule og styrtede ud på badeværelset. 

”Maden vil være klar om en halv time, så sørg for at have været i bad inden da,” sagde Anne. 

”Det skal jeg nok mor,” sagde Louis. 

Anne gik ned i køkkenet og gik i gang med morgenmaden. 

Louis løftede dynen og så at hans pik stod i fuld flor.  _Okay, så jeg skal både nå at komme af med den her stive pik og i bad. Og det skal nås på en halv time. Jeg bliver nødt til at gøre det i badet, men Harry er derinde. Hvor ville jeg ønske jeg havde mit eget badeværelse._  

”Louis, hvis du skal nå at være færdig inden vi spiser skal du se at komme i gang,” sagde Mark da han tittede hovedet ind. 

”Harry er ude på badeværelset,” sagde Louis. 

”Brug vores så,” sagde Mark. 

Louis rejste sig, og havde et splitsekund glemt at hans pik var stiv. 

”Hold da op, det er da noget af en krabat du har dig der,” sagde Mark lavt så det kun var Louis der kunne høre ham. 

”Tja det er det vel. Jeg vil godt blive og snakke med dig far, men jeg bliver altså nødt til at komme i bad,” sagde Louis. 

”Selvfølgelig. Du bruger bare mine ting,” sagde Mark. 

”Ja, jeg havde i hvert fald ikke tænkt mig at bruge mors,” sagde Louis og viklede et håndklæde om livet og gik ind på sine forældres badeværelse. 

Louis nåede lige at blive færdig med at tørre sig, da Anne råbte at nu var maden klar. 

 

Juledag blev brugt hjemme ved Annes forældre sammen med Jay og hendes familie. Deres kusiner og fætter viste alle sammen hvor stolte de var over deres gaver. 

Da de kom hjem, var Louis og Harry klar til at gå i seng, men Anne og Mark holdte lidt på dem. 

”Okay, jeg ved godt i er trætte men, vi har noget at fortælle jer,” sagde Anne. 

”Hvad så?” spurgte Harry. 

”Fra den 30. december til 2. januar er i alene hjemme, da vi tager til Paris og fejer nytår,” sagde Anne. 

”Vi er alene nytårsaften?” spurgte Louis. 

”Ja, det er i, og ikke noget med at holde fest Louis, når du har Harry at kigge efter,” sagde Anne. 

”Det kunne jeg heller ikke drømme om mor,” sagde Louis. 

”Hvad med maden?” spurgte Harry. 

”Siden det jo er nytårsaften, så har jeg sørget for at der er torsk og t-bone steaks i fryseren til jer,” sagde Anne. 

”Virkelig mor? Ih jeg kan ikke vente med at lave mad nytårsaften,” sagde Harry og jublede. 

”Tilbehøret må i selv finde ud af. Vi tager afsted tideligt om formiddagen så i får pengene aftenen før,” sagde Anne. 

 

Den 29. om aftenen prøvede Anne at give kuverten med penge til Harry, men han sagde at hun skulle give den til Louis i stedet for. Hun kunne ikke helt forstå hvorfor, men gjorde det. Da de skulle i seng blev der krammet ekstra meget og længe. Anne lovede at de nok skulle ringe nytårsaften og ønske godt nytår. 

 

Da Harry vågnede næste dag havde han en underlig følelse i maven. Han gik rundt i hele huset og fandt ud af, at deres forældre var taget afsted. Han kiggede på uret og så at den var 10. Harry tog sine boxershorts af og løb en runde i huset helt nøgen inden han besluttede sig for at han hellere måtte vække Louis. 

Han gik op og åbnede hans dør og gik ind. Han satte sig på sengen og kiggede på sin nøgne bror. Hans pik begyndte at blive stiv af synet. Han tog om pikken og begyndte at spille den af ligeså stille. Han nulrede sine ene brystvorte og begyndte at stønne. Han begyndte at sætte tempoet op og stønnede højere. Pludselig mærkede han at hans hånd blev fjernet, han kiggede ned og så at Louis havde taget pikken i hånden. 

”Det er en af de bedste måder at blive vækket på,” stønnede Louis og kyssede ham dybt. 

”At se dig ligge nøgen gør mig altid så forbandet liderlig,” stønnede Harry. 

”I lige måde pusling,” stønnede Louis. 

Han kyssede ham en gang mere og lænede sig ned og begyndte at sutte i stedet for. Louis suttede og suttede i et stykke tid. 

”Åååh Lou… jeg kommer… jeg kommer… jeg… åååååååååååååååååååååååååhh,” stønnede Harry og Louis tog pikken ud af munden og fik i stedet spermen udover hele ansigtet og i håret. 

”Fuck du er så fræk pusling,” stønnede Louis. 

”Det er du også min egen,” sagde Harry. 

Louis satte sig på Harry og lænede sig ind og kyssede ham, og lod Harry slikke noget af sin egen sperm af. 

”Hvor ser du dejlig ud med min sperm over hele dit ansigt,” sagde Harry og kyssede ham igen. 

”Tak pusling. Jeg er sikker på du vil se ligeså godt ud med min sperm ud over hele dit ansigt også,” sagde Louis og kyssede ham. 

”Det må vi jo lade komme an på en prøve,” sagde Harry med et smørret grin. 

Louis lagde sig på ryggen og Harry var over ham med det samme. Han tog pikken i munden og begyndte at sutte løs imens Louis stønnede højere og højere. 

”Åååååååh pusling hvor er det bare så godt. Jeg elsker din mund om min pik,” stønnede Louis. 

Harry blev ved med at sutte og der var flere gange hvor han pirrede pikhovedet og hvor Louis var lige ved at komme men Harry stoppede og ikke ville lade ham komme endnu. Efter at have gjort det nogle gange kunne Louis ikke mere. 

”Ååååh ååååh åååh pusling… jeg kan ikke mere… min pik er ved at sprænges,” stønnede Louis. 

”Vil du gerne komme min egen?” spurgte Harry. 

”Meget gerne pusling,” sagde Louis. 

”Så kom min egen, skyd din dejlige varme sperm ud over hele mit ansigt,” stønnede Harry. 

Der gik ikke mere end 15 sekunder fra Louis havde fået tilladelse til at komme til han sprøjtede alt sin sperm ud over Harrys ansigt og op i hans hår. Harry gispede over alt den sperm der kom. 

”Er du okay pusling?” spurgte Louis forpustet. 

”Ja, helt fint. Det var noget af en fræk oplevelse,” sagde Harry. 

”Noget der skal prøves igen pusling?” spurgte Louis forpustet. 

”Helt sikkert. Næste gang skal jeg nok lade være med at pirre dig så meget og lade dig komme, for den her portion var da lige ved at kvæle mig,” sagde Harry. 

”Ja den var du jo lidt selv uden om pus,” sagde Louis. Harry lagde sig oven på Louis og kyssede ham og lod ham smage sin egen sperm. 

”Hvad er planerne så for i dag pusling?” spurgte Louis. 

”Vi skal ud og have handlet ind til de næste par dage, og du vil ikke kunne lide det næste vi skal,” sagde Harry og gjorde sig tung. 

”Pus du er noget tung, jeg kan næsten ikke trække vejret,” sagde Louis stakåndet. 

”Vi skal have gjort lidt rent også,” sagde Harry. 

”Åh, jeg har ikke engang været 18 i en uge endnu og du vil allerede have mig til at gøre voksenting, du er lidt streng synes jeg,” sagde Louis. 

”Beklager min egen men det skal gøres,” sagde Harry og kyssede ham dybt. 

”Okay, fint. Hvad med at vi tager et hurtigt bad, så vi kan komme ud og handle og så få det rengøring overstået,” foreslog Louis. 

”God ide,” sagde Harry og kyssede ham igen for derefter at rejse sig. 

”Mums for et lækkert syn, hvordan kan jeg da være så heldig at have så lækker en lillebror der forguder sin storebror og vil gøre alt for at han er glad,” spurgte Louis retorisk. 

”Okay, let så den der umådelig perfekte røv så vi kan komme i bad og komme videre med dagen,” kommanderede Harry. 

”Javel. Det kan godt ske du ser sød og uskyldig ud, men det er du sgu langt fra,” sagde Louis. 

”Vi må hellere få vasket din mund med sæbe, den er noget beskidt,” sagde Harry og blinkede. 

”Vi er så meget på røven,” sagde Louis. 

”Hvad mener du?” spurgte Harry og Louis rejste sig og gik over til ham. 

”Vi kan ikke lade være med at blinke til hinanden. Det er bare et spørgsmål om tid før vi kommer til at gøre det når de gamle er til stede,” sagde Louis. 

”Tja, vi er voksne mænd der har hormoner der er over det hele. Plus, de kan ikke vide om vi har nogle interne jokes sammen,” svarede Harry. 

”Du siger noget,” sagde Louis. 

”Det er godt observeret, lad os nu komme ud i bad Lou,” sagde Harry. 

De kom endelig i bad og fik tørret sig og fik tøj på. 

 

De kom hjem igen fra at have handlet en hulens masse ind. De bar hver især på 4 bæreposer. De fik sat alt på plads og sad og slappede lidt af inden de gik i gang med at gøre rent. 

 

Efter aftensmaden satte de sig ind i stuen og satte en film på. Louis lagde sig mellem Harrys ben og lå og nussede dem. Harrys telefon gav sig til at ringe. 

”Hallo,” sagde Harry. 

”Er det en langkrøllet, stankelbens fyr jeg snakker med?” spurgte en meget bekendt stemme. 

”Hvorfor ringer du til mig, det kommer jo til at koste vildt mange penge,” sagde Harry bekymret. Louis kiggede op på ham for at se om han kunne se hvem det var. 

”Det kommer kun til at koste almindelig takst. Jeg holder nytår hjemme,” svarede den bekendte stemme. 

”Ih hvor er det godt for dig buller. Det er godt at have dig hjemme igen, så længe det varer,” sagde Harry.  _Nårh, det er Niall han snakker med. Ja så kan man godt rumstere lidt,_  tænkte Louis og besluttede sig for at kysse og nappe lidt på Harrys inderlår. 

”Av, vil du godt stoppe engang tak,” sagde Harry. 

”Hvad er der galt Harry?” spurgte Niall. 

”Louis napper mig på inderlåret med munden og det gør en smule ondt,” sagde Harry. 

”Inderlåret? Er i alene hjemme?” spurgte Niall. 

”Ja det er vi, indtil den 2. januar, så vi har da nogle dage alene, hvilket er super dejligt, når han opfører sig ordentligt. Lige nu skulle man ikke tro at han var en knægt på 18 år,” sagde Harry. 

”Jeg ved du kan lide det pus,” sagde Louis og slikkede lidt alarmerende tæt på skridtet. 

”Lou-Louis, ikke nu,” stammede Harry. 

”Hvad laver han?” spurgte Niall. 

”Han har sin mund lige ud for mit skridt, ååååååh fuck,” sagde Harry da Louis slikkede udenpå hans boxershorts. 

”Det kan være jeg skal lægge på igen, så i kan have lidt kvalitetstid sammen,” sagde Niall. 

”Åååh… tak buller, vi snakkes ved i morgen,” stønnede Harry. 

”Det gør vi. Hyg jer,” sagde Niall og lagde på. 

”Åååååh Louis hvad skulle det til for?” spurgte Harry. 

”Jeg tænkte, når nu det var Niall ville det ikke gøre så meget,” sagde Louis. 

”Du er en værre en, er du,” sagde Harry. 

”Men det er det du elsker ved mig,” sagde Louis og slikkede oven på bulen igen. 

”Det kan du tro,” stønnede Harry. 

Louis lagde sig oven på Harry og gned deres stive erektioner mod hinanden. Louis lænede sig ned og kyssede Harry dybt og længe. 

 

”Louis?” spurgte Harry. 

”Hvad så pus,” svarede Louis og kiggede på ham. 

”Jeg tror jeg er klar,” sagde Harry. 

”Hvad er du klar til pus?” spurgte Louis. 

”Til at have sex. Jeg vil have din pik mere end bare ved blowjob. Jeg er klar til at mærke din pik oppe i mig,” svarede Harry. 

”Er du sikker pusling? Jeg venter gerne på at du er helt klar, for jeg vil ikke tvinge dig ud i noget du ikke er klar til endnu,” sagde Louis. 

”Jeg er mere end klar,” sagde Harry. 

”Lad os gå ovenpå så. Det er noget mere behageligt,” sagde Louis og trak Harry med ovenpå. 

 

De gik ind på Louis’ værelse og stod og kyssede i hvad føltes som flere timer. Harry lagde sig på sengen og Louis lagde sig ovenpå og kyssede Harry igen. De trak begge deres boxershorts af og lå nu helt nøgen. Louis kyssede Harrys hals og begyndte at kysse ned langs hans overkrop over hans brystvorter ned ad maven ned til den ventende, bankende erektion. Louis tog den i munden og begyndte at sutte op og ned i et stykke tid. 

”Inden jeg begynder på noget vil jeg være helt sikker på at du er klar pusling,” sagde Louis. 

”Jeg lover dig min egen, at jeg er klar,” sagde Harry. 

Louis rejste sig fra sengen og gik hen til sin kommode og hentede noget glidecreme og noget Harry ikke kunne se hvad var. 

Louis spredte Harrys ben og løftede dem lidt op så han bedre kunne komme til. Han kom noget glidecreme på sine fingre og kørte pegefingeren over Harrys blottet hul for at pirre ham, med hvad han havde i vente. Han begyndte ligeså stille at presse fingeren op i hullet. Harry mærkede den uvante følelse der prikkede lidt. Da fingeren var kommet helt ind begyndte Louis ligeså stille at trække den ud igen, for at stoppe halvvejs og presse den ind igen. 

”Ååh Louis det føles godt. Du må godt sætte tempoet lidt op,” stønnede Harry.  _Hvad min pus ønsker, skal han få._  Louis begyndte at øge tempoet lidt mere hvilket fik Harry til at stønne endnu mere. Louis trak fingeren ud igen. Pegefingeren fik nu selvskab af langefingeren og det udvidet Harrys hul en smule mere. Denne gang var Louis hurtigere til at øge tempoet og kørte sine fingre hurtigere ind og ud af sin brors stramme hul. Den tredje finger fandt nu sin vej op i Harry og han stønnede nu højere og højere. Louis fingerkneppede Harry i et godt stykke tid for at være sikker på at han ville kunne klare hans pik. 

”Hvordan har du det pusling?” spurgte Louis. 

”Åååååhh Louis jeg har det fantastisk. Det føles så godt. Jeg kan ikke vente med at få din pik op,” stønnede Harry. Louis lænede sig op og kyssede Harry dybt. 

”Du skal nok snart få min pik pusling. Jeg vil bare være sikker på at du er udvidet nok, så det ikke gør så ondt at få den op,” sagde Louis. 

”Jeg er klar, jeg kan godt klare det,” sagde Harry. 

”Okay, så finder jeg lige et kondom pus,” sagde Louis og kyssede ham igen. 

Louis trak sine fingre ud, og Harry følte sig helt tom inden i. Louis fik fundet et kondom og fik det rullet på. Han tog noget creme og smurte det på pikken og smurte lidt på hullet. Louis satte sig mellem Harrys spredte ben og satte pikken til hullet. Louis kiggede på Harry og de fastholdt blikket. Louis begyndte at presse pikken ind stille og roligt, og han kunne se på Harry at det gjorde ondt. Da pikhovedet var kommet ind holdte Louis en pause for at lade Harry vende sig til fornemmelsen. 

”Fuck hvor er du stor Lou,” jamrede Harry sig. 

”Er du okay pus?” spurgte Louis. 

”Ja. Jeg har aldrig haft det bedre,” sagde Harry. 

Louis lænede sig ned og kyssede Harry dybt. Uden nogen advarsel pressede Louis resten af pikken ind. 

”Åååååh fuck Louis. Jeg elsker det,” sagde Harry. 

Louis begyndt at øge tempoet og stødte hurtigere og hårdere. Lyden af hud der klaskede mod hinanden kunne høres i hele huset, og Harry kunne ikke dæmpe sine støn. Louis satte tempoet ned, for at nyde det så meget som muligt. De havde ikke travlt. Selvom det var Harrys første gang, stoppede det dem ikke for at prøve andre stillinger. De lå i ske da Louis stønnede at nu kunne han ikke holde sig mere og kom i kondomet oppe i Harry. Når man tænker på at de havde trukket deres orgasmer ud, var det en stor portion. Louis trak sig ud og lagde sig på ryggen for at få vejret. Harry lagde sig også på ryggen og begyndte at spille sin pik af imens han stønnede. Da han var lige ved at komme, lænede Louis sig over og satte munden om pikken og slugte Harrys store portion. 

”Det var den bedste første gang jeg kunne have håbet på. Det var så godt, og hvor føles du godt oppe i mig,” sagde Harry. 

”Hvor er jeg glad for det var en god oplevelse for dig pus. Det føltes også godt at være oppe i dig,” sagde Louis. 

”Vi er forbundet nu. Det er dig og mig for altid Louis,” sagde Harry. 

”Der er ingen jeg hellere vil være forbundet med end dig min pusling. Jeg elsker dig Harry,” sagde Louis og kyssede ham dybt. 

”Jeg elsker også dig Louis,” sagde Harry. 

 

Da klokken var gået hen og blevet mange, fik de ordnet deres aftenrutiner og lagde sig under dynen og faldt i søvn i hinandens arme. 

 

Næste morgen var Harry den første til at vågne op. Han kiggede over på Louis og smilede. Han fik løsnet sig fra Louis og gik på toilet. Da han kom tilbage lagde han sig på siden og beundrede Louis.  _Jeg kan ikke fatte at jeg rent faktisk er sammen med ham. Vi har selvfølgelig ikke en titel, endnu, men han er min og kun min. Og jeg er hans og kun hans. I går var den bedste dag i mit liv. Jeg kan ikke vente til vi skal have sex igen. Fuck jeg elsker dig Louis. Du betyder alverden for mig._  

Harry tog sin telefon og så at klokken kun var 9.  _I og med at det jo er nytårsaften kan vi godt sove længe._  Harry lagde sig ned igen og faldt hurtig i søvn. 

Da Harry vågnede igen var klokken blevet 12. Han stod op og gik ned i køkkenet og satte vand over til te. Han fandt æg og bacon frem og smækkede også hurtig en gang pandekagedej sammen. 

”Uuhm her dufter dejligt,” sagde Louis da han kom ind i køkkenet. 

”Hej min skønne. Har du sovet godt?” spurgte Harry og kyssede Louis da han lagde armene om livet på ham. 

”Rigtig godt. Hvad med dig pusling?” spurgte Louis. 

”Også godt. Jeg vågnede dog klokken 9, men tænkte at vi godt kunne sove længe, når nu vi skal være oppe hele natten,” sagde Harry og vendte en pandekage. 

”Det var da også tideligt at vågne,” sagde Louis og satte sig ved baren. 

”Ja, men jeg faldt da i søvn igen, efter at have beundret dig,” sagde Harry og smilede. 

”Nååå, så du lå og beundrede mig hva? Håber du kunne lide hvad du så, så,” sagde Louis og blinkede. 

”Jeg kan mere end lide det. Jeg elsker det. Du er så perfekt Louis, og jeg er så umådelig lykkelig,” sagde Harry. 

”Du er også perfekt Harry, og du gør mig så forbandet lykkelig. Jeg elsker dig så meget, og jeg ville ønske jeg kunne råbe det højt til hele verden,” sagde Louis. 

Imens Harry lavede mad til dem, kiggede de på hinanden kunne ikke lade være med at smile stort og ligne to forelsket idioter, hvilket de jo også var. 

Deres øjeblik blev dog afbrudt af Harrys telefon. 

”Hallo,” sagde Harry. 

”Hej min skat, hvordan går det med jer?” spurgte Anne. 

”Hej mor, det går godt. Jeg er lige ved at lave morgenmad til os,” svarede Harry. 

”Morgenmad? Det er midt på dagen Harry,” sagde Anne. 

”Det ved jeg godt, men vi er altså først lige stået op for en lille time siden,” sagde Harry. 

”Sådan må det jo være når man lader begge sine teenagedrenge være alene hjemme,” sagde Anne. 

”Ja, det må det. Hey du, fingrene væk,” udbrød Harry. 

”Hvad laver han nu?” spurgte Anne. 

”Han er ved at stjæle pandekager,” sagde Harry. Hvad Anne ikke vidste af var, at det i virkeligheden var Harrys pik som Louis pillede ved. 

”Madglade knægt,” sagde Anne. 

”Mor, jeg bliver nødt til at gå inden han spiser alle pandekagerne. Vi snakkes ved i aften,” sagde Harry og lagde på. 

”Er du da gået helt fra forstanden. Sæt nu jeg havde stønnet, hvordan skulle jeg så bortforklare det?” spurgte Harry. 

”Men det gjorde du heldigvis ikke pus,” sagde Louis og smilede et lumsk smil. 

”Du må vente til efter at vi har spist mad. Desuden skal vi også have pyntet lidt op,” sagde Harry. 

”Pusling, det bliver kun os to, behøver vi at pynte op?” spurgte Louis. 

”Nu har vi købt ind til det, så der bliver pyntet op,” sagde Harry. 

”Fint. Må jeg få et kys så i det mindste?” spurgte Louis. 

”Et kys må du altid få,” sagde Harry og kyssede Louis dybt. 

 

Efter de havde spist havde de sex igen og lå og puttede lidt inden det var tid til at pynte op i stuen. 

Da klokken blev 16 gik Harry ud i køkkenet og begyndte så småt at forberede så meget af maden han kunne. Imens han var ved at skære salat ringede hans telefon. 

”Godt nytår buller,” råbte Niall inden Harry kunne nå at sige noget. 

”Godt nytår til dig også buller. Det er faktisk et godt tidspunkt du ringer på,” sagde Harry. 

”Hvad så?” spurgte Niall. 

”Jeg har noget jeg skal fortælle dig,” sagde Harry. 

”Hvad?” spurgte Niall. 

”Louis og jeg havde sex i går aftes,” sagde Harry. 

”Virkelig? Ej hvor godt for dig buller. Hvordan var det?” spurgte Niall. 

”Selvom han varmede mig godt op gjorde det stadig vildt ondt. Jeg kan godt sige dig han er stor,” sagde Harry. 

”Dejligt buller, så blev du fyldt godt ud,” sagde Niall. 

”Det gjorde jeg. Han var så påpasselig med at det det ikke gjorde alt for ondt. Han er virkelig en skøn elsker. Iih jeg er så forelsket Niall, jeg har lyst til at råbe det højt til alle der vil høre,” sagde Harry. 

”Jeg er så glad på dine vegne buller. Du fortjener at være lykkelig,” sagde Niall. 

”Tak Niall,” sagde Harry. I samme øjeblik kunne man høre Louis stønne utrolig højt idet han fik orgasme. 

”Det var en der fik en god orgasme,” sagde Niall. 

”Ja, det lød da sådan. Jeg vil smutte igen buller, jeg er midt i aftensmaden. Tusind tak fordi du er min bedste ven. Jeg vil aldrig nogensinde kunne leve uden dig. Du betyder alverden for mig. Jeg elsker dig så meget,” sagde Harry. 

”For fanden Harry, du får mig jo til at græde. I lige måde krøllefyr. Jeg kan heller ikke leve uden dig. Jeg elsker også dig så meget. Vi snakkes ved næste år. Godt nytår buller,” sagde Niall. 

”Godt nytår buller,” sagde Harry og lagde på. I samme øjeblik dukkede Louis op i køkkenet. 

”Der var nok en der legede uden mig hva,” sagde Harry. 

”Beklager pusling, men kan trøste dig med at du var i mine tanker,” sagde Louis og kyssede ham dybt. 

”Det er jeg glad for. Det var altid noget det var Niall jeg snakkede i telefon med og ikke mor eller far,” sagde Harry. 

”Ja, det må man sige. Men du får rusketur i aften pus, det lover jeg dig,” sagde Louis og kyssede ham på kinden. 

”Det vil jeg glæde mig til,” sagde Harry. 

 

Maden blev færdig og de fik spist. Louis takkede Harry mange gange for for- og hovedretten og kneppede Harry til dessert. De brugte aftenen på at se fjernsyn og danse og kysse. Klokken 23.10 ringede Louis’ telefon. 

”Hallo,” fniste han. 

”Godt nytår min store dreng. Der er nok en der hygger sig,” sagde Anne. 

”Godt nytår mor. Hvordan ser fremtiden ud?” spurgte Louis. 

”Den ser god ud, men vi er altså kun en time foran jer. Sætter du mig ikke på medhør?” spurgte Anne. 

”Jo øjeblik mor. Harry din mor er i telefonen,” sagde Louis og fniste. 

”Så hjælp hende da ud din torsk hvis hun er i telefonen,” sagde Harry. 

”Haha, du er godt nok sjov hva?” spurgte Louis. 

”Rigtig meget! Godt nytår mor,” sagde Harry. 

”Godt nytår min skat. Opfører i jer ellers ordentligt?” spurgte Anne. 

”Ja, vi fik gjort lidt rent i huset i går og ellers har vi bare nydt at være alene hjemme,” sagde Harry. 

”Godt, at i kan være lidt fornuftige,” sagde Anne. 

”Det kan du takke din krølhåret søn for. Det var ham der tvang mig,” sagde Louis. 

”Det er godt at du har den effekt på ham Harry,” sagde Anne. 

”Det er også rart at se at du er blevet mere ansvarlig Louis,” sagde Anne. 

”Det kan du igen, kære moder, takke Harry for. Han er den mest hjælpsomme person jeg nogensinde har mødt, og så har han også en god portion tålmodighed. Det er ikke noget jeg siger tit, men jeg elsker sgu den krøltop,” sagde Louis. 

”Hvor varmer det mit hjerte at høre. Jeg elsker jer begge så meget, mine dejlige skønne drenge. Jeg vil smutte igen. Hav en rigtig god aften og kom nu godt ind i det nye år uden nogen skader,” sagde Anne. 

”Det skal vi nok mor. Vi elsker også jer. I må hygge jer,” sagde Harry. 

”I lige måde,” sagde Anne og lagde på. 

”Det er ikke noget jeg siger tit?” spurgte Harry med et løftet øjenbryn. 

”Nu var det jo mor vi snakkede med ik’. Jeg kan jo ligesom ikke fortælle hende at jeg siger det op til flere gange om dagen til dig, og at det har en dybere mening,” sagde Louis. 

”Åh hvorfor ikke da?” spurgte Harry retorisk og sarkastisk. 

”Men ja, jeg elsker dig min skønne pusling. Over de her par måneder har du hjulpet mig til at blive en bedre mand og vist mig hvad ægte kærlighed er,” sagde Louis og kyssede Harry dybt. 

”Jeg elsker også dig, og det har været mig mere end en fornøjelse. Du har også vist mig hvad ægte kærlighed er,” sagde Harry og besvarede hans dybe kys med et nyt dybt kys. 

De kiggede over på klokken og så at den var 23.45. 

”Louis, der er noget jeg har tænkt på længe,” sagde Harry lidt forsigtigt. 

”Hvad så pus, du ved du kan fortælle mig alt,” sagde Louis. 

”Kan vi sætte os?” spurgte Harry. 

”Selvfølgelig,” sagde Louis og de satte sig på sofaen. 

”Det her skal ikke lyde som om at jeg er utilfreds med os, men jeg vil gerne mere,” sagde Harry forsigtigt. 

”Det vil jeg også gerne pus, mere end noget andet,” startede Louis. 

”Men du tænker på hvad folk vil sige?” afsluttede Harry. 

”Ja. Liam har godt nok sagt at jeg skal glemme alt om etik og så bare være sammen med dig, men jeg kan ikke lade være med at tænke på hvad folk vil sige,” sagde Louis. 

”Vi behøver jo ikke fortælle folk det nu. Især fordi jeg kun er snart 16 år. Vi kan sagtens være sammen og så først fortælle folk det når jeg er fyldt 18. På den måde har mor og far ikke rigtig noget at skulle have sagt,” sagde Harry. 

”Julemorgen inden jeg vækkede dig med blowjob, tænkte jeg faktisk at når du er blevet 18 lover jeg dig at vi nok skal få det liv som vi gerne vil have,” sagde Louis. 

Harry kiggede på klokken og så at den var 23.55. 

”Louis William Tomlinson Styles, vil du være min kæreste?” spurgte Harry. 

”Harry Edward Tomlinson Styles, ja det vil jeg gerne,” sagde Louis og kyssede Harry dybt. 

I fjernsynet var de nu begyndt at tælle ned fra 30. De kiggede begge hen på fjernsynet og begyndte også at tælle ned. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 

”Godt nytår min skat,” sagde Harry. 

”Godt nytår min elskede,” sagde Louis og trak Harry tæt indtil sig og gav ham det dybeste kys, han nogensinde har givet. 

De kiggede hinanden dybt i øjnene og smilte stort fra det ene øre til det andet. 

 

Harry lagde sig i Louis' favn og de flettede fingre imens de lå og så fjernsyn og sang med på nogle af de kendte sange der blev spillet. 

Harry rejste sig fordi han skulle på toilet. Efter at han havde været på toilet gik han ind på sit værelse for at skifte til en overraskelse til Louis. Få dage efter jul, havde Harry været inde i en lingeributik og havde købt en g-streng, hofteholder og selvsiddende strømper, når nu han vidste de skulle være alene hjemme. 

Harry tog det på og skulle lige vende sig til følelsen af en blottet røv og et stykke stof oppe mellem ballerne. Efter han var blevet vant til følelsen kiggede han sig selv i spejlet og nød synet af sig selv. I et kort øjeblik overvejede han at gå ned i stuen og at de skulle have sex der, men det tænkte han var nok ikke en god ide. I stedet gik han hen og åbnede døren. 

"Skat, vil du komme herop? Jeg skal bruge din hjælp," kaldte Harry. 

"Kommer lige om 2 minutter skat, der er en god sang i fjernsynet jeg gerne lige vil høre færdig," svarede Louis. 

"Okay skat," sagde Harry og fik hurtigt tændt nogle lys og fik lagt sig på sengen og så forførende ud. 

Imens han ventede på Louis, lå han og gned på sin begyndende bule. 

”Hvad har du brug for hjælp til ska,” sagde Louis og tabte kæben over synet af Harry. 

”Min pik er så hård og er lige ved at sprænges,” sagde Harry. 

”Inden jeg hjælper dig skat, må jeg så sige at du ser knaldhamrende godt ud. Fuck du tænder mig lige nu,” sagde Louis. 

Harry kom på alle 4 med røven til Louis og vrikkede med den blottede røv. 

”Fuck du er så fræk skat. Du driver mig til vanvid i det der,” sagde Louis. 

”Godt at høre du kan lide det. Vil du hjælpe med min pik?” spurgte Harry. 

”Det kan du tro jeg vil skat,” sagde Louis og smed sit tøj. 

 

Louis gik over til sengen og fik vendt Harry om så han lå på ryggen. Louis trak stoffet til side og tog Harrys bankende erektion i munden. I takt med at Louis suttede hurtigere og hurtigere, stønnede Harry højere og højere. Efter noget tid skubbede Harry Louis af og skubbede ham ned at ligge. Det var nu Harrys tur til at tage Louis’ bankende erektion i munden og begynde at sutte på den. Da den var blevet godt stiv kiggede Harry op på Louis. 

”Skat, jeg vil ride dig,” stønnede Harry. 

”Helt fint med mig skat,” stønnede Louis. 

Harry satte sig overskrævs på Louis og lænede sig ned og kyssede ham længe. Harry rejste sig og gik over og hentede glidecremen og et kondom og satte sig foran Louis. Han rullede kondomet på og kom noget glidecreme på pikken. Han tog noget glidecreme på fingrene og fingerkneppede hurtigt sig selv for at blive udvidet. Da han følte han var udvidet nok, tog han pikken og førte den op til hullet. Han satte sig stille og roligt ned over pikken og tog den langsomt op i sig. Han begyndte at hæve og sænke sig på pikken og kunne ikke skjule hvor tændt han var. Han stønnede højt og efter noget tid tog han hele pikken op i sig og begyndte at ride Louis hurtigere og hårdere. De stønnede om kap og efter et godt stykke tid kunne Louis ikke holde sin orgasme tilbage og kom i kondomet oppe i Harry. Harry kunne mærke sin orgasme og der gik heller ikke længe før han skød sin sperm over Louis’ mave. 

”Fuck hvor var det frækt,” sagde Harry. 

”Utrolig meget. Jeg elsker at se hvor meget du nyder min pik skat. Og du ser jo umådelig godt ud i g-streng, hofteholder og selvsiddende strømper. Hvad bliver det næste du finder på; kjole og make-up?” spurgte Louis. 

”Det kunne da godt være, hvis det er det du vil se mig i,” sagde Harry og blinkede. 

”Fuuuuck det kunne være frækt at se skat. Så skal det være en af de kjoler med dyb udskæring så jeg kan se din lækre overkrop,” sagde Louis og kyssede ham. 

”Jeg skal se hvad jeg kan finde skat, men det varer jo heldigvis ikke lang tid før vi er alene igen. De plejer jo altid at tage alene afsted i vinterferien. Men skulle vi ikke tage og gå i bad engang?” spurgte Harry. 

”Jo lad os det skat, men det kræver jo at du rejser dig ikke min elskede,” sagde Louis og nussede hans lår kærligt. 

Harry rejste sig og trak Louis med ud på badeværelset. Han fik trukket sine strømper af og tog hofteholderen af. Da han skulle til at tage g-strengen af blev hans hænder slået væk. Louis knælede foran ham og nappede blidt på Harrys hofteben hvorefter han greb fat i den lille trusse med munden og trak den ned og afslørede en halv stiv pik. 

”Der er nok en der ikke har fået nok hva?” spurgte Louis med et lumsk smil. 

”Det var alt den snak om mig i kjole og så begyndte jeg at forestille mig det og det kunne pikken altså godt lide,” svarede Harry. 

”Det kan jeg godt forstå. Glæder mig også til at se dig i det,” sagde Louis og begyndte at slikke på skaftet. 

”Åååh skat,” stønnede Harry. 

”Er det godt skat?” spurgte Louis. 

”Meget, fingerknep mig også,” sagde Harry. 

”Der er nok en der er noget krævende hva,” sagde Louis. 

”Please Lou,” tiggede Harry. 

Louis rejste sig op og trak Harry tæt ind til sig. Han tændte for vandet der ramte dem begge og gjorde dem våde. Louis lænede sig ind og kyssede Harry inderligt, dybt og længe. Harry stod med spredte ben i håbet om at Louis ville begynde at fingerkneppe ham. Heldigvis for Harry skulle han ikke vente længe. Uden nogen advarsel fik Louis gjort sine fingre våde og stak dem dybt op i Harry. Harry stønnede mod Louis mund og Louis smilte gennem kysset. Louis kørte fingrene ind og ud i et tempo der fik Harry til at stønne som en gal. 

"Åååh fuck det er godt. Dine fingre føles altid så godt oppe i mig. ÅH FUCK LIGE DER," udbrød Harry da Louis ramte hans g punkt. Louis begyndte at massere punktet og Harry kunne ikke holde sig oprejst, så han trak Louis med ned på deres knæ. Louis blev ved med at massere punktet og Harry var ved at gå op i sømmene af hvor godt det føltes. Han kunne mærke sin orgasme komme rullende og han kunne ikke nå at advare Louis. Han sprøjtede og sprøjtede og sprøjtede og stønnede og stønnede og stønnede. Da han var færdig faldt han sammen på Louis' skød. Louis trak fingrene ud og fik slukket for vandet med en smule besvær. Han satte sig ned på røven og fik lagt Harry så han lå behageligt. 

"Er du okay skat?" Spurgte Louis og begyndte at massere Harrys våde krøller. 

Harry svarede ikke, han var stadig helt høj af orgasmen. 

 

Efter noget tid havde Harry fået sin tale igen. 

"Det var den bedste orgasme jeg nogensinde har fået. Fuck hvor var det godt. Jeg er så udmattet nu, jeg kan ikke engang vaske mig," sagde Harry. 

"Jeg skal nok vaske dig skat," sagde Louis. 

Louis fik vasket ham og tørret ham og bar ham ind i sengen. Louis gik hurtigt ned i køkkenet og fandt en banan og lidt chokolade. 

"Her skat, spis det," sagde Louis og rakte bananen og chokoladen til Harry. 

Harry fik det spist og kunne mærke at han fik en smule mere energi. Han kiggede over på sit ur. 

"Klokken er allerede 3.30. Hvordan kan det være at tiden altid skal gå så hurtig når vi har sex?" Spurgte Harry træt. 

"Fordi vi er så opslugt og tænker ikke over tiden. Plus når vi ved at vi kan tage os god tid går tiden jo meget hurtigt," sagde Louis. 

"Sandt nok. Er det okay at vi går i seng nu skat?" Spurgte Harry. 

"Selvfølgelig skat. Jeg går lige en runde og får slukket alt lys og tv’et så kommer jeg tilbage. Hvis du nu skulle være faldet i søvn når jeg kommer tilbage, så husk at jeg elsker dig af hele mit hjerte og med hver eneste fiber i min krop. Du er mine eneste ene og mine skønne kæreste," sagde Louis og kyssede ham dybt. 

"Jeg elsker også dig skat af hele mit hjerte og med hver eneste fiber i min krop. Du er også min eneste ene og min elskede dejlige kæreste," sagde Harry og kyssede ham tilbage. 

Louis gik rundt i huset og fik slukket alt og vendte tilbage til Harrys værelse hvor Harry, som forventet, var faldet i søvn. Louis gik hen til sengen og fik lagt sig bag Harry. Han trak dynen over dem og så lagde han sig ellers også til at sove. 

 

  1. januarbrugte de dagen i sengen med undtagelse af de obligatoriske toiletbesøg og når der skulle hentes mad i køkkenet. Harry var stadig ikke helt ovre orgasmen fra nattens leg i badet. Ind imellem fik han stadig kuldegys. Dog lignede han mest af alt en der var fuld. Han var dog også fuld; fuld på kærlighed. Aftensmaden skulle egentlig bestå af mørbradgryde, men fordi Harry ikke helt stolede på sig selv, og Louis følte sig ikke klar til at lave så stor en ret endnu, endte de med at bestille pizza. 
  2. januarsov de også længe og da Harry vågnede var Louis ikke i sengen. Harry var mere frisk og man kunne nu ikke længere se på ham at han var fuld på kærlighed. Han gik ud på badeværelset og fik ordnet sin morgenrutine. Dernæst kunne han høre lyde nede fra køkkenet. Harry gik ind og tog boxershorts på og gik nedenunder ind i køkkenet. 



”Godmorgen skat. Har du sovet godt?” spurgte Louis der var i gang med at lave morgenmad til dem begge. 

”Godmorgen, ja hvad med dig skat?” spurgte Harry. 

”Jeg har også sovet godt. Du ligner en der er kommet ovenpå igen,” sagde Louis. 

”Jeg har det også meget bedre i dag. Det skal åbenbart tage mig halvanden dag at komme ovenpå igen efter sådan en omgang,” sagde Harry. 

”Det må vi huske til næste gang, så du ikke ligner en fuld kærlighedssyg idiot foran de gamle,” sagde Louis. 

”Jamen jeg er en kærlighedssyg idiot,” surmulede Harry. 

”Det ved jeg godt du er skat, og det er jeg jo også selv, men derfor skal vi jo ikke vise det over for de gamle vel,” sagde Louis. 

”Ikke endnu i hvert fald. De næste 2 år må meget gerne gå hurtigt, jeg kan ikke vente med at fortælle hele verden at vi er sammen,” sagde Harry. 

”Det kan jeg heller ikke skat,” sagde Louis og kyssede Harry dybt. I samme øjeblik ringede Louis’ telefon. 

”Hallo,” sagde han en smule for glad. 

”Hej skat. Jeg ville lige fortælle at vi sidder i lufthavnen nu og venter på at kan gå om bord på flyet. Så om 6 timer ca. er vi hjemme,” sagde Anne. 

”Okay, helt fint. Så i spiser med?” spurgte Louis. 

”Ja det gør vi. Hvad står menuen på?” spurgte Anne. 

”Den står på mørbradgryde, og før du siger noget mor, nej det er ikke mig der laver maden,” sagde Louis. 

”Jeg havde skam også tænkt at det ville være Harry der lavede den. Havde i en god aften?” spurgte Anne. 

”Ja, stille og rolig, vi sad og så fjernsyn indtil omkring halv fire og så gik vi i seng,” sagde Louis. 

”Godt at høre. Jeg vil smutte igen skat, vi ses senere,” sagde Anne. 

”Det gør vi mor. Kan i have en god flyvetur hjem,” sagde Louis. 

”Det håber vi da. Hej hej skat,” sagde Anne og lagde på. 

”Hvornår kommer de hjem?” spurgte Harry. 

”Om omkring 6 timer,” sagde Louis. 

”Okay, det giver os rig mulighed for at få luftet ud i hele huset. Her kan virkelig lugtes at der er nogen der har haft sex,” sagde Harry. 

”Hehe ja. Vi må også heller få ordnet badeværelset også. Der sidder noget sperm på den ene af væggene inde i bruseren,” sagde Louis. 

”Nå, så det gør der,” sagde Harry med et glimt i øjet. 

”Nej skat, det er ikke nyt sperm. Det er fra nytårsaften. Imens du var i din lille trance og kom ned fra din orgasme, sprøjtede jeg på væggen,” sagde Louis. 

”Frækt min skat. Skal vi se at få noget morgenmad?” spurgte Harry. 

”Ja lad os det, skat,” sagde Louis og fik sat mad på tallerkner og satte dem på disken. 

 

Efter morgenmaden tog de en hurtig tur og fik ellers luftet ud i hele huset og Louis fik taget badeværelset. Harry tjekkede en sidste gang for at se om han havde alt til aftensmaden. Det havde han, så de satte sig ind i stuen og stenede en masse film. 

 

De hørte hoveddøren blev åbnet og hørte kufferter blive trukket over gulvet. 

”Så er vi hjemme drenge,” råbte Anne. 

”Du behøver ikke råbe mor, vi er herinde i stuen,” sagde Harry. 

”Åh, jeg havde slet ikke lagt mærke til at fjernsynet kørte. Hej mine skønne børn,” sagde Anne da hun trådte ind i stuen. 

”Goddag kære moder. Hvordan var jeres lille nytårsferie?” spurgte Louis. 

”Den var god. Har i opført jer ordentligt?” spurgte Anne. 

”Ja, der har ikke været noget der,” sagde Harry. 

”Det var godt. Hvordan smagte maden jer nytårsaften?” spurgte Anne. 

”Den smagte sublimt. Krølle skulle tage at overveje at blive kok,” sagde Louis og puffede til Harry. 

”Stop din klaptorsk. Det er en hobby ikke en levevej. Nej så vil jeg hellere lave noget andet,” sagde Harry. 

”Når nu vi snakker om mad, var det så ikke en idé at få startet på maden, sagde du ikke at den skulle have et par timer?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jo. Bare fordi du er ældst er det ikke ens betydende med at du skal kommandere med mig,” sagde Harry. 

”Jeg siger hvad det passer mig krølle,” sagde Louis og uglede Harrys hår. 

”Stop så!” sagde Harry og gav ham et blik der sagde  _hvis du ikke stopper nu,_ _køber jeg ikke nogen kjole_. 

”Okay fint. Jeg skal nok stoppe, men du lovede du ville købe den,” sagde Louis og gav Harry et lumsk smil. 

”Harry, man overholder sine løfter,” sagde Anne. 

”Ja, Harry. Man overholder sine løfter,” sagde Louis og smilte det lumske smil igen. 

”Og hvad angår dig Louis, så vær sød ved din bror,” sagde Anne. 

”Det er bare søskendekærlighed mor. Krølle ved, jeg ikke mener noget ondt med det,” sagde Louis og gav Harry et dask på låret. 

”Ja, og han ved også at han får tilbage af samme skuffe på et tidspunkt,” sagde Harry og rejste sig. 

Han gik ud i køkkenet og fik startet på maden. 

 

Det var dagen inden Harrys fødselsdag og som sædvanlig var Harry i skole. Louis sad og spillede med Liam som sædvanlig, da det bankede på døren. 

”Hæng på engang Li, kom ind,” sagde Louis. 

Anne åbnede døren og trådte indenfor. 

”Louis, har du tænkt på en gave til Harry?” spurgte Anne.  _Ja, vække ham med blowjob_ _og give ham et igen inden han skal sove_. 

”Nej, synes det har været lidt svært at finde noget til ham,” sagde Louis. 

”Det var meget heldigt, for din far og jeg har tænkt på noget,” sagde Anne. 

”Hvorfor sætter du dig ikke ned mor,” foreslog Louis. Anne satte sig på sengen. 

”Hvad har i tænkt på?” spurgte Louis. 

”Når nu vi tager på vores årlige tur til Sverige, er i jo alene hjemme, og eftersom du er fyldt 18 år er du jo voksen nu,” begyndte Anne. 

”Mind mig ikke om det, mor,” sagde Louis. 

”Så derfor tænkte vi, om i måske ville et sted hen i landet i vinterferien. Jeg ved godt det er med kort tids varsel, men er der nogle steder, du tænker Harry ville kunne tænke sig at se?” spurgte Anne. 

”Han har altid sagt han gerne vil til London,” sagde Louis. 

”Okay, så får vi booket hotel til jer. Er det okay i bor på samme værelse?” spurgte Anne.  _Mere end okay. Jeg ville ønske vi kunne få en dobbeltseng men det er lige at afsløre os_. 

”Ja det er okay. Det er jo ikke fordi vi skal dele seng,” sagde Louis.  _Gid vi skal_. 

”I får selvfølgelig også penge til et Oyster Card hver så i kan komme rundt, og senest søndag vil jeg have en liste over hvad i gerne vil se, så vi kan se hvor mange penge i skal have med,” sagde Anne. 

”Jeps. Harry bliver ellevild,” sagde Louis. 

”Det håber jeg da,” sagde Anne. 

”Det skal han nok blive mor. Det er jeg sikker på,” sagde Louis. 

”Det var godt. Nå, jeg vil lade dig spille videre. Hils Liam,” sagde Anne. 

”Den er hermed overbragt. Han er stadig på Skype,” sagde Louis. 

”Okay. Hej Liam,” sagde Anne. 

”Han sagde ’Hej Anne’,” sagde Louis. 

”Vi ses senere skat,” sagde Anne og forlod Louis’ værelse og lukkede døren efter sig. 

Louis vendte sig mod computeren igen. 

”Harry bliver da vildt glad,” sagde Liam. 

”Det gør han. Det kommer til at blive ulideligt at være sammen med ham indtil vi skal afsted,” sagde Louis. 

”Nej det gør ej. Du kommer til at elske det. Desuden tænk på hvor meget tid i får sammen,” sagde Liam. 

”Ja, det er dejligt. Alt det vi skal se i London,” sagde Louis. 

”Hvis i kan tage øjnene fra hinanden og holde fingrene fra hinanden,” sagde Liam. 

”Haha ja, men det tror jeg nu nok han skal sørge for,” sagde Louis. 

”Hæng lige på Lou. Hey bullerfis, hvad så?” sagde Liam til en på sit værelse. 

”Jeg tænkte bare på at hænge ud på dit værelse. Mor og far er taget afsted på deres date,” kunne Zayn høres i baggrunden. 

”Okay. Jeg tager lige et par runder mere med Louis, så har du min fulde opmærksomhed,” sagde Liam til Zayn. 

”Bare tag jer god tid. De er alligevel ude til meget sent,” sagde Zayn. 

”Ja, men nogen har det jo med at trække tingene ekstra meget ud ikke,” sagde Liam. 

”Trække hvad ud?” spurgte Louis. 

”Han er din bedste ven og du har ikke sagt noget til ham musen” hentydede Zayn. 

”Nej, det har jeg ikke,” sagde Liam. 

”Vent lige et øjeblik. Er i?” spurgte Louis. 

”Ja det er vi,” svarede Liam velvidende hvad det var Louis hentydede til. 

”Siden hvornår?” spurgte Louis. 

”Vi har været sammen siden 3 uger før i fandt sammen,” sagde Liam. 

”3 uger?!?” Louis var en smule chokeret. 

”Dagen efter min fødselsdag, hvor de gamle var på date, blev jeg overfaldet med dybe kys og Zayn der fortalte at han var forelsket i mig,” sagde Liam. 

”Så da du snakkede om at hvis der skete noget, ville forholdet ikke være det samme, snakkede du af personlig erfaring?” spurgte Louis. 

”Ja, det gjorde jeg, og det var ikke nemt at skulle skjule det for de gamle de første par uger,” sagde Liam. 

”Det kan jeg udmærket godt forstå. Sådan har jeg det også må jeg indrømme,” sagde Louis. Louis havde slet ikke bemærket at Harry var kommet ind på værelset. Harry havde lagt sig på sengen og lå og kiggede på Louis. 

”Men jeg mente det jeg sagde med etikken. Nu kan vi så bare vente 11 ½ måned på at Zayn bliver 18 så vi kan flytte sammen og begynde vores liv sammen,” sagde Liam. 

”Ja, i er heldige. Her skal vi vente 2 år, men det gør jeg også hellere end gerne. Jeg kunne simpelthen ikke ønske mig en bedre lillebror. Den krøltop er bare den bedste nogensinde. Jeg kan godt fortælle dig, hvis der er nogen som bare tænker på at gøre ham fortræd så har jeg slået dem i gulvet fem gange. Der er ingen der skal røre ham,” sagde Louis. Harry blev helt rørt og rejste sig lydløst og gik over til Louis og lagde armene om halsen på ham. Louis gispede, men slappede af da det gik op for ham at det var Harry. 

”Lou, er du okay?” spurgte Liam lettere bekymret. 

”Ja, helt fint. Blev bare lige overfaldet af en krøltop,” sagde Louis. 

”Jeg elsker dig,” hviskede Harry ind i Louis’ øre. 

”Jeg elsker også dig,” hviskede Louis tilbage. 

”Det kan være vi skal stoppe. Jeg har i hvert fald en liderlig lillebror jeg skal se til,” sagde Liam. 

”Ej, det må du ikke sige,” sagde Louis. 

”Heh, sidder du og får stiv pik Lou?” spurgte Liam med et smil. 

”Ja, jeg gør så. Nå, smut nu med dig og hjælp Zayn med hans problem. Vi snakkes ved Li,” sagde Louis. 

”Det gør vi Lou,” sagde Liam og sluttede deres opkald. 

Louis drejede sig i stolen og rejste sig op. Han gav Harry et tæt langt kram. 

”Jeg mente hvert et ord,” sagde Louis. 

”Det ved jeg godt, og i lige måde,” sagde Harry. 

”Drenge, der er mad,” råbte Anne. 

”Vi kommer nu,” råbte Harry tilbage. 

 

Louis havde sat sin alarm til klokken 5.30. Han gik på toilet og fik ordnet sin morgenrutine. Derefter listede han ind på Harrys værelse. Han stod og beundrede sin skønne kæreste og listede så over til sengen. I dag var endnu en af de dage hvor Harry lå med spredte ben. Louis løftede dynen fra fodenden og møvede sig op mellem Harrys ben. Han begyndte at kysse op langs Harrys venstre lår til han kom om til den blottede halvstive pik. Harry havde det altid med at få våde drømme om natten. Louis begyndte at slikke på den og den begyndte at reagere. Da pikken begyndte at stritte lidt mere tog Louis den i munden. Harry begyndte at stønne og sukke lavt. Hans hænder fandt Louis’ hår og begynde at kramme i det og trække let i det. 

Efter 10 minutter træk Harry i håret for at fortælle ham at han skulle stoppe. Louis tog munden af pikken, og kyssede op langs maven og overkroppen til han nåede op til halsen. Han gav halsen et par kys og nåede op til kæben. Louis’ tænder løb blidt over den og så fandt munden ellers Harrys mund. Louis gav ham et par hurtige kys, hvilket Harry ikke helt kunne nøjes med så han kyssede ham dybere og længere. 

”Tillykke med fødselsdagen min skat,” hviskede Louis. 

”Tak skat. Bedste måde at blive vækket på. Hvad er klokken egentlig” spurgte Harry. 

”Den er 5.50,” hviskede Louis. 

”Det er jo tidligt,” hviskede Harry. 

”Ja, men vi skal jo ikke risikere at mor kommer ind vel. Desuden gengælder jeg bare tjenesten,” hviskede Louis. 

”Tak skat, det er dejligt af dig,” hviskede Harry. 

”Kan jeg fortsætte med at sutte dig nu?” spurgte Louis. 

”Ja tak,” sagde Harry. 

Louis lagde sig igen ned mellem Harrys ben og begyndte at sutte pikken igen. Der gik 10 minutter så kom Harry Louis i munden. Harry bed i sin pude for at mindske lydene. 

”Jeg vil sutte dig også skat,” hviskede Harry. 

”Det er der ikke tid til skat, men du kan få lov i aften,” hviskede Louis. 

De lå og puttede lidt så Harry kunne få vejret. 

 

Klokken 6.30 kunne de høre soveværelsedøren åbnes og fodtrin mod badeværelset. 

”Det undre mig at hun bruger det på gangen når de har deres eget,” sagde Louis lavt. 

”Også mig, men hvordan vil du forklare at du er herinde så tidligt?” spurgte Harry lavt. 

”Tjaa, din plan virkede jo ganske godt,” hviskede Louis og blinkede til ham. 

”Rammer du pikken, får du ingenting i aften,” hviskede Harry. 

”Skal jeg nok lade være med,” hviskede Louis. 

De hørte Anne låse døren oppe på badeværelset. Louis rejste sig og lagde dynen over Harry. Heldigvis havde Louis’ bule fortaget sig. Han rejste sig op i sengen og begyndte at hoppe rundt. Anne åbnede døren. 

”Louis, hvad laver du?” spurgte Anne. 

”Tjaa, han hoppede i min seng på min fødselsdag, så er det også kun passende at jeg hopper i hans på hans fødselsdag,” sagde Louis. 

”Louis, du er 18 år,” sagde Anne. 

”Og? Jeg er utrolig barnlig,” sagde Louis. 

”Ligesom du sagde til mig, siger jeg det samme til dig; hvis sengen går i stykker betaler du selv for en ny,” sagde Harry. 

”Jaja. Tillykke med fødselsdagen Haz,” sagde Louis. 

”Tak, vil du godt stoppe nu. Jeg skal op og gøre mig klar til skole,” sagde Harry. 

”Nej det skal du ikke. Jeg har skrevet på elevintra at du holder fri i dag,” sagde Anne. 

”Jamen mor,” begyndte Harry at beklage sig. 

”Ikke noget jamen. Du holder fri i dag, så hvis du vil sove noget længere så gør du det, skat,” sagde Anne. 

Anne gik over til ham og lænede sig ned og kyssede ham på panden. 

”Tillykke med fødselsdagen min dreng,” sagde Anne. 

”Tak mor,” sagde Harry. 

”Vil du sove noget mere Harry?” spurgte Anne. 

”Ja det vil jeg egentlig gerne,” sagde Harry. 

Louis hoppede ned af sengen og han fulgte med Anne ud. Louis gik tilbage på værelset og Anne fulgte efter. 

”Hvad så mor?” spurgte Louis. 

”Foregår der noget mellem jer?” spurgte Anne ligeud. 

”Nej! Han er min bror,” sagde Louis. 

”Louis. Jeg er ikke blind eller dum. Jeg kan godt se at i er blevet tættere end hvad i har været før i tiden, og at i ser på hinanden på en helt anden måde,” sagde Louis. 

”Luk døren mor,” sagde Louis lavt og sukkede. Anne lukkede døren og satte sig ved siden af Louis. 

”Hvad sker der mellem jer to?” spurgte Anne lavt. 

”Jeg ville ikke fortælle dig det før om 2 år, men jeg kan se jeg ikke har noget valg,” sagde Louis. En besked gik ind på Louis’ telefon. Louis kiggede på den. 

**Hazza:**  kommer du ikke ind og putter med mig? XO. 

**Louis:**  ikke lige nu Haz. XO. 

”Louis?” sagde Anne. 

”Jeg håber ikke du bliver sur på os, og afbestiller Harrys gave,” sagde Louis. 

”Skat, bare sig det. Jeg lover jeg ikke afbestiller noget, og jeg skal nok forsøge ikke at blive sur,” sagde Anne. 

”Okay, hvor intet vover intet vinder. Harry og jeg er forelsket i hinanden,” sagde Louis lavt i håbet om at Anne ikke ville høre det. 

”Er i sikre?” spurgte Anne. 

”Meget. Vi har kysset og vi kunne bare mærke hvor rigtig det føltes, selvom det egentlig var forkert,” sagde Louis. 

”Okay. Hvor længe har det stået på?” spurgte Anne. 

”Siden i tog til Glasgow i september,” sagde Louis. 

”Okay,” sagde Anne. 

”Det er ikke det hele, mor,” sagde Louis lavt. 

”Hvad er der mere?” spurgte Anne. 

”Få minutter inden midnat nytårsaften spurgte Harry om vi skulle være kærester, og jeg sagde ja,” svarede Louis lavt. 

”Så i er kærester?” spurgte Anne. 

”Ja, det er vi,” svarede Louis. 

”Okay. Nu stiller jeg et spørgsmål som jeg lidt frygter svaret på, men som jeg bliver nødt til at spørge,” sagde Anne. 

”Ja mor, det har vi,” sagde Louis lavt og kiggede ned på sine rystende hænder. 

”Det har i? Louis, han er under 18. Du er godt klar over at jeg burde melde dig til politiet ikke,” sagde Anne lavt. 

”Jo, det er jeg godt klar over,” sagde Louis lavt. 

”Men jeg gør det ikke. Selvom jeg burde, kan jeg ikke gøre det mod mine drenge,” sagde Anne. 

”Tak mor,” sagde Louis. 

”Der er dog noget jeg bliver nødt til at fortælle dig ang. turen,” sagde Anne. 

”Hvad så mor?” spurgte Louis lavt. 

”Jeg kunne kun få et værelse med en dobbeltseng, så i bliver nødt til at dele seng,” sagde Anne. 

”Okay, det var da en skam,” sagde Louis, men havde svært ved at skjule sin glæde. 

”Jeg kan godt se du ikke synes det skat. Men nu ikke noget med at blive i sengen alle dagene vel, i skal ud og se noget,” sagde Anne lavt. 

”Det skal vi nok,” sagde Louis. 

”Jeg kom til at tænke på noget,” sagde Anne. 

”Hvad så mor?” spurgte Louis. 

”Hvis du kan love mig at i ikke går og kysser hele tiden og holder det seksuelle til et minimum, vil jeg lade jer vise jeres kærlighed i huset. Men også kun i huset. Når i er ude blandt folk er i brødre, men her i huset er i kærester,” hviskede Anne. 

”Mener du det, mor?” spurgte Louis. 

”Ja, men lov mig det,” sagde Anne. 

”Det lover jeg mor,” sagde Louis. 

”Godt. Så er der en ting jeg bliver nødt til at fortælle dig. Jeg fortæller det til Harry i morgen for jeg vil ikke ødelægge hans fødselsdag,” sagde Anne. 

”Hvad så mor?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jeres far og jeg har valgt at blive separeret. Vi tager på den sidste tur sammen i vinterferien og derefter flytter han ud,” sagde Anne lavt. 

En ny besked gik ind på Louis’ telefon. 

**Hazza:**  kan du komme ind nu? jeg savner dig. XO. 

”Er det Harry der skriver?” spurgte Anne. 

”Ja, han vil have jeg skal komme ind og putte med ham,” sagde Louis lavt. 

”Du må godt gå ind til ham skat,” sagde Anne lavt. 

”Ikke nu. Jeg skriver til ham at jeg har travlt med fødselsdagsting,” sagde Louis. Anne gav ham et kram og gik igen. 

**Louis:**  nej, du må vente til i aften. Har gang i fødselsdagsoverraskelser. XO. 

**Hazza:**  fødselsdagsoverraskelser? Hvad er det? XO. 

**Louis:**  hvis jeg fortæller dig det er det jo ikke overraskelser vel ;) XO. 

**Hazza:**  hvorfor skal du give mening? Retorisk spørgsmål. XO. 

 

Louis lagde sig på sengen.  _Det tog hun nu meget pænt, selvom jeg ikke havde forventet at_ _det skulle være nu hun fik det at vide. I det mindste lader hun os da være sammen i huset, hvis vi holder det på et minimum_ _. Så er det bare med at få fortalt det til Harry._  

Louis tog sin telefon og tastede et nummer ind. 

”Hallo,” sagde Liam. 

”Hej Li,” sagde Louis. 

”Er du okay?” spurgte Liam. 

”Må jeg komme over, jeg har brug for en at snakke med,” spurgte Louis. 

”Ja selvfølgelig, du kommer bare,” sagde Liam. 

”Jeg får lige tøj på, så kommer jeg,” sagde Louis. 

”Jeps. Vi ses om lidt Lou,” sagde Liam. 

”Det gør vi Li,” sagde Louis og lagde på igen. 

Louis fik tøj på og gik ned i køkkenet hvor Anne var. 

”Jeg smutter over til Liam. Jeg ved ikke helt hvornår jeg er hjemme, men jeg skal nok være hjemme inden aftensmaden,” sagde Louis. 

”Okay skat. Hils,” sagde Anne. 

 

Harry var meget spændt på hvad det var for nogle overraskelser Louis havde til ham. Han havde været væk hele dagen og Harry havde savnet ham som en gal. 

Da Louis kom hjem virkede han mere glad. Han gik ud i køkkenet hvor Harry og Anne var. 

”Hej skat, hvordan var din tur?” spurgte Anne. 

”Rigtig god. Hvor er far henne?” spurgte Louis. 

”Han sagde han blev nødt til at arbejde sent i aften, og han beklagede rigtig meget at han ikke er hjemme på din fødselsdag skat,” sagde Anne til Harry. 

”Det går nok,” sagde Harry. 

De fik spist og satte sig ind i stuen og gav sig til at se fjernsyn. Anne rejste sig og kom tilbage med en kuvert. Imens Anne hentede kuverten, gik Louis på toilet. Da han kom tilbage kunne han se at Harry sad med kuverten i hånden. Louis stod og kiggede på ham. 

”Sætter du dig ikke ned igen?” spurgte Harry. 

”Nej, jeg står fint her. Åben nu kuverten,” sagde Louis. 

Harry åbnede kuverten og tog en masse brochurer ud og kiggede på dem. Han så der var en seddel og gav sig til at læse den. Han fik store øjne. 

”Mener i det virkelig, mor?” spurgte Harry. 

”Ja, der er bestilt hotel og Oyster Cards til jer,” sagde Anne. 

”Lou, vi skal til London,” sagde Harry glad. Louis gik over til ham og knælede foran ham. Han kiggede ham dybt i øjnene og lagde hænderne på hans lår. Harry stivnede. 

”Det skal vi. Mor, er det i orden jeg fortæller ham den triste nyhed?” spurgte Louis. 

”Ja, gør du bare det, skat,” sagde Anne. 

”Hvad for en trist nyhed?” spurgte Harry. 

”Mor kunne kun få et værelse med en dobbeltseng, så vi bliver nødt til at dele seng,” sagde Louis. 

”Så længe du ikke tager hele dynen så,” sagde Harry og lød mere overbevisende end Louis gjorde. 

”Ha, jeg lover ingenting,” sagde Louis. 

”Hvor er din gave henne? Jeg har endnu ikke fået en gave fra dig af,” sagde Harry. 

”Den er oppe på mit værelse,” sagde Louis. 

”Henter du den ikke så?” spurgte Anne. 

”Det er den alt for tung til,” sagde Louis. 

”Okay. Jeg tager et smut over til Jay. Hun ringede tidligere og sagde hun havde en hel sæk fuld af gaver, så vi ses senere. Opfør jer nu ordentligt,” sagde Anne og gav Louis et blik. 

Anne rejste sig og gik ud og fik overtøj på og tog afsted. 

Da de hørte bilen køre væk klappede Harry Louis en på armen. 

”Hvorfor lagde du hænderne på mine lår. Er du vanvittig?” spurgte Harry. Louis sukkede dybt. 

”Skat hun ved det,” sagde Louis. 

”Hun ved…… hvordan? Har du sagt noget?” spurgte Harry. 

”Hun sagde til mig at hun var hverken blind eller dum og kunne se at vores adfærd havde ændret sig og så spurgte hun mig direkte. Jeg kunne se på hende at hun ikke ville lade det være, så jeg blev nødt til at fortælle hende det,” sagde Louis. 

”Hvor meget har du fortalt?” spurgte Harry. 

”Det hele, også at vi har haft sex,” sagde Louis. 

”Fuck. Hvad sagde hun til det?” spurgte Harry. 

”At hun burde melde mig til politiet, men at hun ikke gjorde det, for det kunne hun ikke gøre mod os,” sagde Louis. 

”FUCK! Pis og lort,” sagde Harry og rejste sig og skulle til at gå, da Louis tog hans hånd og trak ham ned at sidde igen. 

”Der er mere skat,” sagde Louis. 

”Jeg ved ikke om jeg vil høre mere,” sagde Harry ærligt. 

”Hvis jeg kunne love hende at vi ikke ville kysse så meget foran dem og at vi vil holde det seksuelle på et minimum,” begyndte Louis. Harry kiggede på ham for at få ham til at fuldføre sin sætning. 

”Vil hun lade os være kærester i huset. Når vi er ude blandt folk er vi brødre, men når vi er i huset, er vi kærester og må vise vores kærlighed,” sagde Louis. 

”Seriøst? Sagde hun det?” spurgte Harry. 

”Ja det gjorde hun. Og hun har taget det hele meget pænt,” sagde Louis. 

”Når nu hun er ovre ved moster og far arbejder sent, skal vi så ikke gå ovenpå?” spurgte Harry. 

”Så kan du også få din gave. Det bliver en lille opgradering af hvad jeg først havde tænkt mig, det skulle være,” sagde Louis. 

Louis træk ham med op på Harrys værelse og smed ham på sengen. Han lagde sig ovenpå ham og kyssede ham dybt. Han kravlede ned til benene og fik trukket Harrys bukser og boxere af. 

”Jeg havde egentlig tænkt mig det kun skulle være et blowjob, men når nu vi er helt alene, får du sgu fødselsdagssex,” sagde Louis og tog pikken i munden. 

”Åååh Louis… ååååååååh….. fuck det er godt,” stønnede Harry. 

Efter at have suttet ham i noget tid stoppede han og rejste sig. 

”Tager du ikke tøjet af skat?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jo selvfølgelig skat,” sagde Harry og fik taget sin bluse af. Louis fik også smidt sit tøj og afslørede en stiv pik der var klar til leg. 

”Åååh skat, skal jeg ikke sutte dig så du kan stikke din pik op i mig og kneppe mig?” spurgte Harry. 

”Hellere end gerne skat,” sagde Louis. 

Louis gik tilbage til sengen og satte sig på knæ foran Harrys hoved. Harry tog Louis’ pik i munden og begyndte at sutte. Han kørte hovedet op og ned og lod tungen køre på skaftet op til pikhovedet. Louis stønnede højere. 

Efter noget tid trak Louis pikken til sig og lagde sig mellem Harrys ben. Han løftede hans ben op, så Harrys hul blev blottet. Louis lænede sig ned og begyndte at slikke på hullet. 

”Ååh fuck det var nyt. Fuck det føles godt,” stønnede Harry. 

”Ja, tænkte det var tid til at prøve noget nyt,” sagde Louis og stak tungen op i Harrys stramme hul. Harry stønnede mere og mere og efter noget tid fandt Louis glidecreme og kondom frem. Han vendte tilbage til sengen og smurte sine fingre ind i creme og stak dem op i Harrys hul. Harry stønnede noget mere, og før han ved af det blev fingrene erstattet af Louis’ pik. Louis kneppede ham i et kvarter før han fik en god orgasme. Louis trak sig ud og gav sig til at sutte Harry indtil han sprøjtede ham i munden. Louis slugte det hele. 

De lå og fik vejret og tog deres tøj med ud på badeværelset. De fik vasket sig og tørret sig og gik nedenunder igen og gav sig til at se film. De havde sat sig i hver sin ende af sofaen, med deres ben viklet ind i hinanden. 

De hørte døren åbne og lukke sig, og fodtrin ind mod stuen. 

”Hej drenge. Tillykke med fødselsdagen Harry, beklager jeg ikke har været hjemme til at kunne fejre dig sammen med resten af familien,” sagde Mark. 

”Det er okay far. Tusind tak for gaven. Jeg er vild med den,” sagde Harry. 

”Det var godt. Det virkede kun passende at i også kunne komme et sted hen, når nu Louis er blevet 18. Vi ved godt du kan tage vare på dig selv, men i og med du stadig er under 18 er der ikke mange hoteller der vil lade børn bo alene uden voksent opsyn,” sagde Mark. 

”Tja, jeg har heller ikke noget imod at blive babysittet af Louis,” sagde Harry. 

”Nej det har du vel ikke,” sagde Mark. 

”Hvad mener du far?” spurgte Harry. 

”Drenge, jeg ved godt der foregår noget mellem jer. I glemmer at min hørelse er bedre end andres, og at jeg ikke sover særlig tungt,” sagde Mark. 

”Så nogle af de gange hvor der er kommet snorkelyde inde fra soveværelset af, har du været vågen?” spurgte Louis chokeret. 

”Ja. Har i haft sex?” spurgte Mark. 

”Ja, det har vi. Please ikke meld mig far,” sagde Louis bedende. 

”Det kunne jeg aldrig finde på søn. Hvor meget jeg end burde, så gør jeg det ikke. Har i haft sex imens vi har sovet?” spurgte Mark. 

”Kun blowjobs,” sagde Louis. 

”Okay. Lov mig at det kun bliver ved det når vi er hjemme,” sagde Mark. 

”Det lover vi,” sagde Louis og Harry i kor. 

”Godt nok. Jeg smutter i seng. Sov godt drenge,” sagde Mark og gik ovenpå. 

”Nå, jamen så ved han det da også. I hvert fald noget af det,” sagde Harry. I samme øjeblik ringede Louis’ telefon. 

”Hej mor,” sagde Louis. 

”Hej skat. Er jeres far kommet hjem?” spurgte Anne. 

”Ja, for at stykke tid siden. Han er lige gået i seng,” sagde Louis. 

”Okay. Skat, jeg sover her i nat. Jeg har fået lidt for meget vin til at kunne køre hjem, men jeg skal nok komme hjem i løbet af i morgen,” sagde Anne. 

”Okay mor. Mor, du har ikke sagt noget til moster om os vel?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jo, det har jeg,” sagde Anne. 

”Du har ikke fortalt hende om sexen vel?” spurgte Louis. 

”Nej selvfølgelig ikke skat. Jeg vil smutte i seng skat. Kan i sove godt?” spurgte Anne. 

”Tak i lige måde mor. Vi ses i morgen. Hej hej,” sagde Louis og lagde på. 

”Hvad gik det ud på?” spurgte Harry. 

”Mor sover ved moster, og hun har fortalt hende om os, men ikke at vi har haft sex,” sagde Louis. 

”Altid noget. Skal vi ikke også se at komme i seng?” spurgte Harry. 

”Jo lad os det. Din eller min seng?” spurgte Louis. 

”Din, nu fik jeg jo min fødselsdagsgave i min seng,” sagde Harry. 

”Okay skat,” sagde Louis og kyssede Harry dybt. 

De gik ovenpå og fik klaret deres aftenrutiner og lagde sig ind i Louis’ seng og faldt i søvn i hinandens arme. 

 

Den næste dag vågnede Harry med et spjæt.  _Hvad er klokken? Shit jeg kommer for sent, hvorfor er der ingen der har vækket mig?_  Harry skyndte sig at få tøj på og spænede ned af trappen ind i køkkenet hvor Louis og Mark havde gang i en samtale. 

”Meget interessant far. Det må du huske at vise mig engang,” sagde Louis. 

”Hvorfor har i ikke vækket mig? Jeg er jo kommet for sent,” sagde Harry forpustet. 

”Rolig nu. Sæt dig ned og slap af engang,” sagde Louis. 

”Hvordan kan jeg slappe af når jeg er kommet for sent?” spurgte Harry igen. 

”Har du helt glemt at du har fri i dag og i morgen, fordi lærerne har teamwork dage?” spurgte Louis. 

”Guuud, er det de her dage?” spurgte Harry. 

”Ja det er det. Mor mindede mig om at jeg skulle sige det til dig i går men det glemte jeg jo selvfølgelig alt om,” sagde Louis. 

”Tak din torsk, nu er jeg jo helt overgearet,” sagde Harry. 

”Er det sådan du taler til mig? Nu er jeg såret Haz,” sagde Louis og lød ked af det. 

”Lou, du ved godt det ikke var ment på den måde,” sagde Harry. 

”Hvad vil du så gøre for at gøre mig glad igen?” spurgte Louis såret. 

Harry gik over til ham og lagde armene om livet på ham. 

”Undskyld pus, jeg mente det ikke på den måde,” sagde Harry og gav Louis dådyrøjne. 

”Jeg har aldrig kunne stå for de dådyrøjne. Men jeg havde jo lige nogle andre ting at tænke på i går,” sagde Louis. 

”Det ved jeg godt, undskyld,” sagde Harry. 

De hørte døren åbnes og lukkes. 

”Er der nogen hjemme?” spurgte Jay. 

”Ja, vi er i køkkenet moster,” sagde Louis. 

Jay kom ud i køkkenet med Anne efter sig. Jay så Harry og Louis, og synkede hårdt. Det var noget hun skulle vende sig til når hun kom på besøg. 

”Morgen mor, hvordan har du det?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jeg har en smule ondt i hovedet, så Jay kørte mig hjem,” sagde Anne og kiggede på hvordan hendes sønner stod. 

”Er alt okay?” spurgte Anne sine sønner. 

”Ja, jeg havde glemt alt om hvilken dag det var i dag, og Louis glemte at minde mig om det i går, så jeg blev en smule irriteret på ham over det, hvilket han blev såret over,” sagde Harry. 

”Men han er tilgivet. Han skal bare give mig dådyrøjne så er jeg solgt,” sagde Louis og lagde sit hoved på Harrys skulder. 

”Ja, der er ingen der kan modstå de øjne,” sagde Anne. 

Der gik et øjeblik før Harry opdagede den spændte stemning der var mellem de voksne. 

”Okay, hvad foregår der? I er alle tre så stille, og mor og far har ikke sagt et ord til hinanden siden mor er kommet hjem,” sagde Harry. 

”Du har ikke fortalt ham noget?” spurgte Mark Anne. 

”Nej, jeg ville gøre det i dag. Jeg ville ikke ødelægge hans fødselsdag,” sagde Anne. 

”Fortælle mig hvad?” spurgte Harry. Han kunne mærke at Louis trak ham tættere ind til sig. 

”Hvad foregår der?” spurgte Harry og forsøgte at få øjenkontakt med en af sine forældre. 

”Din far og jeg har besluttet os for at blive separeret,” sagde Anne. 

”Hvad? Hvorfor?” spurgte Harry. 

”Det kunne jeg egentlig også godt tænke mig at vide,” sagde Louis. 

”Du virker ikke særlig chokeret over at de skal separeres,” sagde Harry til Louis. 

”Mor fortalte mig det i går. Som sagt ville hun ikke ødelægge din fødselsdag, ved at fortælle dig det,” sagde Louis. Harry sukkede. Louis kiggede ham dybt i øjnene. 

”Hey, det skal nok gå pus,” sagde Louis og kyssede hans pande. 

”Vi skal separeres, fordi jeg har været jeres mor utro,” sagde Mark. 

”Hva har du?” spurgte Louis. 

”Det var et uheld, men det skete, og nu må jeg tage konsekvenserne af det,” sagde Mark. 

”Som jeg fortalte Louis her i morges, så arbejdede jeg ikke længe i går. Jeg var ude og kigge på huse, og jeg har fundet et sødt hus lige uden for Doncaster. Når vi kommer hjem fra ferie flytter jeg ud,” sagde Mark. 

Marks telefon begyndte at ringe. 

”Hallo,” sagde han. 

”Ja, det er det,” svarede han. 

”Dejligt at høre,” sagde han. 

”Undskyld, hvornår sagde du?” spurgte han. 

”Øh jo. Jeg kan hente dem i morgen,” sagde han. 

”Tak skal du have. Hav en god dag,” sagde Mark og lagde på. Mark kiggede rundt og så at de alle sammen kiggede på ham. 

”Det var ejendomsmægleren. Betalingen er gået igennem, og huset er nu mit. Jeg skal op og hente nøglerne i morgen,” sagde Mark. 

”Flytter du så allerede ud i morgen?” spurgte Harry. 

”Mine ting er jo ikke pakket endnu, og jeg har heller ikke nogen seng at sove i, så det tror jeg ikke. Med mindre jeres mor gerne vil have jeg flytter i morgen,” sagde Mark. 

”Du får lov til at pakke dine ting over en måned, og sengen vil jeg gerne have bliver flyttet i morgen,” sagde Anne. 

”Tak Anne, og jeg får en til at hente sengen og får den kørt mod Doncaster,” sagde Mark. 

Louis kunne mærke Harry ryste helt vildt. Han kiggede på ham og kunne se at han prøvede at holde sine tårer tilbage. 

”Vi går op på værelset,” sagde Louis og hoppede ned fra sin stol. Harry gav slip på ham, og Louis tog hans hånd og førte ham op på Harrys værelse. 

 

Da de var kommet ind på værelset, faldt Harry på sine knæ og kunne ikke stoppe tårerne. 

”Årh skat,” sagde Louis og knælede foran ham. Louis trak ham ind til sig og lod ham græde på sin skulder. 

”Jeg kan ikke fatte at de skal skilles,” hulkede Harry. 

”De har sagt det kun er en separation,” sagde Louis for at give Harry håb. 

”Ja, men vi ved jo at det ender i en skilsmisse. Jeg havde aldrig troet at vi skulle være skilsmissebørn,” hulkede Harry. 

”Det skal nok gå skat. Vi skal nok finde en måde at få det til at fungere,” sagde Louis. 

”Hvordan kan det være at du er så fattet skat?” spurgte Harry. 

”Det er nok ikke helt gået op for mig endnu. Jeg tror først det går helt op for mig når alle hans ting er væk fra huset,” sagde Louis. 

”Skat, lov mig du aldrig er mig utro. Det ville knuse mig fuldstændig,” sagde Harry. 

”Jeg lover dig skat, at jeg aldrig er dig utro. Du er den eneste jeg vil have og jeg vil ikke elske nogen andre end dig. Du er mit liv og mit åndedræt,” sagde Louis. 

”I lige måde skat. Jeg elsker dig så meget Louis,” sagde Harry. 

”Jeg elsker også dig så meget Harry,” sagde Louis. 

Harry rejste overkroppen op. Han fik sat Louis ordentlig, så han sad på sin røv. Harry satte sig overskrævs på ham, lagde armene om halsen på ham og trak ham ind til et dybt langt kys. 

Anne og Mark stod ude foran døren og lyttede til deres sønner. Anne åbnede døren lige så stille og de stillede sig i døråbningen. Louis kiggede op på deres forældre, der selv havde fået tårer i øjnene. 

”Hvornår blev i enige om at i ville separeres?” spurgte Louis. Harry blev stadig ved med at have sit hoved på Louis’ skulder. 

”Det gjorde vi nytårsdag,” sagde Anne. 

”Hvordan kommer det til at blive?” spurgte Louis. 

”Siden du er blevet 18 Louis, kan vi jo ikke tvinge dig til at blive boende, men jeg tænker at indtil Harry bliver 18 bliver du nok hos ham. Det er helt op til jer selv hvem af os i vil bo hos,” sagde Anne. 

”Hvordan har i det med hinanden?” spurgte Louis. 

”Tja, det er da hårdt, men vi forsøger at holde os gode venner for jeres skyld. Hvordan det ellers kommer til at blive, ved vi ikke endnu. Det er noget af det vi skal snakke om på ferien,” sagde Anne. 

Harry nussede næsen mod Louis’ hals. 

”Et sidste spørgsmål pus,” sagde Louis ned til Harry. 

”Inden du stiller det Lou. Vi overhørte jer kalde hinanden skat, men når vi er her, kalder i hinanden pus. Er der en grund til det?” spurgte Anne. 

”Der blev sagt at vi skulle holde igen med at vise vores kærlighed, så at vi kalder hinanden skat, hører det private til,” sagde Louis. 

”Okay. Hvad var det du gerne ville spørge om Louis?” spurgte Anne. 

”Det kan jeg ikke huske nu,” sagde Louis. 

”Okay. Inden vi går, så skal i vide at vi elsker jer, og det er ikke noget i har gjort. Det er ikke jeres skyld. Husk det Harry. Det er ikke jeres skyld,” sagde Anne og kyssede Harrys hår. Harry snøftede. 

”Hvad med at i sætter jer og får lavet den liste over ting i gerne vil se, så tænker i da på noget andet for en stund,” foreslog Anne. 

”God ide mor. Det vil vi gøre,” sagde Louis. 

”Okay. I siger bare til hvis der er noget,” sagde Anne og gik ud efterfulgt af Mark, der lukkede døren. 

”Hvad vil du gerne se i London skat?” spurgte Louis. 

”Kan vi ikke bare lægge os på sengen og putte?” spurgte Harry. 

”Jo selvfølgelig skat,” sagde Louis. 

 

Den næste uge var underlig for hele familien. Anne og Mark forsøgte at snakke sammen på bedste vis, og Anne hjalp Mark med at pakke. De havde nogle diskussioner hist og her over hvad der var Marks, hvad der var Annes og hvad de havde købt fælles. Når de havde de diskussioner, tog Harry jakke og sko på og gik sig en tur. 

”Louis, hvorfor føler han sig så skyldig?” spurgte Anne. 

”Jeg ville ønske jeg vidste det mor. Han siger godt nok at han ikke føler sig skyldig, men det ved jeg han gør,” sagde Louis. 

”Det kan være du kan snakke med ham om det i London, når nu vi ikke er i nærheden,” sagde Anne. 

”Jeg kan forsøge mor, men jeg vil ikke love noget,” sagde Louis. 

Louis’ telefon begyndte at ringe. 

”Hallo,” sagde han. 

”Hej Lou. Er alt okay? Zayn og jeg er i parken og vi har lige set Harry gå grædende forbi os uden at hilse,” sagde Liam. 

”Så i hvor han gik hen?” spurgte Louis. 

”Hen mod det store egetræ. Han er klatret op i grenene,” sagde Liam. 

”Okay, tak Liam,” sagde Louis. 

”Er alt okay?” spurgte Liam igen. 

”Ikke rigtig. Vores forældre er gået fra hinanden,” sagde Louis. 

”Det er jeg ked af at høre. Sig til hvis i har brug for noget,” sagde Liam. 

”Det skal vi nok,” sagde Louis og lagde på. 

”Pis,” sagde Louis og smed telefonen på sofaen. 

”Hvad så skat?” spurgte Anne. 

”Harry sidder i det store egetræ i parken,” sagde Louis. 

”Åh, og Niall er stadig i Spanien er han ikke?” spurgte Anne. 

”Jo det tror jeg. Jeg kan prøve at ringe til ham. Så må det koste de ekstra penge,” sagde Louis. 

I samme øjeblik ringede det på døren. Mark gik ud og åbnede døren. 

”Du kommer som kaldet. Louis, du behøver ikke at ringe,” sagde Mark. Louis gik ud i gangen og så Niall stod der. 

”Hvad er der galt? Jeg kan se der er et eller andet galt,” sagde Niall. 

”Behold overtøj og sko på. Vi skal hen i parken,” sagde Louis. 

”Åh nej. Hvad er der sket?” spurgte Niall. 

”Der er ingen der ved det. Når han sætter sig i træet er det som regel fordi han kun vil snakke med dig,” sagde Louis. 

”Lad os komme afsted så,” sagde Niall. 

 

Louis og Niall gik hen i parken. De mødte Liam og Zayn og gav dem hurtigt et kram. Niall gik over mod egetræet imens Louis blev ved dem. 

Niall kom hen til træet og kiggede op. Han kunne se Harry havde trukket benene op under sig og havde gemt hovedet i sit skød. Niall tog sin telefon og ringede Harry op. Heldigvis havde Harry head set i. 

”Hallo,” sagde Harry. 

”En krone for dine tanker buller,” sagde Niall. 

”Hvordan ved du at jeg sidder og tænker og spekulerer?” spurgte Harry. 

”Fordi du sidder med hovedet i dit skød, og du har dine ben oppe under dig,” sagde Niall. Harry kiggede op fra sit skød og kunne se Niall stå nede ved roden. 

”Hvad laver du her?” spurgte Harry. 

”Vi skal ikke snakke om mig nu. Nu handler det udelukkende om dig og hvad du tænker på,” sagde Niall. 

”Jeg føler det hele er min skyld. Jeg føler mig som en elendig søn. Hvis det ikke var sket, ville de stadig være sammen,” hulkede Harry. 

”Hvis ikke hvad var sket buller?” spurgte Niall. Niall kunne se at Harry fandt sin telefon frem. Og begyndte at skrive noget. Få minutter senere fik Niall en besked. 

**Harry:**  mor var væk på forretningsrejse og Louis var ovre ved Liam. Jeg gik forbi soveværelset og hørte lyde komme derinde fra. Jeg åbnede døren og så far spille pik. Jeg skyndte mig hurtig ud igen og ind på mit værelse, men han fulgte efter. Han smed mig på sengen og trak mine bukser ned og…. 

Niall begyndte at få tårer i øjnene af at læse den besked. 

**Niall:**  du behøver ikke skrive mere. Jeg kan gætte mig til resten. Kommer du ikke ned til mig buller? 

Niall sendte beskeden og kiggede op på Harry. 

Da han kunne se han havde modtaget den og læst den, begyndte Harry at kravle ned igen. Han stod ved siden af Niall og Niall overfaldt ham med kram. 

 

Ude af øjenkrogen kunne Harry se Louis, Liam og Zayn kigge hen mod dem. Harry sukkede. 

”Vi behøver ikke sige noget til dem,” hviskede Niall. 

Niall tog Harrys hånd og flettede hans fingre med sine. 

”Er du klar til at gå hjem ad igen?” spurgte Niall. Harry nikkede. 

 

De gik hen mod de tre andre. Da de kom der hen kunne Harry se hvor bekymret Louis var. 

”Når jeg er klar skal jeg nok fortælle det,” sagde Harry. Louis trak ham tæt ind til sig. Niall gav slip på Harry og Harry lagde sine arme om halsen på Louis, og Louis, lagde armene om livet på Harry. Der stod de og krammede i rigtig lang tid. Louis’ telefon begyndte at ringe. Han fik den fiskede op af lommen. 

”Hej mor,” sagde Louis. 

”Har i fået fat på ham?” spurgte Anne. 

”Ja, jeg har ham i mine arme lige nu,” sagde Louis. 

”Hvor godt. kommer i hjem ad? Klokken er ved at være mange,” sagde Anne. Harry nikkede. 

”Ja, vi kommer lige om lidt,” sagde Louis og lagde på. 

”Husk jeg er lige her, hvis der er noget du har brug for,” sagde Louis. 

”Tak,” sagde Harry. 

”Klarer du dig buller?” spurgte Niall. 

”Kommer du ikke med hjem og sover?” spurgte Harry. Harry kiggede op på Louis for at se om det var okay. Louis nikkede. 

”Jo, det skal jeg nok,” sagde Niall. 

Louis, Harry og Niall sagde farvel til Liam og Zayn og gik hjem. 

 

De kom hjem og tog overtøj og sko af. Anne og Mark kom ud i gangen. 

”Åh skat, vi var så bekymret for dig. Er du okay? Snak med os,” sagde Anne. 

”Når jeg er klar, skal jeg nok fortælle det,” sagde Harry og kiggede intenst på Mark. Mark synkede. 

”Niall bliver og sover her,” sagde Louis. 

”Okay,” sagde Anne. 

Niall tog Harrys hånd og tog ham med op på hans værelse. Louis blev nede i stuen med deres forældre. 

”Han har ikke sagt noget til dig?” spurgte Anne. 

”Nej, kun at når han var klar skulle han nok fortælle mig det,” sagde Louis. 

”Jeg går i seng. Sov godt,” sagde Mark og gik ind på gæsteværelset og sov. 

 

Det var blevet søndag og det var afrejsedag for Anne og Mark og for Louis og Harry. Harry glædede sig til at komme til London, og han kunne ikke lade være med at takke Anne tusindvis af gange. Klokken 11 kom en bil og hentede Anne og Mark. De sagde farvel til drengene og bad dem om at opføre sig ordentligt i London. 

Klokken 12 kom Louis og Harrys bil. Louis tog en runde i huset for at se om alt var slukket, hvilket det var. De fik deres kufferter i bagagerummet og satte sig ind på bagsædet, og drog mod London. 

 

De kom til London og fik tjekket ind på hotellet. De kom op på værelset og det var et rimelig stort værelse de havde fået. De fik pakket ud og lå på sengen og puttede et stykke tid. 

”Det her, er en af det bedste fødselsdagsgaver jeg nogensinde har fået,” sagde Harry. 

”Bedre end den jeg gav dig?” spurgte Louis. 

”Du ved der ikke findes noget bedre end at have sex med dig. Om det er oral eller anal, jeg elsker det hele og jeg elsker dig,” sagde Harry. 

”Jeg elsker også dig. På turen herned sad jeg og tænkte på noget,” sagde Louis. 

”Hvad tænkte du på skat?” spurgte Harry. 

”London er jo en utrolig stor by, så risikoen for at rende ind i nogen vi kender er meget lille,” begyndte Louis. 

”Hvad hentyder du til, skat?” spurgte Harry. 

”At der er meget lille risiko for at vi bliver opdaget, så imens vi er her, kan vi sagtens flette fingre og kysse offentligt,” sagde Louis. Hans telefon begyndte at ringe. 

”Hejsa,” sagde Louis. 

”Hej skat, er i kommet godt til London?” spurgte Anne. 

”Ja det er vi. Vi lå lige og snakkede om os faktisk,” sagde Louis. 

”Om det ville være okay at kysse og flette fingre offentligt?” spurgte Anne. 

”Ja. Risikoen for at blive opdaget er jo meget lille,” sagde Louis. 

”Så længe i er påpasselige skat,” sagde Anne. 

”Det skal vi nok være, sagde Louis. 

”Hyg jer skat, og husk nu at komme ud og se noget,” sagde Anne. 

”Ja ja, det skal vi nok. Vi snakkes ved,” sagde Louis og lagde på. 

”De sagde det var okay?” spurgte Harry. 

”Så længe vi er påpasselige,” sagde Louis. 

”Fantastisk. Skal vi gå os en tur og se hvad der er i nærområdet?” spurgte Harry. 

”Det kan vi godt. Vis vej kæreste,” sagde Louis. 

 

De gik ud af hotellet og flettede fingre og grinte og lignede at nyforelsket par, der var på kærlighedsferie, hvilket de jo på en måde også var. Da klokken var gået hen og nærme sig spisetid, fandt de en lille restaurant. De gik ind og fik noget lækkert mad og grinte og fjantede. De gik tilbage til hotellet og lå i sengen og så film og knaldede en enkelt gang inden de gik i seng. 

 

Tirsdag den 14. februar bedre kendt som Valentinsdag, vågnede Harry først. Han gik på toilet og fik klaret sin rutine. Han gik tilbage til sengen og stod og kiggede ned.  _Jeg er så heldig at han er min. Han fortjener at få at vide hvad der skete, men ikke i dag. I dag er kærlighedens dag_ _, og i dag skal han få den overraskelse han har ventet på siden nytårsaften_. Harry tog dynen af Louis og smed den på gulvet. 

”Hvad skulle det til for skat? Nu er her jo så koldt,” sagde Louis. 

”Den var i vejen,” sagde Harry og lagde sig mellem Louis’ spredte ben. Han tog pikken i munden og suttede den godt stiv. Han rakte over efter cremen og kondomet der lå på sengebordet. Han kom creme på fingrene og begyndte at åbne sig selv op imens han stønnede. Louis lå og nød synet af sin kæreste der fingerkneppede sig selv. Da han var udvidet nok tog han fingrene ud og kom kondomet på Louis’ pik. Han førte pikken hen til sit ventende hul og pressede ned. Harry havde snart vendt sig til Louis’ størrelse, så det gjorde ikke så ondt hver gang han kom op. Til trods for at der gik lang tid imellem. 

Harry tog pikken til roden og begyndte at ride ham. Han begyndte lige så stille at øge tempoet. Både Louis og Harry stønnede. De forsøgte at dæmpe sig så meget de kunne. Der gik dog ikke længe før at Harry sprøjtede sin sperm ud over Louis’ overkrop. Efter at Harry havde sprøjtet, gik der ikke længe inden Louis også kom.  

De lå et stykke tid og fik vejret før de gik ud i bad. 

”Hvad skal vi lave i dag skat?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jeg tænkte vi kunne tage ud og spise på fin restaurant i aften og så gå i biografen også,” sagde Harry. 

”Det kan vi sagtens, hvad skal vi indtil da?” spurgte Louis. 

”Vi kunne gå hen på National historie museet og kigge lidt, og så slappe af i eftermiddag,” sagde Harry. 

”Lyder som en god plan skat,” sagde Louis og kyssede ham. 

De fik tøj på og gik ned og spiste morgenmad. De gik til nærmeste undergrundsstation og tog undergrunden hen til museet. De gik rundt derinde og kiggede og var meget optaget af det. De fik spist frokost, og gik lidt mere rundt inden de besluttede sig for at gå igen. De gik rundt og kiggede lidt og besluttede sig derefter for at tage tilbage til hotellet. 

 

De havde lagt og slappet af i nogle timer, da Harry begyndte at føle sig en smule liderlig.  _Det er nu eller aldrig, hvis han skal have den i dag_. Louis kunne åbenbart fornemme Harrys liderlighed, for han lagde sig tættere ind til ham og begyndte at kysse hans overkrop. 

”Skat, jeg skal lige på toilet, så kan du få lov til at pille bagefter,” sagde Harry. 

Harry gik ud på toilettet og fik fundet den bærepose med ting i, han havde gemt i skabet ved toilettet, frem. Det var lykkedes for Harry at finde en kort kjole med dyb udskæring, så man kunne se hans brystkasse. Han havde taget g-strengen, hofteholderen og de selvsiddende strømper med i posen også. Han fik taget det på, og taget kjolen på også. Han tog sit hår til den ene side og lavede en løs fletning. Han kiggede sig i spejlet.  _Hold da op jeg ligner en pige nu._ _Make-uppen må han tænke sig til, selvom jeg er sikker på, med mine fyldige læber vil_ _le det se knald godt ud med rød_ _læbe_ _stift_ _. Nu håber jeg bare at han kan lide det_. 

Harry låste døren op og tog en dyb indånding og pustede ud. Han gik langsomt, og forførende ud og hen mod Louis. Da Louis så Harry tabte han kæben og vidste ikke hvad han skulle sige. Harry bevægede sig lidt mere sexet og lavede en lille dans for ham. Han valsede over til Louis, som bare sad og kiggede målløst på ham. Harry satte sig på Louis’ skød og kyssede hans pande, tinding, ned til kinden og til sidst plantede han et kys på Louis’ mund. Louis kom til sig selv og lagde armene om Harry og pressede ham ind mod sig selv og kyssede ham dybt. 

”Hvad synes du om min lille overraskelse skat?” spurgte Harry. 

”Jeg elsker den. Jeg troede du havde glemt alt om at købe en kjole,” sagde Louis. 

”Jeg købte den nogle dage efter nytårsaften, for at huske det,” sagde Harry. 

”Jeg elsker den skat. Den klæder dig,” sagde Louis. 

”Tak skat. Jeg synes måske den er en smule for kort,” sagde Harry. 

”Den er perfekt skat. Og med dit hår ligner du en prinsesse,” sagde Louis. 

”Haha, tak skat,” sagde Harry og gav ham et hurtigt kys. 

”Min prinsesse,” sagde Louis og kyssede ham dybt. 

”Din prinsesse, og du er min prins,” sagde Harry. 

”Mmmh det klinger godt i mine øre,” sagde Louis. 

”Kunne prinsen tænke sig at hjælpe prinsessen med den stive pik hun har mellem benene?” spurgte Harry. 

”Det kan du tro han vil,” sagde Louis. 

 

Louis tog hænderne på Harrys hofter og pressede dem frem og tilbage for at skabe gnidning mellem de to stive pikke. Louis tog den ene arm om livet på ham og den anden om nakken og fik lagt ham ned på sengen. Louis tog hurtigt sit tøj af, og stod og beundrede sin skønne prinsesse. Hans pik stod i fuld flor og Harry sukkede efter at få den i munden og så senere op i sin lille runde røv. Louis tog sin hånd på pikken og begyndte at køre op og ned på skaftet. 

”Jeg ved godt du vil have den skat, men du må have lidt tålmodighed. Jeg står lige nyder synet af min dejlige skønne prinsesse, der ser så lækker og fræk ud, som hun ligger der,” sagde Louis. Han gik tættere på, imens han stadig kørte sin hånd op og ned. 

Da han kom helt tæt på, begyndte Harry at ligge og vrikke med røven. 1, fordi han nød synet af Louis kærtegne sin stive pik og 2, for at skabe noget gnidning på sin pik. Louis tog hånden af pikken og satte sig bag Harry. Han begyndte at kærtegne hans baller uden på kjolen og kunne tydelig mærke at han havde g-strengen på. Han trak kjolen op og blottede de dejlige runde røvballer. Han masserede ballerne lidt, og spredte dem og afslørede det lille stramme hul der var dækket af det lille stykke stof. Louis fjernede stoffet og begyndte at slikke hullet. Harry begyndte at stønne af den vidunderlige kontakt. Louis stak tungen ind i hullet og tungekneppede ham. 

Efter et lille stykke tid, erstattede Louis tungen med sine fingre og begyndte at fingerkneppe ham. Der var et par gange hvor Louis fandt Harrys følsomme punkt og ikke kunne lade være med at lade fingrene ramme det. 

”Ååh skat, ikke ram det for meget. Husk på sidste gang du gjorde det, hvor jeg fik den ekstremt dejlige orgasme der gjorde jeg ikke kunne noget i halvanden dag,” stønnede Harry. 

”Det husker jeg alt for godt skat,” sagde Louis. Han fingerkneppede ham lidt mere indtil han trak fingrene ud og fandt et kondom og glidecreme. Han rullede kondomet på og kom noget glidecreme på pikken og smurte lidt på hullet. Han positionerede sig bag Harry og pressede pikken ind, helt i bund. Han lod Harry sunde sig i 30 sekunder og begyndte derefter at køre pikken ud og ind i et tempo der passede begge drenge. De stønnede begge meget og Louis lagde sig på Harrys ryg og kyssede ham over det hele, hvilket gav Harry kuldegysninger. 

Efter noget tid havde Harry svært ved at holde sin orgasme tilbage. 

”Åååååh skat jeg kommer meget snart,” stønnede Harry. Louis trak sig ud og fik vendt Harry tids nok til at han sprøjtede sin varme væske op over hans mave og på sit bryst. Louis trak kondomet af og begyndte at spille sin pik af og der gik et par minutter så havde Louis spildt sin varme væske over Harrys overkrop også. Louis lagde sig ned ved siden af Harry og de fik vejret. Harry lænede sig over og kyssede Louis dybt. 

”Glædelig Valentinsdag skat,” sagde Harry. 

”Tak skat. Som en Valentins gave fra mig, skal jeg nok betale for restaurant og biograf i aften,” sagde Louis. 

”Er du sikker skat?” spurgte Harry. 

”Helt sikker skat. Jeg havde helt glemt at det var i dag, så det er min gave til dig skat,” sagde Louis og kyssede ham 3 gange. 

 

De rejste sig op og gik ud i bad. Da de var blevet tørre, fik de begge valgt noget tøj der var en smule finere end normalt, og fik ordnet håret. De begik sig ud, hånd i hånd, til en restaurant et lille stykke derfra. Heldigvis var der lige et bord til to ledigt. De satte sig ned og fik udleveret menukort. Tjeneren spurgte hvad de ville have at drikke. Louis bestilte en lille øl og Harry bestilte en cola. De kiggede i kortet og bestilte hver især en pastaret. Louis bestilte en Alfredo med kylling og Harry bestilte en Spaghetti Carbonara. 

”Vil du smage min øl?” spurgte Louis. 

”Det må jeg jo ifølge loven ikke,” hviskede Harry. 

”Ligesom vi heller ikke må være sammen,” hviskede Louis meget lavt, næsten lydløst. 

”Du har ret,” sagde Harry og rakte over og tog Louis’ glas og tog en lille tår. 

”Hvad synes du så skat?” spurgte Louis. 

”Det er ikke mig. Det er alt for bittert,” sagde Harry. 

”Det er jo heller ikke alle der kan lide øl. Det kan være vin eller drinks er mere dig,” sagde Louis. 

”Du har ret. Byder du på drinks?” spurgte Harry kækt. 

”Ha, nej, det gør jeg ikke. Dem må du tænke dig til,” sagde Louis og blinkede. 

”Fint. Det gør jeg så,” sagde Harry. 

Tjeneren kom med deres mad og sagde at de endelig måtte sige til hvis der var noget. Det skulle de nok. De sad og spiste deres mad i stilhed, og kiggede ind imellem på hinanden og smilte. 

Da det var tid til at betale, ville Harry drille Louis lidt. 

”Hvem betaler?” spurgte tjeneren. 

”Det gør jeg,” sagde Harry. 

”Skat, vi aftalte på hotellet at det var mig der skulle betale,” sagde Louis. 

”Gjorde vi det? Det kan jeg ikke huske,” sagde Harry uskyldigt. 

”Vel kan du så din sild,” sagde Louis. 

”Det bliver mig der betaler for måltidet,” sagde Louis til tjeneren. 

”Javel hr. Er det kort eller kontant?” spurgte tjeneren. 

”Det er kort,” sagde Louis. Tjeneren nikkede og gik hen og regnede prisen ud. Han vendte tilbage med en kortterminal og regningen. Louis fik betalt og de takkede for et godt måltid. 

 

De gik ud på gaden og gik arm i arm, da det var begyndt at blive en smule køligt. 

”Så jeg er en sild hva?” spurgte Harry. 

”Ja det er du,” svarede Louis. 

”Og det er jeg fordi?” spurgte Harry. 

”Det kan forstås på to måder. Du er en sild, fordi du er lækker, og så er det jo meget heldigt at jeg elsker sild,” sagde Louis. 

”Og den anden fordi jeg er så lang og tynd og glat?” spurgte Harry. 

”Noget i den stil,” sagde Louis. 

”Så burde jeg jo være en ål,” sagde Harry. 

”Måske, men jeg hader ål. Så hellere kalde dig en fisk jeg elsker,” sagde Louis og puffede til ham så de var ved at falde. 

”Hey, ikke skubbe sådan,” sagde Harry. 

”Jeg skubbede heller ikke. Jeg puffede,” sagde Louis og lo. 

 

De nåede hen til biografen og Louis købte to billetter til Fifty Shades Darker. Der var ingen af dem der havde set den første film, men de vidste den indeholdte sex, så det kunne jo være de kunne hente inspiration fra den. De gik i kiosken og købte popcorn, sodavand og noget slik, som Louis også betalte. Han ville ikke høre tale om at Harry skulle betale for noget af det. 

Efter filmen var de begge målløse. Den inspiration de havde håbet på de kunne hente, blev de hurtigt enige om at det skulle de vente med til Harry var fyldt 18. De kom tilbage til hotelværelset, og selvom de var blevet målløse over filmen, var de stadig gået hen og blevet liderlige. Inden de gik i seng red Harry Louis. De tog et karbad bagefter, hvilket resulterede i at Louis fandt Harrys følsomme punkt og gav ham endnu en af de rigtig gode orgasmer. Louis sørgede for at holde Harry oppe så han ikke gled ned under vandet. 

Da de skulle ud af badet, sørgede Harry for at læne sig udover kanten af badekaret. Louis fik ham op, fik ham tørret og bar ham i seng. Louis gav ham en banan som han spiste og så lagde de sig ellers til at sove. 

Resten af ugen fik de både brugt i sengen men var også ude at se en masse. De var blandt andet i Leavsden og se Harry Potter touren. De var oppe i London Eye, og på Madame Tussauds. De havde en rigtig god tur, og da de skulle hjem, var de noget triste. 

På vej hjem i Uberen kom Louis til at tænke på at deres far var ved at flytte ud, hvilket gjorde ham trist til mode. 

”Hvad er der galt Lou?” spurgte Harry. 

”Jeg kom bare til at tænke på, at når vi kommer hjem er far ved at flytte ud,” sagde Louis. 

”Nå ja, det er han jo også. Jeg har været så opslugt den her uge at jeg slet ikke har tænkt over hvad vi kommer hjem til,” sagde Harry. 

”Også mig. Har du nydt ugen?” spurgte Louis. 

”Det kan du tro jeg har. Det var virkelig tiltrængt,” sagde Harry. 

 

Da de kom hjem, kunne de se lys i huset. De gik ind og stillede deres kufferter inden for døren. Anne kom ud og tog imod dem. 

”Hej mine to elskede drenge. Var det en god tur?” spurgte hun. 

”Ja, den var rigtig god. Tusind tak for gaven mor,” sagde Harry. 

”Godt at høre. Nu huskede i vel at komme ud og se noget også ikke?” spurgte Anne. 

”Jo selvfølgelig mor. Den ene kuffert er fuld af ting vi købte,” sagde Louis. 

”Godt at høre. I må være lettere trætte. Jeg håber det er i orden at vi får pizza i aften,” sagde Anne. 

”Det er helt fint mor,” sagde Harry. Han tog den ene kuffert op på værelset og fik smidt tøjet i vasketøjskurven. 

”Hvordan gik jeres tur?” spurgte Louis. 

”Det var da lidt akavet, det indrømmer jeg da gerne, men vi fik snakket om hvordan vi håndterer de forskellige ting,” sagde Anne. 

”Godt at høre. I skreg vel ikke for meget af hinanden vel?” spurgte Louis. 

”Nej, skreg slet ikke. Vi kunne godt finde ud af at snakke civiliseret sammen,” sagde Anne. 

”Det var godt,” sagde Louis. Harry kom ned igen. 

”Jeg kan se næsten alle hans ting er væk,” sagde Harry. 

”Ja. Han kommer og henter de sidste par ting i morgen eftermiddag,” sagde Anne. 

”Okay. Det er sært han ikke er her, når man har været vant til det hele livet,” sagde Louis. 

”Ja, men vi må jo bare klare os så godt som vi nu kan,” sagde Anne. 

 

De satte sig alle tre ind i stuen og så fjernsyn. De fik bestilt pizza og fik dem også spist da de var kommet. Harry lå i Louis’ arme. Lige pludselig blev han helt fjern i blikket, og det eneste Harry kunne tænke på, var den aften hans far voldtog ham. Billederne af den aften gentog sig igen og igen på Harrys hornhinder. Han blev trukket ud af tanken ved at Louis aede hans arm. Harry kiggede på Louis med skræk i øjnene og træk sig væk fra ham. Han løb op på sit værelse, smækkede med døren og gemte sig bag sengen. Han træk benene op under sig, lagde hovedet i skødet og begyndte at gynge frem og tilbage. 

Louis gik op efter ham. Han åbnede hans dør stille og roligt og så hvordan Harry sad. Han gik over til ham og knælede foran ham. 

”Haz, tal med mig. Er det noget jeg har gjort?” spurgte Louis såret. 

”Nej, det er ikke dig, det er mig,” sagde en grådkvalt Harry. 

”Er det det samme som før ferien?” spurgte Louis. Harry nikkede. 

”Er du klar til at fortælle det?” spurgte Louis. 

”Så klar som jeg nogensinde kan blive,” sagde Harry. Louis satte sig ved siden af Harry. De havde ikke hørt at Anne var kommet og stod i døråbningen. 

”Det er meget svært for mig at sige,” sagde Harry. 

”Bare tag den tid du har brug for pusling. Jeg tvinger dig ikke til noget,” sagde Louis. 

”Ligesom visse andre,” mumlede Harry lavt, men højt nok til at Louis hørte det. 

”Hvem har tvunget dig og til hvad?” spurgte Louis. 

”Lov mig du ikke bliver sur. Jeg kan ikke bære tanken om at du er sur,” bad Harry. 

”Jeg skal nok forsøge ikke at blive det,” sagde Louis. 

”Mor var på forretningsrejse i København og du var ovre ved Liam og sove. Jeg var lige blevet færdig med at lave lektier og gik så på toilet. Da jeg gik forbi soveværelset hørte jeg lyde komme derinde fra,” begyndte Harry men blev afbrudt af Louis. 

”Lyde? Overhørte du far knalde en anden?” spurgte Louis. 

”Nej, please lad mig fortælle hvad der skete uden flere afbrydelser. Husk på, det her er svært for mig at sige,” sagde Harry. 

”Undskyld skat, fortsæt du bare,” sagde Louis. 

”Jeg hørte lyde og åbnede døren. Der sad far med stiv pik og spillede den af. Jeg skyndte mig at lukke døren og gå tilbage til mit værelse. Kort tid efter kom han ind, med pikken dinglende. Han kom hen til mig og sagde han egentlig var glad for at jeg kom ind, for han havde længe tænkt på om vi havde fået lige så store pikke som han havde,” sagde Harry og trak vejret dybt. Louis synkede. Han havde godt på fornemmelsen hvor historien bar hen ad, men kan kunne mærke på Harry at han havde brug for at sige det højt. 

”Han skubbede mig ned på sengen. Han begyndte at tage mine bukser og boxer af, og greb om min pik. Han spillede den af til den blev stiv, hvorefter han spillede den lidt mere. Han skubbede derefter mine ben op og,” sagde Harry brød ud i gråd. Louis lagde armen om ham og trak ham ind til sig. 

”Åh skat, det er jeg så ked af. Jeg er helt knust på dine vegne,” sagde Louis. Harry græd og græd og græd. Anne stod helt frosset i døråbningen. Harry snøftede og trak vejret dybt. 

”Han…” begyndte Harry men stoppede. 

”Du behøver ikke sige det skat,” sagde Louis. 

”Jeg har brug for at sige det højt,” sagde Harry. 

”Jeg er lige her ved din side skat,” sagde Louis. Harry tog en dyb indånding. 

”Far voldtog mig,” sagde Harry og pustede ud. Han følte en kæmpe byrde blive løftet fra sine skuldre, nu sad han kun tilbage med en form for skyldfølelse over at han havde sagt det højt. Anne bakkede stille og gik ned i stuen og satte sig et øjeblik. Hun kunne ikke fatte at det var Harry, Mark havde været hende utro med. At hendes eksmand havde voldtaget deres yngste søn. Hendes indre begyndte at syde. Klokken var godt nok 21.30 men hun havde brug for nogen til at rase ud hos. Hun tog sin telefon op ad lommen og ringede op. 

”Aften kære søster. Hvordan gik jeres ferie?” spurgte Jay. 

”Det kan være lige meget lige nu. Jeg har brug for du kommer herover nu,” sagde Anne. 

”Jeg kommer med det samme,” sagde Jay. 

 

Harry og Louis kom ned i køkkenet og så Anne stå med ryggen til dem. 

”Mor, der er noget Harry bliver nødt til at fortælle dig,” sagde Louis stille. De kunne høre Anne snøfte. 

”Mor, er du okay?” spurgte Louis. Anne vendte sig om og de kunne se hun havde tårer i øjnene. Hun gik over til Louis og Harry og trak Harry ind til sig. 

”Du behøver ikke sige noget min skat, jeg hørte alt. Jeg er så ked af at det skete. Jeg skulle ikke have været taget afsted. Hvis jeg ikke var taget afsted ville det ikke være sket,” sagde Anne og krammede ham tæt. 

”Det er ikke din skyld mor, jeg skulle aldrig have været gået derind,” sagde Harry. 

”Det er min egen skyld,” sagde Harry igen. Det ringede på døren og ind kom Jay. Hun kom ud i køkkenet. 

”Det er ikke din skyld skat. Det må du ikke tro! Det har aldrig været din skyld,” sagde Anne. 

”Det er også min skyld i skal skilles,” sagde Harry og trak sig væk. 

”Det er ikke din skyld skat. Intet af det her er din skyld,” sagde Anne. Anne tog den flaske med vin hun havde fundet frem. 

”Okay, hvad er der sket? Det er tydeligvis noget slemt når vinen bliver fundet frem,” sagde Jay. 

”Må jeg smage vinen?” spurgte Harry. 

”Værsgo skat,” sagde Anne og skænkede et lille glas op til Harry. Han tog en slurk og kørte vinen rundt i munden inden han slugte den. 

”Den er god. Må jeg få fyldt glasset op?” spurgte Harry. 

”Så også kun denne ene gang skat. Du er jo trods alt kun 16,” sagde Anne. 

”Jeg har da også smagt øl,” sagde Harry. 

”Hvornår?” spurgte Anne. 

”Valentinsdag. Jeg fik en lille slurk af Louis’ øl,” sagde Harry. 

”Louis!” sagde Anne. 

”Han er 16 år og fornuftig mor, og selvom han ville have mig til at købe drinks til ham, sagde jeg nej,” sagde Louis. 

”Jeg spurgte bare om du tilbød, din knoldfot,” sagde Harry. 

”Og det sagde jeg at det måtte du tænke dig til,” sagde Louis. 

”Familie, hvad er der sket?” spurgte Jay. Louis kiggede over på Harry der begyndte at ryste lidt. 

”Hey, hvad siger du til at vi går oven på med kufferten og kigger alle de ting vi har købt igennem,” foreslog Louis. 

”Det kan vi godt. Jeg elsker dig mor,” sagde Harry og gav hende et stort knus. 

”Jeg elsker også dig. Husk det, glem det aldrig!” sagde Anne. 

 

Harry og Louis tog kufferten og gik oven på. Anne satte sig ned med vinflasken mellem hende og Jay. 

”Jeg kan kun drikke et enkelt glas,” sagde Jay. 

”Helt fint,” sagde Anne. Jay skænkede et glas op. 

”Nå, hvad er der sket?” spurgte Jay. 

”Du kan godt huske jeg fortalte dig at Mark havde været mig utro?” spurgte Anne. 

”Ja selvfølgelig kan jeg det,” sagde Jay. 

”Det har vist sig, at han var mig utro med Harry,” sagde Anne. 

”Undskyld mig hvad sagde du?” spurgte Jay chokeret. 

”Da jeg var i København, var Louis ovre ved Liam. Mark var alene med Harry og han voldtog ham,” sagde Anne. 

”Åh stakkels Harry. Var det det han følte var hans skyld?” spurgte Jay. 

”Ja, han føler det hele er hans skyld, at han selv var uden om det, at det er hans skyld at vi skal skilles,” sagde Anne. Jay kiggede på hende med et løftet øjenbryn. 

”Efter det der er sket her til aften, er jeg mere end sikker på at jeg vil skilles fra ham,” sagde Anne. 

”Det forstår jeg godt. Hvis Dan nogensinde gør noget der ligner, får han sparket med det samme og en pæn anmeldelse til politiet,” sagde Jay. 

”Anmeldelse til politiet, ja det burde jeg jo nok gøre,” sagde Anne. 

”Det havde du ikke tænkt på? Spurgte Jay. 

”Ikke lige, jeg ved jo heller ikke om det er noget Harry har lyst til at jeg gør,” sagde Anne. 

”Det er selvfølgelig rigtig nok, men det rigtige ville være at melde ham,” sagde Jay. 

”Ja. Men først vil jeg konfrontere ham med det og høre hvad der fik ham til det,” sagde Anne. 

”God ide. Vil du have jeg skal blive og sove og være her når han kommer og henter de sidste ting i morgen?” spurgte Jay. 

”Det må du gerne,” sagde Anne. 

”Okay, så ringer jeg lige til Dan og siger han bliver nødt til at sørge for børnene i morgen,” sagde Jay. 

Jay fik ringet til Dan, og kom tilbage til køkkenet og delte flasken med vin. 

 

Mandag var heldigvis Harrys lange dag. Klokken 14 ringede det på døren. Louis var inde på værelset, for han var sikker på, at hvis han så sin far ville han slå ham i gulvet. Louis havde desuden også lovet Harry inden han tog afsted, at han ikke ville være i nærheden af ham. 

Anne og Jay sad i køkkenet og drak te. Anne tog en dyb indånding og gik ud og åbnede døren. Hun lod Mark komme ind. 

”Hej Anne,” sagde Mark. 

”Hej,” sagde Anne. 

”De sidste ting står klar i stuen,” sagde Anne. 

”Tak,” sagde Mark. 

Få sekunder efter kom Harry ind af døren. Han stivnede da han så sin far stå foran ham. 

”Du er tidlig hjemme skat,” sagde Anne. 

”De sidste timer blev aflyst,” sagde Harry. 

”Harry, kommer du ikke lige ud til mig engang?” spurgte Jay. 

”Jo, jeg går lige op med min taske,” sagde Harry og gik ovenpå. Jay kom op på hans værelse og lukkede døren. 

”Jeg troede jeg skulle komme ind i køkkenet til dig,” sagde Harry. 

”Det er nok bedst at vi bliver herinde. Skal vi ikke sætte os på sengen,” foreslog Jay. Louis kom ind på værelset. 

”Jeg synes nok jeg hørte du kom hjem. Er de sidste timer blevet aflyst?” spurgte Louis. 

”Ja. Hvad så moster?” spurgte Harry. 

”Louis, sætter du dig ikke også lige ned?” spurgte Jay. Louis satte sig bag Harry. 

”Jeres mor har tænkt sig at konfrontere jeres far,” sagde Jay. 

”Hvorfor det? Har hun tænkt sig at melde ham også?” spurgte Harry. 

”Det ved jeg ikke. Hun tænker meget på om det er det du vil have,” sagde Jay. 

”Jeg ved det ikke,” sagde Harry. Louis lagde armene om livet på ham og lagde hovedet på skulderen. 

”Han burde blive meldt pus,” sagde Louis stille. 

”Jeg ved det godt,” sagde Harry. 

”Men fordi han er vores far, føler du at han ikke burde,” konkluderede Louis. Harry sukkede. 

”Jeg forstår udmærket din kamp ven, men Louis har ret. Han burde blive meldt,” sagde Jay. 

”Så er der også en anden der burde blive meldt,” sagde Harry lavt, men højt nok så kun Louis kunne høre det. 

”Sagde du noget ven?” spurgte Jay. 

”Nej,” sagde Harry. 

 

Mark tog sine ting og skulle til at gå. 

”Vent lige. Der er noget jeg bliver nødt til at vide,” sagde Anne. 

”Hvilket?” spurgte Mark. 

”Hvordan kunne du være mig utro? Hvad var det der gjorde at du følte det var i orden?” spurgte Anne. 

”Jeg ved det ikke, det slog bare klik for mig. Jeg ved det virkelig ikke,” sagde Mark. 

”Han er kun en dreng, en uskyldig dreng,” sagde Anne. Mark kiggede forfærdede på hende. 

”Hvad mener du med det?” spurgte Mark. 

”Drop det! Jeg ved godt hvad du har gjort. Han er vores søn! Vores yngste søn! Er du klar over hvor ødelagt han er over det? Hvor meget han bebrejder sig selv for hvad der skete? Han er overbevist om at det er hans skyld at vi skal skilles,” sagde Anne. 

”Skilles?” spurgte Mark forvirret. 

”Ja, vi skal skilles. Troede du virkelig at jeg ville kunne tilgive dig, når nu jeg har fundet ud af sandheden?” spurgte Anne. 

”Jeg troede aldrig du ville finde ud af det. Har han fortalt dig det?” spurgte Mark. 

”Han har et navn! Men ikke direkte, jeg overhørte ham fortælle det til Louis. Jeg er forfærdet Mark! Det burde ikke ske!” sagde Anne. 

”Nej, og det er også noget jeg fortryder mere end noget andet,” sagde Mark. 

”Muligvis, men det ændrer ikke på at Harry skal leve med det resten af sit liv,” sagde Anne. 

”Kunne jeg ændre på det, så gjorde jeg det også,” sagde Mark. 

”Jeg burde melde dig til politiet,” sagde Anne. 

”Og jeg fortjener det,” sagde Mark. 

Pludselig kunne de høre en politibil komme nærmere. Den parkerede i indkørslen. Harry, Louis og Jay kom ned i gangen. Det bankede på døren. Anne gik hen og åbnede. 

”God eftermiddag frue. Vi har modtaget et opkald, om at der på denne adresse skulle opholde sig en mand der har krænket et umyndigt barn,” sagde politibetjenten. Anne kiggede over på sine drenge og sin søster. Jay gav hende et blik der fortalte hende, at det var Harry selv der havde ringede efter politiet. 

”Det er korrekt. Jeg er blevet separeret fra min mand, og har fundet ud af at han har haft samleje med et umyndigt barn,” sagde Anne. Politibetjenten kiggede over på Mark. 

”Er det dig?” spurgte han. 

”Ja, hr. betjent, det er mig,” sagde Mark. Betjenten gik over og gav Mark håndjern på. Inden han blev trukket ud, kiggede han over på Louis og Harry. 

”Jeg beklager så meget,” sagde Mark. 

”Du fortjener ikke at kigge på ham,” sagde Louis og vente Harry om så han stod med ryggen til ham. 

Politibetjenten trak Mark med ud i bilen og de kørte væk. Anne gik over og trak Harry ind i et kram. De stod og krammede i lang tid. Anne kyssede hans pande. 

”Du gjorde det rigtige skat. Hvis du ikke havde gjort det, havde jeg selv gjort det,” sagde Anne. 

”Vi snakkede om hvor vidt jeg skulle, for så burde jeg jo også melde Louis,” sagde Harry. 

”Ja, i princippet burde du,” sagde Anne. 

”Men med mig der var det jo noget han gerne ville. Det var det jo ikke med ham,” sagde Louis. Han kunne ikke få sig selv til at sige far. 

”Sandt nok. Lad os nu ikke snakke om det mere. Skal vi gå ud og spise alle 4?” spurgte Anne. 

De tog overtøj på og kørte i den anden ende af byen på en lille restaurant. 

Mark endte med at skulle i fængsel i 5 år. 

 

Over de næste 2 år besøgte Harry Mark en enkelt gang. Det var ikke med hans gode vilje, det var kun fordi hans psykolog sagde det ville være en god måde at komme af med skyldfølelsen og en måde at få det lagt bag ham. 

Harry var endelig fyldt 18 år, og på hans fødselsdag havde Louis taget ham med til London i nogle dage. De brugte det meste af dagene på værelset og havde sex så meget de kunne holde til. De var glad for at Harry nu endelig var blevet myndig. 

 

”Harry, har du tænkt på hvad du vil når du er færdig med skolen?” spurgte Anne. 

”Louis og jeg snakkede om at søge ind på det samme universitet og så håbe på vi begge kommer ind,” sagde Harry. 

”Okay, hvad vil i så læse?” spurgte Anne. 

”Jeg har tænkt jeg vil læse engelsk og historie. Louis snakkede noget om at han ville læse drama og engelsk,” sagde Harry. 

”Ja, din bror har jo altid haft en tendens til at være lidt dramatisk,” sagde Anne og klukkede. 

”Hehe ja, men endelig ikke lade ham høre det,” sagde Harry. 

”Det skal jeg nok lade være med. Har i så tænkt jer at flytte hjemmefra og bo sammen?” spurgte Anne. 

”Ja. Nu har vi jo ventet 2 år på at jeg blev myndig. Vi har det rigtig godt mor. Jeg er ligeså forelsket i ham som jeg var for 2 ½ år siden, og han har det på samme måde. Alt det her med far har bragt os tættere på hinanden,” sagde Harry. 

”Det er jeg glad for at høre skat. Jeg må sige at som tiden er gået, kan jeg ikke forstille mig, at i ikke er sammen. I er perfekte for hinanden,” sagde Anne. 

”Tak mor. Jeg er dog stadig nervøs for hvad verden vil sige. Det er jo ikke normalt for to søskende at blive forelsket og vil giftes og have børn sammen,” sagde Harry. 

”Giftes og have børn?” spurgte Anne. 

”Jeg håber da på vi kan blive gift og få børn. Vi behøver heldigvis ikke tænke på at børnene blive indavl, da ingen af os kan blive gravid. Så når vi engang skal have børn, skal vi bare finde os en ægdonor og så bliver den ene af os den biologiske forælder,” sagde Harry. 

”Du har tænkt meget over det kan jeg høre,” sagde Anne. 

”Ja, der er ikke noget jeg hellere vil end at blive gift og få børn med ham,” sagde Harry. 

”Nu kommer jeg måske med et lidt skørt forslag. Hvad med at i bliver gift inden i søger ind på universitetet, på den måde vil folk se jer som ægtefolk og ikke som søskende,” sagde Anne. 

”Det er et utroligt skørt forslag, men jeg er vild med det, mor,” sagde Harry. Harrys telefon begyndte at ringe. 

”Hej skat, hvad så?” spurgte Harry. Harry og Louis var begyndt at sige skat foran deres mor, efter hun havde sagt det var fint for hende. 

”Jeg elsker dig, ved du godt det?” spurgte en tydelig beruset Louis. 

”Jeg elsker også dig skat. Det lyder til at i hygger jer,” sagde Harry. 

”Meget. Du skulle have taget med skat. Drengene savner dig,” sagde Louis. 

”Jeg ville også gerne have været med til deres polterabend, men den her opgave trækker virkelig tænder ud. Drik lige nogle drinks for mig,” sagde Harry. 

”Hvad skal det være for nogen?” spurgte Louis. 

”En Cosmopolitan og en Appletini,” sagde Harry. 

”Du vælger da også de mest feminine,” sagde Louis. 

”Skat, jeg er feminin, det troede jeg du havde fundet ud af for længst,” sagde Harry drillende. 

”Ja ja det har jeg også. Vi ses i morgen skat, men jeg er nok ikke ret meget værd,” sagde Louis. 

”Sludder, du er alt værd. Du er min verden Louis og det er dig og mig for altid,” sagde Harry. 

”I lige måde krølle. Vi ses i morgen,” sagde Louis og gav et kys til telefonen. 

”Det gør vi prins,” sagde Harry, gav et kys og lagde på. 

”Lyder til han hygger sig,” sagde Anne. 

”Det gør han vist også. Han har i hvert fald fået godt at drikke,” sagde Harry. 

”Tænk lidt mere over mit forslag skat,” sagde Anne. 

”Det behøver jeg ikke mor. Jeg skal bare have sagt det til Louis, men jeg tror jeg venter til han ikke har tømmermænd,” sagde Harry. 

”God ide skat. Nå, kan du så komme tilbage til din opgave, den laver jo ikke sig selv,” sagde Anne. 

”Nej desværre,” sagde Harry. 

 

Næste dag sov Harry længe. Det var underligt at Louis ikke lå ved siden af ham. Harry gik ud på deres badeværelse og fik klaret sin morgenrutine. En måned efter at Mark var flyttet ud, havde Anne foreslået drengene at de kunne få soveværelset og så tog hun Harrys værelse. Louis’ værelse ville blive lavet om til kontor, hvor begge drenge ville kunne sidde på deres computere. 

Da klokken blev 15 ringede det på døren, hvorefter den åbnet. 

”Halløj, så er Lou hjemme,” sagde Liam. Anne kom ud og tog imod ham. 

”Har du travlt med at komme hjem?” spurgte Anne. 

”Ikke rigtig. Zayn sagde at han ville tage hjem til mor og far, og at jeg godt måtte blive og spise hvis jeg ville,” sagde Liam. 

”Jamen det gør du så. Det er ikke til diskussion,” sagde Anne. Liam klukkede. 

”Jeg er her altså også,” sagde Louis dæmpet. 

”Hej skat. Skal du have noget til hovedet?” spurgte Anne. 

”Meget gerne. Hvor er Harry?” spurgte Louis. 

”Sikkert på kontoret. Han er virkelig ved at blive frustreret over den opgave,” sagde Anne. 

”Stakkels pus. Husker tydeligt de opgaver,” sagde Louis. 

”Kom med ud i køkkenet så kan du få en pille, og så kan du gå op til ham bagefter,” sagde Anne. 

 

De gik ud i køkkenet, Louis fik en pille og et glas vand. Han gik op på kontoret, og ganske rigtigt der sad Harry og var ved at trække sit hår ud. 

”Honey, I’m home,” sagde Louis da han trådte ind på kontoret. 

”Åh, hej skat. Hvordan har du det?” spurgte Harry. 

”Af helveds til. Har de værste tømmermænd og har mest af alt bare lyst til at putte med dig,” sagde Louis. 

”Det lyder som en god ide. Jeg trænger virkelig til en pause fra opgaven. Den er virkelig en strid kælling,” sagde Harry. 

”Du skal vist have vasket munden med sæbe, den er noget beskidt,” sagde Louis. 

”Tja, den kan blive mere beskidt,” sagde Harry og blinkede. 

”Ja, det behøver du ikke at fortælle mig. Men ikke noget sex i dag,” sagde Louis. 

”Det regnede jeg heller ikke med,” sagde Harry. 

”Hvad laver i to turtelduer?” råbte Liam. 

”Ikke så højt din idiot. Vi snakker, vi kommer ned lige om lidt,” sagde Louis. 

”Nu skal du være sød skat,” sagde Harry. Han fik gemt opgaven og gik over og kyssede Louis. De gik nedenunder. Liam og Anne sad i stuen og snakkede bryllup. Harry lagde sig på sofaen og Louis lagde sig foran ham. Harry lagde den ene arm om livet på ham og med den anden hånd begyndte han at nusse hans hår. 

”Beklager jeg ikke var med i går,” sagde Harry. 

”Det er okay. Vi forstår hvor meget skolen betyder for dig,” sagde Liam. 

”Er i ved at være spændt?” spurgte Harry. 

”Meget. Man skulle tro Zayn var en kvinde. Nogen gange er han en rigtig bridezilla,” sagde Liam. 

”Det er ikke kun kvinder der kan være en bridezilla. Mænd kan også,” sagde Anne. 

”Ja det skal jeg lige love for. Jeg lader ham få sin vilje det meste af tiden. Jeg lyder helt slem gør jeg ikke?” spurgte Liam. 

”Du lyder som en hver anden mand der ikke vil gøre sin brud/gom sur,” sagde Anne. 

”Du har ret. Jeg elsker ham og bøjer mig gerne for ham,” sagde Liam. 

”Det er tydeligt for enhver at se,” sagde Louis. 

”Har i to tænkt på ægteskab?” spurgte Liam. 

”Det er ikke noget vi har snakket sådan rigtig om, men jeg vil da gerne giftes på et tidspunkt,” sagde Louis. Anne kiggede på Harry. 

”Hvad er der mor?” spurgte Louis. 

”Ikke noget,” sagde Anne. Harry sukkede dybt. 

”Hvad er der galt skat?” spurgte Louis. 

”Tak mor. Jeg sagde til dig jeg ville vente,” sagde Harry. 

”Det ved jeg godt, men det er den perfekte mulighed skat,” sagde Anne. 

”Ja, men jeg ville godt gøre det på en anden måde,” sagde Harry. 

”Gøre hvad?” spurgte Louis. 

”Hvordan ville du da have gjort det?” spurgte Anne. 

”Gjort hvad?” spurgte Louis. 

”Det fortæller jeg dig ikke mor,” sagde Harry. 

”Okay, du behøver ikke sige mere. Men nu er det blevet bragt på banen,” sagde Anne. 

”Ja takket være dig mor,” sagde Harry. 

”Hvorfor er det i bliver ved med at ignorere mig?” spurgte Louis. Harry trak hænderne til sig og rejste sig op. 

”Hvad skal du? Er det noget jeg har gjort?” spurgte Louis. 

”Det eneste du har gjort er at være perfekt for mig,” sagde Harry og kyssede Louis dybt. 

”Hvad skal du så?” spurgte Louis. 

”På toilet skat,” sagde Harry. 

Han gik ovenpå og gik ind på deres badeværelse. Han fik tisset og vasket hænder. Han kiggede sig i spejlet og tog en dyb indånding.  _Du kan godt Haz. Det eneste du skal gøre er at tage ringen og så gå ned og fri til Louis. Foran din mor og Liam_. Harry gik over til sit sengebord og fandt den lille sorte æske frem. Han tog endnu en dyb indånding og gik nedenunder. Da han kom ind i stuen kiggede de på ham. 

”Harry, er du okay? Du ryster,” sagde Liam. Harry nikkede, hans nerver var ved at overvælde ham. 

”Skat, kom her,” sagde Louis bekymret. Harry gik hen til sofaen og knælede foran den. 

”Hvad sker der?” spurgte Louis og rakte hånden frem. Harry tog den og aede den. Harry tog endnu en dyb indånding. 

”Der er noget jeg har tænkt på i lidt over 2 år, og i går plantede mor en lille ide i hovedet på mig,” sagde Harry. 

”Hvilket?” spurgte Louis. Harry trak den lille æske op af sin lomme. Han åbnede den og viste den til Louis. 

”Louis William Tomlinson Styles, vil du gøre mig den ære at gifte dig med mig d. 23. maj?” spurgte Harry. Louis fik tårer i øjnene, og pludselig var hans tømmermænd forsvundet. 

”Ja! Ja! Ja! Selvfølgelig vil jeg det,” sagde Louis og trak Harry ind til et dybt, dybt kys. 

”Ej hvor godt for jer. Er glad for jeg var med til jeres specielle øjeblik,” sagde Liam. 

”Tillykke mine skatte. Kan slet ikke vente til jeres store dag,” sagde Anne. 

”Tak for forslaget mor,” sagde Harry. 

”Velbekom min skat,” sagde Anne. 

”Hvad lød forslaget på?” spurgte Louis. 

”Det kan jeg fortælle dig i morgen. For nu vil jeg bare gerne nyde at vi er forlovet,” sagde Harry. 

”Helt i orden skat. Min dejlige forlovet,” sagde Louis helt nyforelsket. 

 

Alle var for begejstret til at kunne lave aftensmad, så de bestilte bare pizza. 

Da klokken var blevet 20 besluttede Liam sig for at tage hjem. Anne gik ud i køkkenet og kom tilbage med et glas vand og en pille. 

”Nu tager jeg den her sovepille, så burde jeg sove hele natten og ikke høre noget,” sagde Anne. 

”Sov godt mor. Beklager hvis du kommer til at høre noget,” sagde Harry. 

”Det går nok skat, i er ny forlovet så det er klart det skal fejres,” sagde Anne. Anne tog sin pille og gik op i seng. 

 

Harry rejste sig op og satte sig overskrævs på Louis. Han lænede sig ind og kyssede Louis dybt. 

”Mmmh skat, du smager så sødt. Jeg elsker dig så meget Haz. Min dejlige prinsesse,” sagde Louis. Harry begyndte at gnide sit skridt mod Louis’. 

”Tror du hun er faldet i søvn?” spurgte Harry. 

”Vi kan gå ovenpå og finde ud af det,” sagde Louis. 

De gik ovenpå og da de kom til soveværelset kunne de høre snorken fra Annes værelse. De gik ind i soveværelset og lukkede døren. De stod og kyssede og deres hænder udforskede hinandens kroppe, til trods for at de kendte hver eneste millimeter. Harry bakkede dem hen til sengen og skubbede Louis ned. 

”Læg dig godt tilrette skat,” sagde Harry. Louis lagde sig ned og beundrede sin forlovede der stod og strippede for ham. Da alt tøjet var kommet af stod Harry kun i blondetrusser. 

”Fuck skat, du ved lige hvordan du skal tænde mig. Har du haft dem på hele dagen?” spurgte Louis. 

”Ja det har jeg. Inderst inde håbede jeg da på du ville være klar på en gang sex, til trods for at du havde tømmermænd,” sagde Harry. 

Harry kravlede op på sengen og åbnede Louis’ bukser. Louis løftede røven så Harry kunne trække dem af. Harry lagde sig mellem Louis’ ben og begyndte at sutte på hans pik. Han slikkede op og ned af skaftet. Hver gang han kom op til hovedet lod han tungen køre rundt. Louis stønnede. Harry tog hånden om pikken og kørte op og ned imens tungen slikkede let over kuglerne. Harry rakte over efter cremen i skuffen og kom noget på fingrene. Han kørte den ene finger over det stramme hul for at pirre ham. Efter lidt tid pressede han fingeren ind i Louis’ varme hule og Louis kunne ikke lade være med at stønne. Harry kørte fingeren ind og ud i et stille tempo for at nyde følelsen. Harry trak fingeren ud og tilføjede en finger mere. Louis blev ellevild og kunne ikke holde sine støn tilbage. Hurtigt efter fulgte finger nummer tre og Louis var mere end klar til at mærke Harry oppe i sig. 

”Skat… jeg er klar. Jeg er udvidet nok… jeg vil mærke dig oppe i mig,” stønnede Louis. 

”Du må væbne dig med lidt mere tålmodighed skat. Du har lige en pik du skal sutte lidt på først,” sagde Harry. 

”Så kom med den, så skal jeg nok sutte den stiv så den kan komme op i mig,” sagde Louis utålmodigt. 

”Inden du får den er der lige noget jeg skal hente,” sagde Harry og trak fingrene ud af Louis’ varme hule. Han gik over til deres kommode og åbnede deres skuffe med legetøj. Harry tog noget op, lukkede skuffen igen og gik over til sengen og Louis. Louis så at han havde en buttplug i hånden. 

”Da jeg var ude og købe ring i dag, kom jeg forbi en sexbutik og skulle da lige ind og kigge. Jeg kom til at købe nogle forskellige ting blandt andet den her,” sagde Harry og kom creme på den. Han løftede Louis’ ben op så kan kunne komme til. Han pressede pluggen mod Louis’ hul og efter lidt modstand kom den ind. Louis stønnede af følelsen. Den var stor nok til at finde Louis’ g punkt, og Louis var lige ved at gå op i sømmene. Harry tog sine trusser af og satte sig på Louis’ brystkasse så kan kunne sutte hans pik. Louis tog den gladelig i munden og begyndte at sutte. Han kørte tungen på undersiden af skaftet op til hovedet. Han lod tungen køre over hovedet og Harry stønnede. Harry lænede sig tilbage og strakte armen så den lå langs Louis’ bankende pik. Harry tog hånden ned til pluggen og pressede lidt på den. Louis stønnede mod pikken og lyden vibrerede dejligt på Harrys pik. Harry tog hånden om Louis’ pik og kørte op og ned et par gange. 

Harry trak sin pik ud af Louis’ mund og rejste sig. Han lænede sig ned og kyssede Louis dybt. Han placerede sig bag Louis og fik fundet et kondom frem. Han gled det på pikken og tog noget creme og smurte det på. Harry greb om pluggen og pressede lidt på den et par gange. Louis kunne ikke holde sine støn tilbage og stønnede ekstra højt. 

”Ssh skat, det kan godt ske hun har taget en pille, men prøv ikke at være alt for højlydt,” sagde Harry. 

”Skal forsøge, men det føles så vidunderligt skat,” sagde Louis. Harry trak pluggen ud lagde den på gulvet. Han satte pikken mod Louis’ udvidet hul. 

”Jeg har ventet så længe på at kunne gøre det her, og nu er det endelig min tur til at kneppe dig,” sagde Harry. 

”Også mig skat. Jeg er så klar til at mærke din pik skat,” sagde Louis. Harry pressede pikken ind og lod Louis vende sig til størrelsen. 

”Åh fuck skat, du føles så godt,” stønnede Louis. 

”Ja? Bedre end Liam?” spurgte Harry. 

”Skat, stop med at sammenligne dig med Liam. Du vil altid være bedre en ham. Jeg elsker Liam, og nød også sexen, men vores sex kan ikke sammenlignes med noget andet,” sagde Louis. Harry lænede sig ned og kyssede Louis dybt. 

”Jeg elsker dig min prins,” sagde Harry. 

”Jeg elsker også dig prinsesse,” sagde Louis. Harry begyndte at støde ind og ud stille og roligt for at nyde følelsen af endelig at være oppe i Louis. Louis nød det også og stønnede også hver gang Harry kom i bund. Harry øgede tempoet gradvist og nød at kigge ned på Louis og se hvor godt han tog imod hans pik. 

Selvom Harry var vant til at kunne holde sin orgasme lettere tilbage, havde han problemer med det nu. Han var sikker på det nok skulle komme når han havde vendt sig til følelsen af at være oppe i Louis. Harry lænede sig ned og kyssede Louis dybt. Han lagde munden mod hans øre. 

”Åh skat jeg kommer snart. Min pik sprøjter snart i kondomet oppe i dig,” stønnede Harry. 

”Fuck du er fræk skat. Vil du kunne nå at trække det af og komme oppe i mig?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jeg kan forsøge skat,” sagde Harry. Han trak sig ud og fik trukket kondomet af. Han pressede pikken op igen og stødte to gange, og så kunne han mærke sin pik sprøjte sin varme sperm langt op i Louis’ indre. Louis stønnede af følelsen. Efter sin orgasme lagde Harry sig på Louis og kyssede ham dybt. 

”Du er så fræk skat. Det skal vi prøve igen på et andet tidspunkt,” sagde Louis. 

”Ja, det føltes så godt at skyde det langt op i dig,” sagde Harry. 

”Hvad med at jeg skyder min ladning i munden på dig prinsesse?” spurgte Louis. Harry nikkede. Han gled af Louis, og Louis rejste sig op på sine knæ og begyndte at spille sin pik foran Harrys ansigt. Der gik ikke længe før Louis stønnede at nu kom han. Harry åbnede munden og Louis skød sin ladning ind i munden på ham. Harry slugte det hele og Louis lagde sig ved siden af ham. Harry lænede sig over og kyssede ham dybt. 

”Mmmmh, så lækker og så frækt,” kvidrede Louis. 

”Ja, det er du,” sagde Harry. 

”Heh, i lige måde prinsesse,” sagde Louis. De lå lidt og fik vejret. 

”Du sagde du ville have friet på en anden måde. Hvordan ville du have friet?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jeg ville have friet i morgen efter en dejlig omgang sex,” sagde Harry. 

”Dejligt, men på en måde er jeg glad for at du ikke gjorde det. Det ville have været lidt akavet at skulle fortælle den historie,” sagde Louis. 

”Heh, det havde jeg slet ikke tænkt på. Ja, så var det meget heldigt at jeg ikke gjorde det,” sagde Harry. 

”Hvad gik mors forslag egentlig ud på?” spurgte Louis. 

”Nogen gange får jeg stadig den der tanke ’hvad vil folk ikke tænke om os’, og så foreslog mor at hvis vi blev gift inden vi søgte ind på Uni ville folk nok se os mere som ægtefolk og ikke søskende der er er sammen,” sagde Harry. 

”Husk mig på at jeg skal takke hende i morgen,” sagde Louis. 

”Det skal jeg nok skat,” sagde Harry. 

”Så skal vi jo også snakke bryllup, men hvordan skal vi gøre det?” spurgte Louis. 

”Det snakker vi om i morgen. Så kan vi tage mor med på råd,” sagde Harry. 

”God ide. Vi burde nok også komme ud og blive vasket,” sagde Louis. 

De gik ud på badeværelset og fik vasket sig og vendte tilbage til sengen og faldt i søvn i hinandens arme. 

 

Det var blevet den 23. maj, og Louis sov ovre ved Liam og Zayn. Det kan godt ske de er to fyre, men de holdt fast i traditionen om at de ikke måtte se hinanden før de skulle giftes. Liam var Louis’ forlover og Niall var Harrys. Heldigvis for Harry var Niall kommet helt hjem en måned før. 

Liam sørgede for at Louis kom i bad og sørgede for at ringene var der og at alle blomster var i orden. 

Hjemme i huset var der dog mere kaos. Harry var et nervevrag og hvor meget han end prøvede kunne Niall ikke berolige ham. 

”Skat, det skal nok gå. Alt er som det skal være. Jay ringede og sagde at alt stod klart i lokalet og at køkkenet var klar til at skulle servere for os,” sagde Anne. 

”Hvad nu hvis der går et eller andet galt? Jeg forstår ikke hvordan Zayn kunne klare sig gennem dagen så rolig,” sagde Harry. 

”Buller, træk vejret dybt. Der er ikke noget der kommer til at gå galt. Det er snart tid til at komme i kjolen,” sagde Niall. 

Selvom Harry var en fyr, havde han insisteret på at skulle have kjole på. Det var selvfølgelig noget Louis ikke vidste, for han ville give sin kommende mand en overraskelse. Anne havde slet ikke været i tvivl da Harry fortalte hende det. Det var godt nok ikke et kirkebryllup men derfor insisterede Harry stadig på at skulle have kjole på. 

Det var en kjole med halterneck og dyb udskæring, som han vidste Louis elskede. Kjolen gik helt ned til gulvet. Harry havde dog sagt at han ville have converse sko indenunder. Han nægtede at have høje hæle på, også fordi han ville heller ikke tårne mere over Louis end han gjorde i forvejen. 

Harry tog sin morgenkåbe af, og afslørede sin hvide g-streng. 

”Der skal da vist ikke mangle noget,” sagde Anne. 

”Nej, jeg har også matchende hofteholder og strømper,” sagde Harry. Harry fik taget sin hofteholder og strømper på og sit blå strømpebånd, som jo var tradition. 

”Han kommer ikke til at kunne modstå dig i aften,” sagde Niall. 

”Heller ikke i aften,” sagde Harry og lo. Niall gik over og hentede kjolen. Harry fik den på, og han lignede en halv million. 

Det bankede på soveværelsedøren og ind kom Louise Teasdale, en af Annes veninder fra universitetet. Louise skulle ordne Harrys hår. 

”Hold da op Harry. Allerede nu ser du jo knald godt ud,” sagde Louise. 

”Tak, jeg håber lidt på at jeg kan komme til at ligne en prinsesse,” sagde Harry. 

”Det skal du nok komme til. Det kommer ikke til at tage lang tid med det pragteksemplar af en manke,” sagde Louise. Louise gik i gang, og fik det redt og stylet. Hun tilføjede en blomsterkrone ovenpå hans hoved. 

”Der er det. Lige der. Fuck du ser godt ud buller. Var det ikke fordi du skulle giftes og vi er brødre, så var jeg sprunget på dig,” sagde Niall. 

”Haha, pas på. Selvom vi er brødre kan du ikke vide dig sikker,” sagde Harry og blinkede. 

”Heh, nårh nej, nu er det jo din bror du skal giftes med,” sagde Niall. 

”Ja. Jeg er så spændt,” sagde Harry. Harry rejste sig og gik hen og kiggede i spejlet.  _Hold nu kæft hvor er jeg heldig. Her står jeg i kjole og ligner den prinsesse jeg er og skal om få timer giftes med mit livs kærlighed_ _, min klippe gennem hele mit liv, min dejlige prins, min dejlige, lækre og sexede storebror_. 

”Du ser fantastisk ud skat. Jeg er så stolt af jer. Mine dejlige unge mænd siger ja til hinanden i dag jeg kan ikke fortælle dig hvor meget jeg elsker jer. I betyder alt for mig skat,” sagde Anne og gik hen og kyssede Harrys pande. 

”Tak mor. Vi elsker også dig. Lige siden du fandt ud af at vi var sammen har du været så forstående og hjælpsom og accepterende. Du har været der for os gennem alt der er sket og vi kunne ikke ønske os en bedre mor,” sagde Harry og trak Anne ind i et langt knus. 

Niall kiggede på klokken. 

”Så prinsesse, det er ved at være tid til at skulle giftes med din prins,” sagde Niall. 

”Jeg er så klar,” sagde Harry. 

De gik ned i gangen og fik sko over overtøj på. De gik ud i bilen og satte sig ind. Anne kørte og Harry og Niall sad på bagsædet og flettede fingre. Med sin tommelfinger aede Niall Harrys hånd, fordi han kunne mærke ham ryste. 

”Dybe vejrtrækninger buller. Om ikke så længe står du foran Louis, og så skal i giftes, og tilbringe resten af jeres liv sammen,” sagde Niall. 

”Tak fordi du er her buller. Jeg ved ikke hvad jeg skulle gøre uden dig,” sagde Harry og kyssede hans kind. 

 

De kørte op foran rådhuset, og der kunne Harry se Louis og Liam vente på ham. 

”Så er det nu buller, er du klar til at vie dit liv til din mand?” spurgte Niall. Harry kiggede på ham. 

”Jeg er så klar,” sagde Harry. 

Niall åbnede sin dør og gik ud. Han kiggede op på Louis og Liam der ventede i spænding. Man kunne tydeligvis se på Louis, at han var lige så nervøs. Niall åbnede Annes dør og lod hende komme ud. Hun gav Niall et kram og gik så op til Louis og Liam. Niall fortsatte om til Harrys dør og stod og ventede indtil Anne gav signal til at åbne. 

”Hvordan har min ældste det?” spurgte Anne efter at have givet ham et knus. 

”Jeg er så nervøs og spændt,” sagde Louis. 

”Det skal nok gå skat. Er du klar til at se din kommende mand?” spurgte Anne. 

”Mere end klar,” sagde Louis. Anne gav signal til Niall om at nu måtte han godt åbne døren. 

Niall åbnede døren og Harry steg ud og Niall lukkede døren igen. De kiggede op på Anne, Louis og Liam og de kunne se at Louis var målløs. Han vidste ikke hvad han skulle sige eller gøre af sig selv. Niall og Harry gik langsomt op mod dem. 

Da de kom op til dem stod Louis som forstenet. 

”Skat, er du okay?” spurgte Anne. 

”Lou?” spurgte Liam. 

”Jeg er glad for du kan lide det skat,” sagde Harry og gik op til ham. 

”Du ser godt ud skat,” sagde Harry og kyssede hans kind. Louis synkede hårdt. 

”Du er perfekt skat. Min prinsesse,” sagde Louis. 

”Din og kun din,” sagde Harry og smilte. Louis tog Harrys hånd og flettede deres fingre sammen. De gik alle sammen ind og hen til lokalet sammen med borgmesteren. 

Ceremonien gik som planlagt og da borgmesteren sagde at nu måtte de kysse, greb Louis om Harry og dyppede ham og kyssede ham dybere end han nogensinde havde kysset ham før. Harry lagde armene om halsen på Louis for at støtte sig. Louis trak ham op igen. 

”Må jeg præsentere jer for hr og hr Tomlinson Styles,” sagde borgmesteren. Alle klappede og stillede sig i kø for at ønske det glade brudepar tillykke. 

Til receptionen var det kun Jay og Dan med ungerne, Niall og Liam og Zayn der var inviteret. De var jo også de eneste der vidste det. Men det var lille og intimt som Louis og Harry ville have det. 

 

Det var tid til at skulle stoppe receptionen. Doris og Ernest, Jay og Dans yngste sæt tvillinger, havde forsøgt at være vågen så længe de kunne, men begge lå nu på nogle stole og sov. Phoebe og Daisy, Jay og Dans første sæt tvillinger, havde også svært ved at holde sig vågen. Louis og Harry takkede dem for at de ville fejre deres dag med dem. 

”Selvfølgelig vil vi det. Ligesom jeres mor, så kan vi ikke forestille os at i ikke skulle være sammen. I er skabt for hinanden,” sagde Jay. 

”Tusind tak moster. Kan i komme godt hjem og giv D og E en masse krammere fra os,” sagde Harry. 

”Det skal vi nok ven. Endnu engang tillykke med jeres smukke dag,” sagde Jay og krammede dem. Jay og Dan fik samlet alle 6 børn og tog hjem. Niall, Liam og Zayn kom hen til dem. 

”Det har været en smuk dag. Endnu engang tillykke,” sagde Liam og krammede først Louis, dernæst Harry. 

”Tak. Den har været perfekt og er gået lige som den skulle,” sagde Louis. 

”Tak, ja den har været perfekt. Prinsessen fik sin prins,” sagde Harry og kiggede på Louis. 

”Det gjorde hun, og prinsessen får sin prins mange gange i løbet af aftenen og natten,” sagde Louis og blinkede. 

”I er nogle værre kaniner,” sagde Zayn. 

”Lad dem skat, sådan var vi jo også for en måned siden,” sagde Liam og lagde armene om Zayn. 

”Ja, og det er i stadig,” sagde Louis. 

”Hvad ved du om det?” spurgte Zayn. 

”Jeg kender jer Z. I knalder lige så tit i kan komme til det,” sagde Louis. 

”Ligesom os,” sagde Harry og trak sin mand indtil sig.  _Hihi, han er min mand. Han er rent faktisk min ægtemand. I dag er vores bryllupsdag. FUCK JEG ER SÅ LYKKELIG_. 

”Det kan være vi skal komme hjemad, og lade de lykkelige nygifte være alene,” sagde Liam. 

”Ja, det kan være. Niall vil du med hjem?  Det er lang tid siden vi har hængt ud sammen,” sagde Zayn. 

”Det vil jeg meget gerne,” sagde Niall. Liam, Zayn og Niall trak Louis og Harry ind til et gruppekram og lykønskede dem igen, før også de tog hjem. Tilbage var kun Anne. 

”Smut i bare hen og find jeres hotelværelse,” sagde Anne. 

”Men mor, vi skal da have ryddet op,” sagde Harry. 

”Det skal jeg nok gøre. Smut i nu bare,” sagde Anne. 

”Mor, vi kan da ikke bare efterlade dig med al oprydningen,” sagde Harry. 

”Louis, vil du godt tage din brud med hen på jeres hotelværelse,” sagde Anne. 

”Skal ske. Husk og passe på ryggen mor,” sagde Louis og begyndte at trække i Harry. 

”Det skal jeg nok. Vi ses om nogle dage, men husk nu at Harry også skal kunne klare sine eksamener,” sagde Anne. 

”Ja, det skal jeg nok mor. Vi ses,” sagde Louis og trak Harry med ud i entreen og fik deres overtøj på. 

 

De havde husket at pakke en taske med noget tøj, og lidt legetøj, og det lå nu i Louis’ bil. De kørte hen på hotellet og fik tjekket ind. 

De kom op til værelset og Louis fik åbnet døren. Han løftede Harry op og bar ham over dørtæskelen. Harry lænede dig ind og kyssede Louis. Louis bar ham over til sengen og fik ham lagt ned. Han gik tilbage udenfor døren og tog deres taske ind. Han satte den ved siden af kommoden og gik tilbage til sengen. 

”Det her har jeg ventet hele dagen på. Du ser så godt ud skat, men må jeg spørge til hvorfor du ikke har høje hæle på?” spurgte Louis. 

”1. Det er ikke til at finde høje hæle i min størrelse som også er brede nok, og 2. så ville jeg ikke tårne mere over dig end jeg gør i forvejen,” sagde Harry. 

”Hvor er du dejlig skat. Fuck jeg har haft lyst til dig lige siden du steg ud af bilen,” sagde Louis og lænede sig ned og kyssede ham. 

”Her er jeg skat, din og kun din til døden os skiller,” sagde Harry. 

”Og længere endnu. Der er ingen andre for mig end dig. Jeg elsker kun dig og vil altid kun elske dig, min prinsesse, min lækre, sexede hustru,” sagde Louis og kyssede ham dybt. 

”Hihi, det lyder godt i mine øre, at være din hustru,” sagde Harry. 

”Du er jo den mest feminine af os skat,” sagde Louis og blinkede. 

”Ja, og fuck din hustru er så tændt. Hun har lyst til sin mand,” sagde Harry og begyndte at vrikke forførende. 

”Nå så det er hun, jamen så må hendes mand jo hellere gøre noget ved det,” sagde Louis og tog sit tøj af og afslørede hans stive pik. Han lagde sig for enden af Harry. I takt med at Louis kyssede længere op ad hans ben skubbede han også kjolen op. Da Louis kom til Harrys lår og så strømpebåndet, sukkede han dybt. Han bed fast i kanten og fik det trukket ned af Harrys ben og af. Harry stønnede ved synet. Louis løftede kjolen op på Harrys mave og kunne nu se den stive pik i den hvide g-streng. 

”Åh fuck skat. Du ved lige hvordan du skal tænde din mand. Du ved hvor meget jeg elsker at se dig i lingeri,” sagde Louis og kyssede ovenpå stoffet. 

”Åh Louis, alt for at gøre dig glad. Jeg elsker dig så meget, og vil kun se smil og glædestårer på dit ansigt,” sagde Harry. 

”I lige måde Harry. Men nu vil jeg se og høre min hustru stønne imens jeg behager hende,” sagde Louis og tog g-strengen af og tog Harry i munden. 

Harry stønnede og skubbede hofterne op får at få mere gnidning. Louis trak sig væk og gik over til deres taske og fik fundet glidecreme og en dildo frem. Han tog det med tilbage og stod og nød synet af sin hustru.  _Fuck han ser godt ud, og så er han min. Han er kun min, min elskede hustru_ _. Min støtte gennem hele mit liv._ _Jeg har aldrig været lykkeligere, og nu skal han gennemkneppes_. 

”Tag kjolen af min skønne hustru,” sagde Louis. Harry rejste sig op på sine knæ og trak kjolen af. Han lagde sig ned igen og ventede på hvad Louis havde tænkt sig. Louis lagde sig oven på Harry og kyssede ham. Han gned deres pikke mod hinanden og Harry stønnede mod Louis’ mund. 

”Nu ved jeg godt jeg lovede mor at du skal kunne klare dine eksamener, men det er først om 5 dage, og du er jo blevet bedre til at kunne klare, når jeg gnider mod dit g-punkt,” begyndte Louis. 

”Ååh skat, jeg vil gå op i sømmene! Det er trods alt vores bryllupsnat,” stønnede Harry. 

”Det er lige det det er skat, så derfor bliver du gennemkneppet og så vil jeg teste dig, for at se hvordan du reagerer, når du går op i sømmene flere gange,” sagde Louis og lænede sig ned og suttede på Harrys ene brystvorte. 

”Åh fuck skat. Er du sikker på det er en god ide?” spurgte Harry. 

”Som du selv sagde elskede, er det vores bryllupsnat og jeg slipper dig ikke i aften og nat. Du kommer ikke til at kunne gå i morgen min elskede,” sagde Louis og begyndte at sutte på den anden brystvorte. 

”Åh skat, ikke mere pirren. Jeg så du tog dildoen. Knep mig med den og misbrug mit punkt,” stønnede Harry. 

Louis kyssede ned langs Harrys krop og tog dildoen og cremen. Han kom creme på dildoen og lidt creme på en finger og kørte fingeren ind og ud af den varme hule for at smøre den. Louis pressede dildoen op og Harry stønnede højere og højere ved den dejlige, velkendte fornemmelse. Louis begyndte at køre den ind og ud og ledte samtidig efter Harrys følsomme punkt. 

”Ååh… ååh…. Ååååh.. skat det er så godt,” stønnede Harry. 

”Godt at høre elskede,” kvidrede Louis imens han blev ved med at kneppe ham med dildoen. 

”FUCK LOUIS… ÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅHH LIGE DER.. lige der skat…. Ååååååh ja.. bliv ved,” stønnede Harry da Louis fandt hans punkt. Louis blev ved med at ramme punktet, og da Harry stønnede at han snart ville komme, stoppede Louis og trak dildoen ud. 

”Jeg vil ikke have dig til at komme endnu skat. Jeg synes at mindes at du for nogle år siden, dagen før nytårsaften om morgen, kontrollerede min orgasme så jeg sprøjtede en kæmpe ladning over dit ansigt. Nu er det vist min tur til at kontrollere din orgasme,” sagde Louis selvglad. 

”Åååh skat,” stønnede Harry. Louis lagde sig ved siden af Harry og begyndte at spille sin pik af. Harry lænede sig ned og fjernede Louis’ hånd og tog pikken i munden. Han suttede op og ned og Louis lå og nød det. Da Louis var stiv skubbede han Harry ned at ligge igen. 

”Jeg tænkte på, at når nu vi er gift,” startede Louis og smilte stort. 

”Skulle vi så ikke droppe kondomet? Vi er begge blevet testet negativt for kønssygdomme, og vi ved vi ikke kommer til at være sammen med andre,” sagde Louis. 

”Jo elskede, lad os det,” sagde Harry. Louis løftede Harrys ben op så det var nemt at komme til. Louis kom noget creme på pikken og stødte mod den varme hule. Begge stønnede da den var kommet ind. Louis bevægede hofterne frem og tilbage og stødte godt til. Ligeså snart Harry sagde at han var ved at komme trak han sig ud. Det gjorde han også for at få sin egen orgasme under kontrol. 

De havde nu været i gang i over en halv time, og begge kunne snart ikke holde til at udsætte deres orgasmer mere. Louis stødte til et par gange mere hvor efter han mærkede sin orgasme komme rullende hurtigt. Han stønnede imens hans pik pumpede og pumpede den varme væske op i Harry. Harry stønnede af følelsen. Lige pludselig kunne han også mærke sin egen komme rullende. 

”Åååååååh Louis…. Jeg kommer nu.. ÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅHH,” stønnede Harry imens hans pik blev ved med at sprøjte op ad maven, på brystet og halsen. Da Harry havde fået vejret efter sin orgasme, lænede Louis sig over og gav ham et hurtigt, slasket kys. 

”Åh fuck det var fantastisk skat. Det skal vi gøre igen,” sagde Harry hæst. 

”Det skal vi i hvert fald skat. Lad os komme i bad inden vi falder i søvn,” sagde Louis. De gik ud i bad og lagde sig til at sove i hinandens arme da de kom ind i sengen igen. Resten af tiden de have hotelværelset havde de sex en håndfuld gange mere. 

 

 

”Åh, jeg hader at skulle holde tale foran mennesker,” sagde Harry og legede med et stykke papir. 

”Det skal du nok klare. Du er super sej, og før du ved af det, er det overstået,” sagde Louis beroligende. Harry sukkede. 

”Tak Lou. Du ved altid hvordan du skal opmuntre mig,” sagde Harry. 

”Tja det er jo mit job. Jeg lovede dig at jeg vil passe på dig, og det indebærer at berolige dig når du er et nervevrag,” sagde Louis. 

”Det skal nok gå buller. Bare tag nogle dybe vejrtrækninger, så skal du nok barbere den ged,” sagde Niall der sad på Harrys anden side. 

Harrys navn blev nævnt og han gik op på talerstolen og holdte en tale for hele sin dimitterende årgang. 

Da alle dimittender havde fået deres diplom, var det officielle program slut og alle var velkomne til at tage te, kaffe og kage. 

Harry stod med Louis, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Anne og Jay og snakkede. To af Harrys klassekammerater kom over til dem. 

”Camilla og Jane, tillykke,” sagde Anne. 

”Tak fru Tomlinson Styles,” sagde Camilla. 

”Det er kun Styles,” sagde Anne venligt. 

”Nårh ja, Harry fortalte godt nok at i var blevet skilt. Det beklager vi,” sagde Jane. 

”Det er okay. Han var mig utro, og det er noget der ikke kan tilgives,” sagde Anne. Harry begyndte at vugge lidt frem og tilbage. 

”Haz, er du okay?” spurgte Louis. 

”Ja, helt fint. Det gør bare stadig ondt ind imellem at tænke på,” sagde Harry. 

”Du klarede det rigtig flot deroppe ven. Du lignede et naturtalent,” sagde Jay for at ændre emne. 

”Tak moster. Jeg var et nervevrag,” sagde Harry. 

”Det kunne man slet ikke fornemme på dig,” sagde Jay. 

”Hvad skal du så nu her Harry?” spurgte Camilla. 

”Jeg søger ind på Manchester Universitet sammen med Louis. Jeg vil læse engelsk og historie, og han vil læse drama og engelsk,” sagde Harry. 

”Ja, du er jo også en smule dramatisk til tider,” klukkede Jay. 

”Må jeg da være fri. Jeg er alDeles ikke dramatisk,” sagde Louis. 

”Så siger vi det, ven. Men nogle gode fag,” sagde Jay. 

 

 

”Der er post,” råbte Anne. 

Harry og Louis havde fået søgt ind på Manchester Universitet og ventede nu bare på svar om de var kommet ind. 

De kom gående hånd i hånd ligeså stille ned af trappen. De gik ud i køkkenet, hvor de kunne høre Anne rumsterede. 

”Hvem er der post til?” spurgte Harry. 

”Det må du jo se på bordet,” sagde Anne. 

Harry kiggede ned og så to konvolutter; en stor tyk en, og en lille almindelig konvolut. Han rakte frem og tog den lille konvolut. Han så at den var adresserede til dem begge. Han kiggede over på Louis, der gjorde tegn til at han skulle åbne brevet. 

Harry åbnede konvolutten og tog et brev op. Harry tog en dyb indånding og begyndte at læse. 

”Kære Louis og Harry Tomlinson Styles. Det er os en stor fornøjelse at fortælle dem, at i begge er optaget på Manchester Universitet. I vil hurtigst muligt modtage en stor konvolut indeholdende alle vigtige oplysninger og brochurer vedrørende jeres uddannelser. Hilsen Cathrine Nichols, forstander på Manchester Universitet.” afsluttede Harry. Han kiggede over på Louis og fik tårer i øjnene. 

”Vi kom begge ind skat. Vi skal begge to studere på samme universitet, og muligvis også have timer sammen. Jeg glæder mig så meget. Jeg lovede dig at vi nok skulle komme til at starte vores liv sammen når du var fyldt 18,” sagde Louis. 

Harry faldt ham om halsen og kyssede ham inderligt. 

”Jeg glæder mig også vildt meget. Nu skal vi bare have fundet os et sted at bo,” sagde Harry. 

”En ven sagde til mig her for to ugers tid siden, at han kendte en som har et lille hus ledigt til billige penge. Vi skulle bare sige til hvis vi kunne være interesseret, og det ligger 15 minutters kørsel fra Uni,” sagde Louis. 

”Lad os tage det skat. En ting er sikkert, vi skal ikke bo på kollegie,” sagde Harry. 

”Hah, nej det skal vi ikke. Inden du siger noget mor, så lover vi, at vi nok skal finde venner og ikke bare blive hjemme,” sagde Louis. 

”Jeg er så glad på jeres vegne. I fortjener det så meget mine elsklinger. Det bliver underligt at skulle have hele det her store hus for mig selv,” sagde Anne. 

”Vi skal nok komme og besøge så tit vi kan mor, det lover vi,” sagde Harry. 

Louis kontaktede sin ven og sagde at de var meget interesseret. Vennen sagde at de kunne komme op senere samme dag og se huset. De kørte til Manchester, og med det samme Harry var kommet indenfor sagde han at de tog det. Louis var enig. 

 

Over de næste to måneder fik de pakket de fleste af deres ting og en flyttebil kom og hentede tingene. Anne kørte med dem op og så hvor de skulle bo. Hun fik samme følelse da hun trådte ind i huset som Harry havde fået. 

De fik pakket ud og sat på plads og købt ting. 

Deres første dag gik meget godt, og allerede den første dag fik de snakket med en masse forskellige mennesker på kryds og på tværs af fag. Når folk fandt ud af at de var gift ønskede de dem tillykke og spurgte indtil hvor længe de havde været gift. 

På deres 4 år på universitet lærte de rigtig mange mennesker at kende. 

Den sidste måned inden alle eksamenerne startede var der en sidste fest. Denne fest skulle vise sig at afsløre noget skolen ikke havde forventet. 

 

”Skat, er du snart ved at være færdig? Det er kun dig vi venter på,” kaldte Harry. 

”Jeg kommer lige om lidt. Håret vil ikke som jeg vil,” svarede Louis. 

”Louis, du ser altid godt ud, uanset hvordan dit hår sidder,” sagde Patricia en af Harry og Louis studiekammerater fra engelsk holdet. 

”Jeg vil bare gerne have det er perfekt,” sagde Louis da han endelig dukkede op. 

”Hvem forsøger du at imponere?” spurgte Harry. 

”Ikke nogen, du ved hvordan jeg er med mit hår,” sagde Louis og tog sine sko på. 

”Ja, men det sidder godt. Og til din orientering er du altid perfekt,” sagde Harry og lagde armene om livet på sin mand. 

”Tak skat, i lige måde,” sagde Louis. 

”I to er bare så søde sammen,” sagde Jozy, en pige fra Louis’ drama hold. 

 

Venneflokken kom endelig hen til festen og gik op og fik noget at drikke. I løbet af aftenen dansede Harry og Louis sammen et par gange, andre gange var Louis ude og danse med en masse andre. Harry havde lagt mærke til at der stod en fyr og holdte øje med ham. Han blev lidt ængstelig over det men prøvede at skjule det. 

Han trængte til en ny drink og gik på i baren. Fyren der holdte øje med ham kom hen til ham. 

”Kender jeg dig?” spurgte Harry. 

”Hvordan har din bror det?” spurgte fyren. 

”Hvem er du?” spurgte Harry. 

”Jeg kan se at han hygger sig meget godt,” sagde fyren. 

”Svar mig lige, hvem er du?” spurgte Harry igen. 

”Jeg er såret over at du ikke kan genkende mig Harry. Vores værelser lå ellers mod hinanden,” sagde fyren. Det satte ting igang oppe i Harrys hoved. 

”Christian?” spurgte Harry. 

”Så dæmmede det hva. Jeg kan se at Louis hygger sig,” sagde Christian. 

”Ja, han har det meget godt. Hvad laver du her?” spurgte Harry. 

”Jeg blev inviteret. Spørg lige om jeg fik mig en overraskelse over at se dig og Louis gå hånd i hånd ind af døren,” sagde Christian. 

”Hvis ikke du allerede har hørt det, kan du ligeså godt få det at vide fra mig af,” sagde Harry og skulle til at fortælle ham noget, da Harry mærker arme omsluge ham. 

”Hej skat, hvem er din ven?” spurgte Louis, tydeligvis fuld. 

”Christian, vores barndomsnabo,” sagde Harry og kiggede på Louis. Louis stivnede og han begyndte pludselig at blive ædru. 

”Skulle du ikke til at fortælle mig noget Harry?” spurgte Christian. 

”Jo, men ikke her. Lad os gå udenfor,” sagde Harry og trak Louis med ud. 

”Nå, hvad skal du fortælle mig?” spurgte Christian. 

”Louis og jeg er gift,” sagde Harry ligeud. 

”Undskyld mig hvad? Det lød som om du sagde i var gift,” sagde Christian. 

”Det sagde jeg også. Vi har snart været sammen i 7 år og været gift i 4 år,” sagde Harry. 

”Ej det kan du ikke mene Harry?” spurgte Christian. Jozy var kommet hen til dem. 

”Hvad foregår der? Du ser lige pludselig ædru ud Lou, skal jeg ikke hente noget at drikke til jer?” spurgte Jozy. 

”Nej tak. Det behøves ikke,” sagde Louis. 

”Men jo, Harry mener det faktisk. Han elsker mig og jeg elsker ham, og der er ikke andre vi hellere vil være sammen med,” sagde Louis. 

”Men det er jo forkert. Det er jo klamt,” sagde Christian. 

”Hvorfor er det klamt? Bare fordi de er to fyre” spurgte Jozy. 

”Nej det er ikke derfor. Jeg er selv homoseksuel. Nej jeg snakker om det faktum at de er brødre,” sagde Christian. Harry og Louis synkede. Dette var øjeblikket de frygtede. Hvad vil folk sige til, at de var to brødre der var forelsket i hinanden og var blevet gift. 

”Hvad? Louis, Harry hvad snakker han om?” spurgte Jozy. Resten af deres venneflok var nu dukket op, og var nysgerrige for hvad der foregik. 

Harry kunne mærke han var ved at gå i panik. Han bakkede væk stille og roligt. 

”Lou, jeg beklager, men jeg bliver nødt til at tage hjem,” sagde Harry. 

”Haz, ring til Niall, snak med ham. Det skal nok gå, det lover jeg,” sagde Louis. 

”Det håber jeg,” sagde Harry. 

”Jeg elsker dig krølle,” sagde Louis. 

”Jeg elsker også dig tiny,” sagde Harry og begik sig hjem ad. 

”Er du tilfreds med dig selv? Harry har ikke fået angst anfald siden vi er kommet her,” sagde Louis. 

”Hvorfor får han overhovedet også angstanfald?” spurgte Christian. 

”Det ved du godt. Du var hjemme da politiet kom,” sagde Louis. 

”Ja, men jeg har aldrig vist hvorfor de tog ham,” sagde Christian. 

”Fordi jeg voldtog et barn under 18,” sagde Mark. Louis kiggede forfærdet på sin far. Han havde ikke set ham siden den dag politiet tog ham væk. 

”Hvad laver du her? Hvordan fandt du os?” spurgte Louis. 

”I har stadig de samme telefonnumre. Det eneste jeg skulle gøre var bare at gå på min app på telefonen og så viste den hvor i var,” sagde Mark. 

”Du holder dig langt væk fra Harry. Han har endelig fået det bedre. Er du klar over hvor mange gange jeg er vågnet op om natten ved at han lå og græd? Hvor meget det har tæret på mor? Men der er da kommet noget godt ud af det hele. Harry og jeg er tættere end nogensinde,” sagde Louis. 

”Ja, det må man sige, man kan da næsten ikke blive tættere når man er gift,” sagde Christian. 

”Gift? Er i blevet gift?” spurgte Mark. Louis sendte Christian dræberøjne. 

”Ja, det er vi. Vi blev gift inden vi søgte ind her,” sagde Louis. 

”Hvorfor har jeg ikke hørt noget om det?” spurgte Mark. 

”Du fortjener ikke at vide det” sagde Louis. Louis mærkede sine telefon vibrere. Han så hvem der ringede. 

”Hej elskling, hvad så?” spurgte Louis. 

”Kommer du ikke snart hjem?” spurgte Harry. 

”Jo, lige om lidt. Jeg skal lige komme af med noget affald først,” sagde Louis. 

”Hvad? Er han her? På skolens grund?” spurgte Harry og følte et nyt angstanfald komme. 

”Harry, pus træk vejret dybt. Helt ned i maven. Han kan ikke gøre dig fortræd skat. Jeg lader ham ikke komme i nærheden af dig,” sagde Louis og sendte Mark dræberøjne. 

”Lover du det?” hulkede Harry. 

”Ja det lover jeg det min skat. Jeg kommer snart hjem til dig. Lyt til noget musik, det plejede at kunne hjælpe dig,” sagde Louis. Harry lagde på. 

”Jeg ved godt jeg har begået en kæmpe fejl, og jeg er blevet en bedre mand. Lad mig blive en del af jeres liv igen Lou, jeg beder dig,” bad Mark. 

”Du fortjener ikke at kalde mig Lou. Og som jeg sagde til Harry, så lader jeg dig ikke komme i nærheden af ham,” sagde Louis. 

”I kan ikke lukke mig ude. Jeg vil altid være en del af jer. Jeg er jeres far,” sagde Mark. Venneflokken gispede og kikkede på Louis. 

”Den dag du voldtog Harry, stoppede du med at være vores far. Farvel Mark. Hvis jeg nogensinde ser dig i nærheden af os igen, ringer jeg til politiet,” sagde Louis og begyndte at gå. 

”Louis, vent lige,” sagde Patricia. 

”Jeg har ikke tid til jeres fordømmelser. Harry har brug for mig,” sagde Louis. 

”Hvorfor fortalte i os ikke at i var brødre?” spurgte Patricia. 

”Pat, ikke nu. Hørte du ikke jeg sagde at Harry har brug for mig?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jo det hørte jeg godt,” sagde Patricia og kiggede rundt på venneflokken. 

”Men i skal bare vide, at vi er her for jer. At i er brødre, ændrer ikke på det faktum at vi holder af jer. Når vi ser på jer, ser vi to personer der elsker hinanden højere end noget andet. Vi er ligeglad med om i også er brødre. Vi elsker jer, og vi er jeres venner,” sagde Patricia og trak Louis ind til sig og gav ham et kram. 

”Tak venner. Det sætter vi pris på,” sagde Louis og vendte hjem til Harry og trøstede ham. 

Efter festen havde hele universitetet fundet ud af at de var brødre. Cathrine Nichols, forstanderen, havde haft en samtale med dem, om deres forhold. De sagde til hende, at de helst ville have at folk så dem som et par, og ikke søskende, og det sagde hun at det skulle hun nok forsøge at få dem til, men at hun ikke kunne love noget. 

Deres eksamener gik godt, og de fik begge topkarakter i dem alle sammen. Til afslutningsceremonien var Anne kommet for at se sine sønner. Bagefter kom de hen til hende. 

”Jeg er så stolte af jer. I har klaret jer så godt, og har fået en masse venner. Jeg kunne ikke ønske mere for jer,” sagde Anne. 

”Mig er du vel rimelig overrasket over?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jeg har altid vist, at fik du lov til at fordybe dig i de rigtige fag skulle du nok klare dig godt. Hvis du tror at jeg har set dig som en fiasko, kan du godt tro om igen Louis William Tomlinson Styles. Det har jeg aldrig, og det kommer jeg aldrig til,” sagde Anne. 

”Heller ikke mig,” sagde Harry og kyssede sin mand dybt. 

”I må da indrømme at det så slemt ud da jeg skulle i gang med mine A Levels,” sagde Louis. 

”Men du kom igennem dem og fik gode karakterer. Jeg har aldrig fortalt dig det, men jeg har altid set op til dig. Du har altid været min helt og det vil du altid være,” sagde Harry. 

”Skaat, du er så dejlig, at du ved det. Jeg elsker dig min skønne krøltop,” sagde Louis og krammede Harry længe. 

”Jeg elsker også dig boobjørn,” sagde Harry. 

Efter de var færdig på Uni, blev de boende i huset. De havde det godt i Manchester og fandt begge hurtigt arbejde. 

 

 

3 år senere 

”Skat, der er noget jeg har tænkt på i flere år nu,” sagde Harry da de sad og så tv en aften. 

”Hvad så skat?” spurgte Louis. 

”Jeg har altid gerne ville starte en familie med dig,” sagde Harry. 

”I lige måde skat,” sagde Louis og æltede hans lår. 

”Er du klar til at få børn med mig?” spurgte Harry. Louis kiggede på ham. 

”Mere end klar skat, men hvordan skal vi gøre det?” spurgte Louis. 

”Da Patricia var her i sidste uge snakkede vi om børn. Hun spurgte også til hvordan vi skulle gøre det, hvor jeg så sagde til hende vi jo sagtens ville kunne få et barn naturligt. Ved at bruge en ægdonor og en af vores sperm, vil barnet jo stadig have begge vores gener,” sagde Harry. 

”Det lyder til du har tænkt på det i lang tid,” sagde Louis. 

”Ja, stort set ligeså længe som vi har været sammen,” sagde Harry. 

”Hold da op skat, 10 år,” sagde Louis overrasket. 

”Ja, men jeg ville ikke ytre noget før jeg var helt sikker på at vi kunne være sammen,” sagde Harry. 

”Og det er vi nu. Så skal vi bare finde ud af hvem der skal være far og have fundet en ægdonor,” sagde Louis. 

”Det er sjovt du siger det, Pat nævnte at hun gerne ville være ægdonor. Hun har også snakket med Michael om det, og det er også helt fint for ham,” sagde Harry. 

”Hold da op, så mangler vi bare at finde ud af hvem den biologiske far skal være,” sagde Louis. 

”Ja, det er næste skridt,” sagde Harry. 

”Jeg synes det skal være dig skat,” sagde Louis. 

”Er du sikker skat?” spurgte Harry. 

”Helt sikker skat,” sagde Louis. 

Harry ringede til Patricia og fik fortalt hende de gode nyheder. 

 

De fik lavet en aftale på sygehuset for at finde ud af hvornår det ville være bedst at blive gravid. I løbet af de næste 4 uger ville Patricia få ægløsning, så der ville det være en god idé at sigte efter. 

 

”Hallo,” sagde Harry da hans telefon ringede. 

”Hej Haz. Er i hjemme i aften?” spurgte Patricia. 

”Ja, det er er vi, hvornår tænker du at komme over?” spurgte Harry. 

”Omkring 19.30,” sagde Patricia. 

”Okay, helt i orden. Så ses vi der,” sagde Harry og lagde på. 

”Var det Pat?” spurgte Louis. 

”Ja det var det. Hun kommer over i aften kl. 19.30,” sagde Harry. 

 

Klokken 19.30 ringede det på døren. Harry gik ud og åbnede og de gik tilbage til køkkenet hvor Louis var ved at lave te. 

”Hej sveske. Har du haft en god dag?” spurgte Louis og rakte hende et krus. 

”Ja, den har faktisk været meget god,” sagde Patricia og kiggede på dem begge skiftevis. 

”Har du været på sygehuset?” spurgte Harry. 

”Ja. Drenge…” startede Patricia. Louis og Harry kiggede intenst på hende. 

”Jeg er gravid,” sagde hun. Harry begyndte at græde. Louis krammede ham før de gik over og gav Patricia et stort kram også. 

 

 

”Harry, slap af, vi skal nok nå det. Du skal nok komme til at være til stede når vores barn bliver født,” sagde Louis forsikrende. 

”Jeg ved det, jeg er bare så spændt og nervøs. Det her sker virkelig. Vores barn er på vej. Vi bliver snart forældre,” sagde Harry. 

De ankom til sygehuset og Harry blev straks vist hen på fødegangen imens Louis pænt måtte vente i venteområdet. 

De første fem timer gik, og der var stadig ikke sket noget endnu. Louis havde heldigvis sørgede for en oplader til sin telefon og computer. 

Han fik sat sin telefon til ladning og sad på de sociale medier og opdaterede dem. Endnu en time gik og stadig intet. 

”Hr. Tomlinson Styles?” var der en sygeplejeske der spurgte. 

”Ja?” spurgte Louis. 

”Hvis du vil følge med mig engang,” sagde sygeplejersken. 

Louis tog sin oplader og taske og fulgte med. Han blev ledt ind på en enestue, hvor Patricia lå i sengen og Harry stod med ryggen til. Louis synes at atmosfæren var lidt tung. 

”Louis, hvor er det godt at se dig,” sagde Patricia træt. 

”Er alt okay?” spurgte Louis bekymret. Harry snøftede. 

”Haz? Skat?” spurgte Louis og gik langsomt over mod ham. Harry vendte sig rundt og stod med den smukkeste baby i sine arme. 

”Skat, hun er perfekt. Vi er forældre til en lille pige,” sagde Harry og snøftede igen. Louis gik helt hen til dem og kiggede ned på den lille pige. Hun kiggede tilbage på Louis og smilede. Louis’ hjerte smeltede på stedet. Louis kiggede på Harry og lænede sig ind og kyssede ham ligeså dybt som han havde kysset ham den dag de blev gift. Da Louis trak sig tilbage rakte Harry deres datter frem, så han kunne komme til at holde hende. Louis kiggede ned på den lille pige i sine arme, der smilede og grinte op til ham. 

”Du er så elsket, og du kommer ikke til at mangle noget lille skat,” sagde Louis og lænede sig ned og kyssede den lille pige på panden. 

”Har i tænkt på et navn til hende?” spurgte Patricia. Louis kiggede over på Harry og nikkede til ham. 

”Ja, det har vi. Lilje Patricia Tomlinson Styles,” sagde Harry. 

”Smukt, og jeg er beæret,” sagde Patricia. 

”Du lod os bruge dit æg og har båret rundt på vores lille pige i 39+4 uger. Det er det mindste vi kan gøre,” sagde Harry og bukkede sig ned og kyssede hendes kind. 

”Når i er klar til næste barn, siger i bare til. Ligeså længe mine æg er brugbare, ligeså længe kan i bruge dem. Jeg elsker jer og vil gøre mit til at give jer den familie i gerne vil have,” sagde Patricia. 

”Du er fantastisk. Tusind tak Pat,” sagde Louis. 

 

Louis og Harry fik lille Lilje med hjem. 

Deres fremtid bød på 4 mere børn; to sæt tvillinger. Da Patricia fandt ud af, i sin anden graviditet for drengene, at de skulle have tvillinger, besluttede Louis og Harry sig for at købe et hus på landet, der ville været stort nok til deres voksende familie. 


End file.
